


Keep Running

by Panther_Lover



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fanfiction, Multi, Rating: NC17, Romance, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panther_Lover/pseuds/Panther_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna keeps disappearing on the Doctor! Now he is curious as to why, and after the big fight he is more determined than ever, not only to save his not even there yet relationship with her, but to know what has her so happy. On Donna’s end she is just trying to run fast enough to stay ahead of it all. Come see how long she can keep running for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fight

I don’t own Doctor Who nor do I intend to make any money off of this, it is all for our entertainment. So please enjoy and if you try to sue me you will get nothing, because I have nothing. I’d say you might get a fat cat, but well I don’t think she is accepting anymore subjects to rule over.

Rating: MA because it will have a lot of sex scenes I am afraid, and because we’re talking about me here there will also be angst. However I am trying to make this more adventure/drama and romance than anything else.

Pairing/s: Donna/Doctor (9th) Donna/Doctor (10th) and Donna/Doctor (11th)

Warnings: It’s likely going to be very confusing to read I won’t lie. I blame bas_math_girl as you should for this, it’s all her fault [blame happily taken!! :D]. Also you should probably thank her as well because she is my beta and has done an awesome job on trying to keep it straight and to the point. I don’t think there will be any major problems with reading this unless you don’t like sex scenes. Then you should probably be warned now that this will contain at the very least some sex scenes. How many and how detailed hasn’t been decided yet. There will be a lot of romance and adventure, and drama. There might be some angst but come on this is me were talking about so there kind of has to be some in it. I think that’s all for the warnings, if not I will add it as a note.

Summary: Donna keeps disappearing on the Doctor! Now he is curious as to why, and after the big fight he is more determined than ever, not only to save his not-even-there-yet relationship with her, but to know what has made her so happy. On Donna’s end, she is just trying to run fast enough to stay ahead of it all. Come see how long she can keep running for.

Keep Running

Chapter one: The fight

Doctor’s POV

“Donna, I am going to bring us a cup a tea into the library. Can you grab some of the banana cake you’re hiding in your room?” Biting down on my lower lip I growl at myself for backing down from what I really want to ask her. This is getting a bit pathetic. I am 903 years old! I am a grown Time Lord, for Rassilon’s sake! I just have to march right in there and demand answers! Donna is my companion, and she will answer me when I have questions! Yeah right, you keep telling yourself that! You know who is in charge here and ever since she came on board you know it isn’t you. I would laugh at that if it weren’t for the problem of her having started keeping secrets from me. I do laugh out at that, me upset that someone is keeping secrets? How ridiculous is that?!

“Sure Spaceman, meet you there in a moment.” I hear her call out to me from the pool room where she had been taking a dip after we had supper. She sounds completely normal, like she isn’t hiding something from me.

Well she is, and if she thinks I haven’t noticed then she is a bigger fool than I am. I’m just not sure what to do to get her to open up to me. Sighing, I quickly grab the two teas, a bowl of sugar, and a little jug of milk; and put them on a tray before walking to the library to wait for her to get there with the banana cake. The smile that stretched across my face must have reached my eyes as well when I saw that fiery red hair flowing freely over bare shoulders. However it was quickly replaced with a slight frown when I noticed the bruise on her shoulder near her neck. I hadn’t thought she got hurt earlier, well at least not when she had been with me. Must have happened while she was out doing whatever it was she has been doing lately, and that just pisses me off enough to make me decide I was going to ask her what she has been up to lately.

“You ok?” I ask first as she sits down across from me and puts the banana cake on the table next to us. She smiles up at me before reaching over me to grab her book from the table beside my chair before plopping down in her own big overstuffed chair next to the fire place.

“Course I am, Spaceman. Thank you for finally taking me to the beach, even if we did have to run away from angry local crab people for trespassing on their sacred beaches.” She says sternly but is smiling at me nonetheless to let me know that she doesn’t mean it, not really.

I smile slightly and then stand up and move to kneel next to her chair. I let my fingers brush her hair back and she is staring at me with a slight smile but a confused look in her eyes. I let my fingers trail back over her shoulder before gently petting at the bruise I see there.

“You sure you’re ok? I don’t remember you getting hurt, at least not when you were with me. You did disappear for a while though. In fact, you have been doing that more and more lately. Disappearing on me only to pop back up like nothing happened. Normally I wouldn’t mind but you’ve been hurt. You’ve been hurt and you didn’t tell me. What happened?” I ask gently, trying to show her she could trust me with anything. That I would always protect her for as long as I lived and she would allow me to. She gave me a smile, this one more forced than the last few ones I had gotten.

“It’s nothing, Spaceman. Don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt at all.” She tells me before tugging some hair over the side of her shoulder the cover the mark up. As if hiding it would make it go away.

She doesn’t turn to look at me as she pretends to focus back in on her book. I am not willing to let it go this time.

“Well then, where did you go? We were together and having fun, than when I turned back around from building a sandcastle you were just gone. What happened?” I ask her pointedly after I slipped to sit in front of her chair so she would see me. I see her frown before glancing at me with a sigh.

“I just got up to take a walk.” She says while not making eye contact.

She is a great poker player; still I know she lies to me. I searched around the area for her, just as I have every other time she has ‘gone for a walk’, as she likes to say. Now I am getting annoyed. I take her to see all of time and space, and I simply ask for her to explain to me what she has been up to and she lies to me? Who does she think she is?

“You were not taking a walk! I looked for you! I walked for a mile in each direction and I couldn’t find you! Stop lying to me! Where have you been going? What have you been doing? How did you get hurt?!” I yell at her, angrier that she is hurt and lying to me than anything.

How am I supposed to protect her when she lies to me about being hurt and where she is?! Doesn’t she get it yet? Why I have been trying to take her to every place she has asked for? She has to have realized just what I was doing by now. Did she simply not feel the same way I did about her? Was that why she keep running off to wherever she went? I panic slightly at that thought; I don’t want her to leave me, I would rather we just remained friends than her leave me.

“Are you tired of hanging around an alien and seeing time and space with an old man already?” I ask quietly when she hasn’t answered. I see a slight frown pull at her face before she looked me straight in the eyes.

“You know that’s not true at all, I told you when I first came aboard that I was going to stay until you got bored of me and kicked me out.” She says to me while watching me for a reaction; trying to figure out if I had grown tired of her. It was the most ridiculous thing I had heard yet. I will never get tired of her, ever.

“That will never happen, Donna. I will never make you leave.” I am quick to reassure her, don’t want her to think I don’t want her around, quite the opposite in fact; I want her closer, much closer. She smiles at me again and it’s not forced this time.

“Then I will stay with you forever, Spaceman! For as long as my forever is, it is yours.” She tells me happily, while reaching over to grab the cake and hands me a piece of it.

I take it while sitting back on one hand to look at her face. She is truly beautiful. I have tried to tell her so many times now, but each and every time she has refused to believe it, and sometimes won’t even stand to hear me speak it. When I do, she is quick to put herself down. I will figure out how to make her believe me one day. I swallow the cake in three large mouthfuls before deciding to get back to the task at hand. I slide forward and let my hand rest gently upon her knee and let my fingers play back and forth there to comfort her.

“Please tell me where you have been running off to, Donna. I’m worried, is all.” I ask again, trying to get her to open up to me.

It would be easier to bring my own people back then get Donna Noble to do something she obviously doesn’t want to do. She is glaring again and smacks my hand off her knee before jumping up. I follow her up to try and calm her but she has already started yelling.

“What is wrong with you today?! Is it annoy Donna day and you forgot to tell me or something? I said I was walking; now get off my back would you?!” She yells at me, annoyed; and it starts to irritate me.

Really, it wasn’t much to ask for when I am taking her through time and space to simply let me know when she wants to ‘take a walk!’

“I am flying you through time and space, Donna! You can’t just go taking off whenever you feel like it! You have to tell me where you are going, and what you’re doing!” I yell back at her, truly fed up now myself. I was the one in charge of my ship, and she could damn well tell me before she went to take a hike or whatever she did when she took off.

“What am I; three? I am an adult, Doctor, I don’t need your permission to do anything, thank you very much! If I want to stay out all night then I damn well will and when I come in in the morning I don’t want to get the third degree from you! I don’t go getting into your business when you say you don’t want to talk about it, do I?” She snarled at me before turning on her heel and storming towards the door.

“Where are you going?!” I shout at her as she walks out the door.

“I am going to bed! Without you!” She snaps at me and I growl!

She is fighting dirty and she knows it! That’s just not fair, damn it! I wasn’t about to back down now though.

“Fine! See if I care!” I yell at her, retreating back; and plopped myself down into her chair and glared at the fire place.

“Good, see you in the morning!” I hear her call before stomping away.

I continued to glare at the fire place ignoring the burn I feel in my eyes. I was not going to cry just because she kicked me out of her room and bed! I feel the TARDIS trying to soothe me. My lips started to quiver and I looked up to the ceiling.

“I just want to protect her. What’s wrong with that, huh?” I whimper to my TARDIS.

‘Nothing, my Doctor, though perhaps you shouldn’t have demanded answers from her when she is obviously not in the mood to share.’ My ship tells me as she continues to try to soothe me.

“All I wanted to know was where she had been and how she got that bruise. I know she didn’t get it when she was with me. I was worried when I couldn’t find her! I mean one minute she was there and the next she was missing for over an hour. I looked for her everywhere and I couldn’t find a single trace of her! I got panicky, and even went into the city to ask the locals if they had seen her, but then they asked me where we had been, and well, they weren’t very happy after that. I was being chased and I couldn’t find her, and what if they had found her first?!” I ask my ship as a few tears finally slip passed my blinking lashes to fall down my cheeks.

‘Where did you find her?’ My ship encourages me to tell her what happened trying to distract me when we both know she could simply absorb my memories to see what had happened. My TARDIS is always watching out for me.

“One minute I was running through the village hoping to catch a glimpse of her fiery hair, while running away from a group of really unhappy lobsters. The next I felt a hand slip into mine, and when I glanced to see who it was, she was just there in all her ginger glory, laughing and running with me to come home.” I let her know how Donna had found me, not the other way around while I curled up miserably in the chair. Well of course she found me, she always finds me when she wants to.

‘Then perhaps, my Doctor, it is not something that needs to be worried over any longer. Simply be happy that all is well. It probably won’t happen again now that you have showed her how distressed it makes you. Why don’t you go get some sleep?’ She asks me gently, and I just shake my head unhappily.

“She kicked me out of bed. Got used to sleeping with her, won’t be able to fall asleep alone.” I mumble and press my face into my knees.

I feel my ship’s exasperation and insistence that I get up and go to her. I don’t want to simply keep arguing with her though, and I wasn’t going to beg anyway! I feel something like a slap from my ship mentally and then the fire and the lights go out in the library. I glare at the ceiling but she just opens the door for me to the hall.

“Fine, but when she kicks me out, angry, you’re making the banana milk shakes!” I tell my ship and can practically feel her eye roll; well, if she had eyes.

I walk out into the hall and into my own room and slip my jimjams on before walking silently to her door. I can see the light shine underneath it. I feel the burn come back to my eyes as I think about turning away and going into my own room to sleep. She had never kicked me out before. Maybe the TARDIS was right and she would be calmer by now. I knock quickly to stop myself chickening out. I hear her as she gets up and shuffles to the door. When she opens it, I see her in her pajamas and my eyes water again. I look down when I see her glaring at me. I don’t like it when she is upset with me; well, upset at all but especially when it’s because of something I have done.

“What?” She growls out the question and I flinch before reminding myself she growls and yells when she is upset or hurt. That it is just the way she deals with things. I fidget for a few minutes trying to figure out what to say. I sigh before deciding to be honest.

“I came to say sorry. That, and to see if you were really going to force me to sleep alone tonight.” I mumble to her but keeping my head down so she doesn’t see me crying.

It’s foolish; I am a 903 year old Time Lord, I can sleep in my own bed alone if she says no. She doesn’t let me off the hook so easily though. Why I thought she would I have no idea. She reached a hand out and tilted my face up to meet hers. I quickly try to blink back any tears but we had never fought before, not really. Oh we sniped and moaned and groaned, but never rowed. So when she had kicked me out of her room, out of her bed, and out of her arms, I couldn’t help it; big fat tears slid down my eyes. I could see her softening slightly and then she pulled me forward into her waiting arms. I whimper slightly and then bury my head in her neck. She just holds me and rubs soothing circles on my back.

“Oh Doctor, I’m the one who is sorry. I shouldn’t have said that, of course you can stay with me. You know you’re always welcome with me. I was just a bit upset, ok. Come, where is that megawatt smile of yours, huh?” She asks me, as she tries to get me to calm down now that I had started to cry into her shoulder.

“I shouldn’t have pressed you; I was just so worried when I couldn’t find you. Don’t be upset please.” I whimper, and she just pulls me to her tighter for a minute before pulling away and tugging me into her room.

“I know you were and I am sorry I worried you. It’s just that sometimes a girl needs some breathing room, ok. I promise I wasn’t doing much of anything and I really wasn’t hurt. I’m sorry I worried you so much, honest. Why don’t you go get cleaned up in my bathroom real quick than come to bed, ok?” She says as she gently shoves me towards the bathroom suite connected to her room.

I nod even though it doesn’t fail to escape me that she still hasn’t told me what she had gotten up to, but still she is right, I have my own secrets that I ask her not to dig in, and she usually listens to me. When she doesn’t she turns out to have been the one in the right. So she has every right to ask me to leave this one be, and I will try to but I can still feel that dread creeping up on me when I was being chased and didn’t know where she was. Well, at the very least I was going to let it go for now. Didn’t need to get into another row when we just got finished making up from the last one. I quickly wash up and do what I need to for the night before padding back out into the room. She is already waiting in bed for me with my side of the blankets turned down so I could easily slip under the covers. Once under them I hesitate, not sure how upset she is, and how close she is willing to allow me. She seems to notice my dilemma because in the next moment she is tucking me into her side. I press my face into her neck, and circle my hands around her while curling my body as tightly as I could into her. I breathe in deeply as she in turn wraps her arms around me.

“Night, Spaceman.” She murmurs into my ear before kissing my temple sweetly.

I smile into her neck and cheekily kiss all the neck I could reach without moving from my curled up position.

“Night earth girl!” I call back to her before placing one last quick kiss to her neck and settling down into her embrace.

It doesn’t take long for me to feel sleep’s embrace pull me under, much quicker than normal actually. Still, throughout the night she keeps me warm in her embrace and keeps the nightmares at bay. The rest I will simply deal with tomorrow.

 

END OF CHAPTER:

Well that’s it for chapter one, stay tuned for chapter to coming eventually! It will skip back and forth from the Doctor to Donna’s POV and the other doctors will be in it as well. I know there wasn’t much action in this chapter but it’s just the ground work. Lol, and be sure to check out bas_math_girl she is awesome and is taking care of all my work. Hopefully if you all ask nicely (I already tried) she will have her own version of this fiction up soon enough. Reviews keep the authors alive long enough to write you another chapter!


	2. The First Tryst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna keeps disappearing on the Doctor! Now he is curious as to why, and after the big fight he is more determined than ever, not only to save his not-even-there-yet relationship with her, but to know what has her so happy. On Donna’s end she is just trying to run fast enough to stay ahead of it all. Come see how long she can keep running for.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Doctor Who nor do I intend to make any money off of this, it is all for our entertainment. So please enjoy and if you try to sue me you will get nothing, because I have nothing. I’d say you might get a fat cat, but well I don’t think she is accepting anymore subjects to rule over.

Rating: MA because it will have a lot of sex scenes I am afraid, and because we’re talking about me here there will also be angst; However I am trying to make this more adventure/drama and romance than anything else.

Pairing/s: Donna/Doctor (9th), Donna/Doctor (10th) and Donna/Doctor (11th)

Warnings: It’s likely going to be very confusing to read, I won’t lie. I blame bas_math_girl as you should for this, it’s all her fault. Also, you should probably thank her as well because she is my beta and has done an awesome job on trying to keep it straight and to the point. I don’t think there will be any major problems with reading this unless you don’t like sex scenes. Then you should probably be warned now that this will contain at the very least some sex scenes. How many and how detailed hasn’t been decided yet. There will be a lot of romance and adventure, and drama. There might be some angst but, come on, this is me were talking about so there kind of has to be some in it. I think that’s all for the warnings, if not I will add it as a note.

Summary: Donna keeps disappearing on the Doctor! Now he is curious as to why, and after the big fight he is more determined than ever, not only to save his not-even-there-yet relationship with her, but to know what has her so happy. On Donna’s end she is just trying to run fast enough to stay ahead of it all. Come see how long she can keep running for.

Keep Running

Chapter two: The First Tryst

Donna’s POV

With a sigh I look down at the Doctor, and pull him tighter to me. I didn’t mean to be cruel to him and let him believe I wouldn’t let him back into my bed. After all, I know it helps him to sleep without having nightmares. I was just so upset with him. I know I should probably tell him what’s going on with me and those two men; I mean, come on, how many TARDISes do they think I believe exist? It’s just that they’re both so fun! That and, okay, I will admit it, handsome. They’re both handsome in their own way, and they both chose to be with me! To chase me! All over time and space! I guess that’s also the reason I don’t want to tell the Doctor. I know SOMETHING has to be up what with the whole time and space thing. I mean, the first time with both of them was kind of a last second thing. Wasn’t planning on it happening, it just sort of did. I remember the first time I met that manic leather clad man. I almost missed him altogether; if it hadn’t been for the rain I would never have entered that bar and never met him.

//Flashback//

With a sigh I try to get some of the soaking rain water out of my hair. Apparently even 10 billion years into the future on some planet; whose name I now understand, Drencher, people apparently don’t know to at least hand out umbrellas or, I don’t know, make some tetchy thing to keep the rain from hitting us! I glance around me again trying to see through the ever darkening pellets of rain water to see if I could spot my Spaceman. With a sigh I give up; he will show up eventually. In the mean time I need to find my way out of the rain before I catch my death out here. Looking around again, this time for some place to take shelter, I catch a slight glow out of what looks like paned glass windows. Kind of reminds me of a pub back home, just a bit more futuristic, kind of just like you would expect it to look like in the future. In fact, I think I even see a robot waiter! Well, it’s as good a place as any to wait out the rain. Besides, despite the time difference I am sure I can handle myself in a pub. With a firm nod to myself, I walk forward and the door opens of its own volition when I get close enough to be sensed.

With a smile, I take off my soaking wet jacket and thank the bar keep, who apparently IS the robot I saw, who prefers the term ‘Android’ apparently, as he hands me a towel to dry my hair off. I mutter a quick thanks and take a seat at the bar. The Android hands me a menu and I glance at it before pushing it aside. The Android raises an eyebrow. Actually, why does an Android need an eyebrow?

“You’re an off worlder?” He/she/it asks.

I glare at him slightly, not sure why he wants to know, but deciding it didn’t really matter, the Doctor had said by now inter-stellar travel is common place.

“Yeah, what of it?” I ask, preparing to be told off for being the alien. You would not believe how often it happens! I mean, even I wouldn’t be so rude simply because you’re an alien on my planet! However the Android simply waves his hand over the menu.

“Do you need help to translate the menu?” He asked by way of explanation for his enquiry.

I feel the tension drain out of my shoulders, I didn’t even realize I had been preparing for a fight, so I sigh and decide the best way out of this was honesty.

“I can read the menu. I simply can’t afford it, mate; no currency on me. I just came in to wait for a friend out of the rain. Sorry.” I tell him simply, waiting to see if it would get me thrown out or not. So when I get a genuine smile from the Android it confuses me slightly. Even more confused when he simply starts to make a drink and then places it in front of me.

“Didn’t you hear me, mister? I don’t have any money to pay for the drink.” I ask with a slight frown. He just smiles a bit more and pushes the glass closer to me.

“I heard you, ma’am. I heard your honesty, and you didn’t try to take advantage of the fact that here most robots don’t get any real respect despite the fact that the law says we’re to be treated equally. I think I can manage a drink and some place to relax for that.” The Android told me kindly before moving away to wipe down an already clean table. Looking about I notice that I am the only one in here.

“Sorry to hear that, we had something like that back where I come from; people treated wrong simply because they were different. We put a stop to it as well, but it took time for everyone to be willing to listen to reason. So what’s your name, love?” I ask, trying to be kind to the poor Android, who I am sure had a hard life. The Android froze for a moment before turning slowly to look at me.

“I was made when the law didn’t recognize Androids as sentient beings. I don’t have a name as such, but a series of number were given to me so, if the need arose, they wouldn’t be erasing the wrong Android.” He explains, and I am sure he saw the sudden look of horror on my face because he is quick to ask if I am alright.

I nod my head slightly before growling. The lengths of depravity some beings go to still surprises me.

“Well, the law has been changed, yes, so I think you deserve a name, so let’s see. What about Andy? It’s sort of like Android, and you said you preferred that term to robot; so yes, Andy should do.”

I smile at him and he just stares at me for a moment more before nodding his assent to the name. Grinning, I go back to the drink. He might be an Android but he was sweet. I look down at the glass and see its purple with something that could be a cherry but probably isn’t, but for the sake of my sanity I will pretend it is. Noticing him watching me again, I smile and take a deep breath before downing the whole glass in one shot. I wince as it burns down my throat. Whiskey?

“You gave me whiskey? Hell, since when is whiskey purple?” I ask, slightly curious despite how many times the Doctor told me to not simply imbibed things without him to see if it was ok for my consumption first.

Then again, he can just shove off, he licks things nonstop! That has to be way worse! I wish he would just hurry and show up already. Despite Andy being a cool ‘droid, I would like to get back into the nice and toasty TARDIS. I miss the old girl when we’re on an adventure sometimes. Worse when there is nothing to do when we leave. I groan when I realize what I just thought. The Doctor must be rubbing off on me, what am I thinking hoping for some action?! People tend to get hurt when our type of action starts off. I shake the thoughts off and focus back on Andy who has moved back over towards me.

“It’s simply dye coloring, makes it look more exotic then it really is. You’re humanoid, so I figured it was a good bet that wherever you come from, you have had whiskey before. Which I assumed meant that you wouldn’t have to worry about getting hurt from drinking it. Was I incorrect?” He asks me, slightly worried. With a smile, I shake my head no.

“Nah, it’s actually pretty good. Thanks.” I tell him; he makes another and pushes the glass towards me. With a smile and a soft ‘thanks’ I know he can hear, I sip slowly and close my eyes to listen to the music.

Despite there being a few things different from the type of pubs I am used to, it’s pretty much the same. Time eases past and I take little notice of it while I sip my drink and dry off in the pub. Sometime later the door swishes open and a gust of cold air interrupts my relaxing doze. I peek open my eye, intending to make the Doctor pay Andy for the drinks he gave me. Only it isn’t the Doctor who walks in. Leather clad and scowling, with short chopped hair. He looks at us both before speaking quickly and with a harsh northern accent.

“You have got to hide me quick! Before they see me!” He states before diving behind the counter.

Not a moment too soon it would seem, because I could hear the angry crowd rush passed the door, but thankfully didn’t bother to come in and check if he had come past us. I sip the rest of my drink before leaning over the bar to get a better look at him, and the first thing I notice is the ears, and there is quite a lot of them! With a smile, I am tempted to joke about him running from Dumbo for theft of his property! Instead I give him the all clear with a slight quirk of my lips. I guess my Spaceman isn’t the only one who can attract trouble like nobody’s business.

“It’s all clear, you can quite hiding now.” I let him know. He jumps up and glares at me.

“I was not hiding! I was merely checking the coding for the bar, making sure it’s up to date.” He says while Andy glares him out from behind the bar.

I just smile and finish up my drink while contemplating going back out into the rain and seeing if I can’t go find my Spaceman and see if we can’t find something to do. I glance out the paned window and see the water still pouring down, and sigh. I glance back at leather Biker Boy and decide, since I saved him from the angry mob, he can buy me my next drink.

“Hey Andy, hit me again, and put it on the technician’s tab there.” I tell Andy.

He smiles, mixes me another drink and pushes it over to me. Biker Boy is glaring at me and I can’t help it; he just looks too funny with his big ears. I end up laughing and he glares harder which only makes me laugh harder still.

“I don’t see what’s so funny!” He grouches, and I can’t help it I laugh even more but I manage to drag the chair next to me out.

He glares a bit more but eventually takes the seat next to me. I snort into my drink and offer him one with a nod at my own glass.

“I don’t know why you people insist on addling your little brain even more than it already is.” He states as he turns his head up at my offer.

That sobers me up quickly enough; I didn’t have enough to drink to see that for anything other than what it was: an insult.

“I wasn’t too addled to make sure the village people with the pitch forks didn’t make you into their next roast.” I snap slightly annoyed.

He raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything just nods to my glass.

“I’ll have what she is having.” He says, and just sips at the drink after Andy puts it in front of him.

We don’t speak again for a few minutes; just enjoy our drinks. Then I take a slight glance at him and my boredom and curiosity gets the better of me.

“So come on then, Biker Boy, what were you running away from the village people for?” I ask him, wondering what his story was. I know my Spaceman’s looks well enough to know this man is nothing but trouble, and it makes me grin like a giddy school girl.

“I wasn’t running! They seem to have lost some idol they consider holy. For some reason they thought I had it. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, is all.” He states as he takes another drink of his whiskey before turning to me.

“What about you then, what are you doing out on a night like tonight?” He asks as he looks me over.

I grin and swallow the rest of my whiskey and lean on the counter as I check him out. He isn’t half bad, as long as he doesn’t talk that is. Still, what are the chances he would even notice I existed if it weren’t for the village people chasing him into the pub?

“My friend and I, we sort of travel and see what’s all out there.” I tell him; and damn if he doesn’t have a fine ass.

“Your friend? Well traveling, that’s good. I love traveling myself.”

Was it just me or did he sound sad about me having a friend? With a grin I slam the last of my drink down and move closer to him. You never know unless you try, and really, it’s been awhile since I had time to try and get a leg over. Lately I couldn’t get five minutes to myself, let alone an hour or two to have some fun without Spaceman popping up out of nowhere. That alien might be an unconscious flirt, but he also doesn’t seem to know when someone is trying to get laid! Still, he wasn’t here now, and Biker Boy does look good! Grinning, I place my hand on his upper arm after tossing my hair back.

“Yeah, me and a friend, he is off looking for his own fun for the night, with a man. Want to dance while we wait for the rain to stop?” I ask with a flirty smile; besides Spaceman would never know I just pegged him off as gay to get laid. Which for some reason is hilarious to me and I can’t help but grin even wider.

He turns and looks at me for a minute.

“I don’t dance.” He states gruffly, then quickly glances away.

With a playful grin, I move closer to him. No way was I going to let him get away now. I know I have his interest, and I plan on keeping it for a bit.

“Don’t dance, or can’t dance?” I challenge, knowing just from looking he won’t back down from a dare.

He is quick to look at me again, with a glare. Oh definitely one who can’t back down from a challenge. This was going to be fun.

“I don’t dance.” He tells me irritably.

I look him over and then turn my attention to Andy who had moved away to allow us our space and grin at him. He notices me and I wink at him before leaning forward and smile sweetly.

“Well, since Biker Boy here can’t dance, why don’t you do me the honor, Andy?” I ask him with a smile and start to get up; I don’t miss the way Biker Boy growls slightly as I do. Andy tips his head slightly and starts around from behind the counter.

“Shouldn’t you be keeping bar or something?” I hear Biker Boy grouch as he sees Andy come to dance with me.

I am sure that it was Andy’s answer that sealed the deal, however.

“I, unlike you, am equipped with everything I need in order to please a customer, including dancing.” He remarks as he comes forwards and takes my hand before leading me into an open area so we can sway to the music that has been pouring out of the speakers softly.

I have never heard anything like it before, some sort of cross between whale and dolphin singing I believe, but I couldn’t be sure. It was nice and slow though, so I was more than happy to slide up to Andy and wrap my arms around him, and just sway with him. I didn’t fail to notice Biker Boy glaring at us. When the song ends, Andy graciously leads me back over to my seat while he heads back behind the bar and makes me another drink. I take it with smile and thank him for it. I sip at my drink for a moment almost nonchalantly, and then lay the final nail in Biker Boy’s coffin.

“You were a wonderful dancer, Andy. We simply must do that again sometime.” I gush out to Andy, who just smiles and tips his head to me.

I don’t see Biker Boy’s glaring look but I can hear the growl. It’s hard to keep the smirk off my face.

“He is a type beta commercial commissioned Android, honestly their dancing abilities are limited at best.” He growls next to my ear and I can’t help the slight shiver at the way he speaks; as if there were nothing in the world that could touch him.

Giving myself a mental shake, I just glance over my shoulder and smile sweetly.

“Oh I am sure you would dance just fine, Biker Boy.” I say in a placating manner before dismissing him and turning back to my drink and Andy.

I have to force the smirk to stay off my face when I hear him growl again before taking my hand from my drink, and pulling me around to face him. He tugs me up and back over to where me and Andy had been dancing moments before.

“You’re the most infuriating human I have ever met. Do you know that? And I assure you that quite an achievement.” He growls before pulling me closer to him and slipping his arm round my waist and pulling me flush to him before starting to sway us around to a slightly faster pace beat music.

I just smirk up at him and slip my hands round his neck and rock my hips forward brushing against him ‘accidently’ as we dance. I see his eyes widen slightly and I smirk daring him to say something. He just glares before pulling me up off me feet for a moment as he swirls us both around.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” I say as if I don’t know what I am doing to him as I move my body in just the right way for me to continue to ‘accidently’ brush up against him in some way or another.

I can’t be certain but I am pretty sure he just groaned. I grin wider and I don’t fail to notice the way his hands wonder slightly lower than what could be considered decent if it were just two people having a good time out dancing. I say nothing and just continue to sway with him until the song ends. We stop but neither of us pulls away. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, how is my dancing?” He asks me smugly as if he expected to get a medal.

“I suppose it’s not half bad, but still think Andy might know a few movies you could do with picking up.” I knock him down a few notches before I slip my arms back up his chest and wrap my arms around his head and let my fingers trail up his soft short cropped hair before resting at his neck. I push myself flush against his chest in an unmistakable move and tug his head down and kiss him for all he’s worth.

I press my lips firmly and insistently against his, and slowly mouth against him, teasing him into following me. He’s stiff at first but slowly the tension drains from his shoulders and he kisses back. When I feel he is sufficiently relaxed and comfortable with our kiss, I nip lightly at his bottom lip, and am instantly rewarded with his gasp. I let my tongue slip out and lick lightly against his bottom lip before drawing it into my mouth and suckling on it. I part with one last nip to his lips. I open my eyes and glance up and see his eyes dark with lust and he is breathing heavily. I smile sweetly up at him.

“What was that?” He asks when he finally catches his breath.

I happily notice he still hasn’t released me from his hold. I look him over and decide that yes, I really do want to follow through with this. He may not be handsome in the conventional sense but he has got that rugged look going for him and, damn it, I am horny now. Letting my fingers draw little nonsensical patters on the back of his neck, I quirk my lips, enticingly.

“It’s an offer to get a room and have some fun for the night.” I tell him plainly and honestly.

I’m satisfied to see his eyes darken even more, though it’s strange, his eyes look so old. I shiver slightly but quickly cast the thought aside when I notice him pulling away slightly.

“I don’t do that sort of thing. I don’t dance.” For once he isn’t being rude or condescending, simply telling me the truth of the matter.

Unwilling to give in just yet, I lean forwards and press a light kiss to his lips which he gladly returns. When I pull back, he sighs and presses his forehead to mine.

“Been awhile has it?” I ask gently, not pressing but needing to understand if he was hesitant because he wasn’t interested or because it had simply been some time since he had been in the sack with someone.

“You have no idea.” He replies, his hands drifting slightly as he starts to sway us to the slower beat that starts to play.

“Lost a love one?” I ask, and his quick intake of air is answer enough.

I sigh slightly myself, and I really was hoping for some fun tonight.

“I understand. I am sorry, who was she?” I ask kindly, deciding he deserved some compassion; I could also see the pain in his eyes.

He stares at me for a moment, apparently trying to decide something. I don’t press further just sway with him and let him decide if he wants to tell me. He doesn’t speak and I almost think he isn’t going to answer; and that’s ok too. Then he sighs and lays his head on my shoulder, and we continue to sway.

“I lost my entire family. There was a war, and fire. They didn’t make it.” He tells me, and stiffens slight as if waiting for me to belittle his loss.

I slip my hands inside his leather jacket and pet gently at his back, offering what small measure of comfort I could.

“I’m sorry, Biker Boy; nobody deserves that. How long has it been?” I ask gently, trying not to scare him off with my questions.

I am hoping that by getting him to talk about it, one day he can move on; not with me, but with whoever happens to run into him next. He shutters slightly as if in pain. Poor thing probably is.

“About ten years.” He answers bluntly and emotionlessly.

I pull back slightly and look him over, there is overwhelming pain in his eyes and, well, I might have just wanted to get a leg over before, but now I really want to help him. He can’t stay in pain forever and I am sure, if she truly loved him, she would want him to move on and be happy again.

“Oh Biker Boy, you need to live again, I am sure they would want you to.” I tell him softly and gently, trying my hardest not to be pushy about the whole thing, but wanting to help him move on and start to live again.

“I am living.” He doesn’t say that’s the problem but he may as well have.

I sigh before deciding to stick to my original plan, if only slightly diverted from simply a quickie to a fun night in hope it will help him to start living again. I slowly bring my hands up to his face so he can see them coming; he doesn’t flinch away but he does seem guarded. I gently let my fingers trail across his high cheekbones. I place my fingers at the top of his furrowing brow and smooth his forehead out before trailing my fingers lightly down to his eyes. He lets them fall shut as I trace them before moving to trace down his nose. I poke his pointed nose and get a slight quirk of the lips. I train my eyes on his soft lips still slightly flushed from our earlier make out session. I press my fingers lightly against the center of his lips, tracing them to the edges and gently trace over the hard frown lines. I let my hands trail slightly down his arms and relax slightly on his upper arms.

I capture his eyes with my own, and slowly move forward to capture his lips again. He leans forward the rest of the way and I quickly tug his bottom lip between my teeth, worrying it. Then I let my tongue slip in and lick at the seam of his lips. His breath is picking up nicely and before long he is moaning slightly into my mouth. I grin and nip at his lips and then brush my knee gently between his legs to give him some friction to press against. He groans into the kiss and tugs me forward to press more firmly to me. I grin and kiss him again quickly before pulling away, and I am quite satisfied to hear the slight whine in his throat as he tries to recapture my lips. I press slightly at his chest and he stops, and try as he might, he can’t keep the pout from his lips.

“We should take this somewhere else, unless you’re into voyeurism?” I tease him and give him a parting kiss.

He seems to hesitate slightly and pulls back from me before seemingly deciding what he wants, finally.

“My place is too far away. How close is yours?” He asks as he moves in for another kiss again.

I groan in a not so happy way. It’s not that I don’t know where the TARDIS is parked, and I am sure Biker Boy here wouldn’t even realize he was in a spaceship; well, at least not until morning came, but Spaceman would kill me if I brought someone to shag into the TARDIS. I really need to have a talk about this with him eventually. It’s rather easy to feel his interest in what I am proposing by now.

“Can’t; my friend, remember?” I groan out, wondering where we could go to take this somewhere more private.

“I remember you telling me he is gay.” He says as he takes the initiative and kisses at my neck, finally letting his hands move and tangle in my hair.

“Yes, but he lives there as well. It would be a bit awkward come morning.” I moan as his lips trail up to the point just behind my ear.

“There is a free room upstairs for costumer use.”

I had plain forgotten about Andy being there; had forgotten the universe was there, actually. I glance over at Andy and he is smiling at me and nodding his head towards the staircase I hadn’t noticed before now. I grin and thank him while tugging at Biker Boy’s hand. Not wanting to lose momentum, I keep myself pressed against him as we slowly climb the stairs to our room, sharing quick hungry kisses. I groan when I knock into the door jamb. Quickly opening the door, I yank Biker Boy in after me, pulling him back into another fierce kiss; this time letting my tongue slip in and lick gently at the roof of his mouth before trailing along his teeth. I yank his jacket off and tug him forwards towards the bed, and we stumble down upon the soft mattress. I groan when he seems to freeze up on me once we’re on the bed.

“What’s wrong?” I ask while leaning in to nip at his ear and kiss at his neck.

“I haven’t—I don’t. That’s to say, I don’t normally do this kind of thing.” He huffs out eventually as he tilts his head to give me better access.

Nipping at his neck, I pull back and grab his face.

“It’s like riding a bike; when you fall off you get right back on again. You’ll do fine, I’m sure.” I reassure him before pushing him down into the mattress and straddle his waist.

I push down slightly and he throws his head back and moans. It doesn’t take long before I feel his fingers trailing up my sides. He pets at my cheek for a moment then leans up to kiss me again. Breaking apart from the kiss, he trails his hands down, allowing them to brush over my breast as he seeks out the hem of my shirt. Once he finds it, he quick yanks my shirt up and off. I am quick to return the favor and help him get out of his shirt. I give him a wicked grin as I lean down to kiss at his breastbone.

“Here let me help you.” I tell him before trailing my way down his chest.

He gasps and falls back, allowing me to take control. I nip playfully at his belly button before unbuckling his belt. I look up and see him watching me; and grin at him before pulling his zipper down with my teeth, and he groans. I quickly yank his boxers down. I trail my eyes over him from top to bottom deliberately, and then let a low whistle out. Even if I hadn’t wanted him to feel good I would have had to admit how damn sexy he was. I hear the slight whimpering growl issue low in his throat. Licking my lips, I lean down and suck on his Adams apple; smirking when it becomes a full blown whine. His hands slide sensually up my sides, drawing slow patterns I don’t recognize over my skin as he slowly slides his hands up my arms. Once he reaches my shoulders, he leans his head up and kisses along my shoulder, slowly bringing down the straps to my lace bra as he trails his lips back down. I make an encouraging noise myself when his hands finally trail up my back to the clasp of my bra and unhooks it, allowing it to fall off me. I feel him starting to move to flip us over but decide that I rather like being atop him. Besides, I just want him to relax and enjoy it. So, with a grin, I push him back down and kiss my way across his chest; and I am rather surprised by how hairless he is.

Smirking, I decide to see if he is sensitive and quickly trial my way down to his hipbone; kissing, nipping, and licking. I take a moment there to tease his hipbone and make sure I leave a mark behind. Trailing even further down, I make sure to get teasingly close to his member but never close enough to actually give any true pressure, and I can hear his groaning. I push his leg up and open to ‘get space’ then I go in and nip playfully at his inner thigh before sucking on the slightly red skin. I am rewarded with his gasping moans, and he spreads his leg even further to give me more room to work with while thrusting his hips into the air, trying to gain some sort of contact. His breath is coming in short sharp pants; groaning almost non-stop.

“Please, please, please, please, please, please, please!” He begs when I don’t move on from teasing; just holding his hips down, slowly torturing and teasing him.

I grin, pleased I had him begging slightly; and with a final parting playful nip, I quit playing and, catching his gaze, I lean forward and take his member into my mouth and swallow him down to the hilt in one hit. He throws his head back, moans out and tries to thrust his hips forwards. Hearing the noises he was now making and, adding to the fact that the teasing has gotten me wet as well as him hard, I decided play time was over. I swallow him down to his hilt one more time before hollowing my cheeks out and sucking hard. I hear the slightly choked sound he is making and that is it, I need to move this along. I slide my tongue under and around his head before pulling away completely and nudge his legs open. He complies but groans, thinking I am going to start teasing again. Grinning, I pull away and leave him and the bed quickly to get rid of my pants; leaving me standing in just my silk bikini panties, my shoes having been kicked off earlier. I see his eyes trail over me appreciatively before groaning and tipping his head back. Wasting no more time, I tug them down to my lower thighs before letting them drop to the floor, and step out of them. I quickly make my way back to the end of the bed.

“Don’t worry, I’m done playing, Biker Boy.” I whisper to him huskily while crawling forward, allowing him to press against me slightly as I slide my body up over his own.

At some point he had lifted himself up on his forearms. I lean forward and snare him into a searing kiss where I lick at his lips till he opens under my assault, and I delve in as I help position him at my entrance. I lick and twirl my tongue around his, enticing it forward to play with me; and then latch on, sucking on it. He groans and while doing so, after deciding I was wet enough to make it easy, I quickly thrust my hips down, allowing him to sink into me. We’re both moaning now, and I can’t help but groan when I feel his girth fill me nicely. I go to move but Biker Boy has apparently found some strength of will somewhere because he grabbed my hips, holding me still, gasping to give myself a minute to adjust. For such a bad ass look and mouth he has, he can be quite the gentleman. I allow myself to lie still; panting myself, as his hands quickly run up and down my spine before moving into my hair and using it to tug me forward to resume our kiss.

Figuring this is the signal to start, I press against his lightly muscled chest to help keep myself balanced; I lift my hips up slightly before allowing them to drop back down. Gaining a groan from both of us, I push all the way up and my hair fall over my shoulders. I grate my hips slightly and hear him hiss and then moan when I start a steady and fast rhythm for us to follow. I lift my hips, and then let them slam back down, and he thrusts up to meet me each time, moaning almost continuously until he finds himself something better to occupy his mouth with. He lets his hand slide slightly over my bare shoulder before trailing down over my breast. Rolling one nipple between his fingers, I groan. Leaning forwards, he continues to play with my left breast with his hand while bringing the right into his mouth and laving it with attention. I groan and throw my own head back. It can’t have been ten years since the last time. Just can’t be.

I can feel the heat pooling low in my stomach and know I am almost ready to finish; and wanting to make sure he does as well, I twist my hips slightly before lifting up and slamming back down. Twisting and grating my hips on each pull, I have him groaning within minutes. I can feel my thighs burning from the strain but don’t worry; I know we’re not going to last much longer. I am correct because his breathing is so fast it’s worrisome, his hips are thrusting erratically, and I am not sure the noises he is now making are even allowed to be considered moans, muffled though they are because he hasn’t released my breast. With one last pull of my stomach muscles, I lift myself and twist before falling back down, then suddenly his hands are on my hips in a crushing hold, keeping me pinned down on his member as he empties himself into me. His teeth close and he bites into my breast, the sharp contrast to the quick sharp pain caused the quick pleasure to recede slightly before coming back in a wave even higher, carrying me over the edge with it.

Losing energy and the relaxed feeling that comes quickly, I lean down to rest on top his chest and groan when said action snags my nipple out from his mouth. I can’t help the slight huffing laugh I give when his mouth automatically seems to latch onto my shoulder and starts to suck almost absentmindedly. What is it with the men around me and their oral fixation?! He doesn’t seem to have a problem, just lying there together quietly. Slowly, his breathing comes back under control, and his hands seem to have a mind of their own as they drift lazily up and down my back. I trace nonsensical pattern onto his chest above where his heart would be, you know, if he has one. I almost laugh out loud at the thought that I had just shagged an alien! A damn sexy one, one I wouldn’t mind terribly doing so again with, if it weren’t for the whole traveling around space, AND time bit.

Would be kind of hard to explain. His mouth hasn’t stopped its exploration of the junction between my neck and shoulder. I would have to hide the mark from Spaceman. There are just some things you shouldn’t tell others, even your best mate in the whole universe. I glance at the clock and notice it’s getting late, or rather early. With a sigh, I pull away and kiss Biker Boy again. It was time to get back to the TARDIS and my Spaceman. I do laugh lightly when I hear the sound he is making!

“Are you purring?!” I ask, amused as I hear the sound rumbling.

He glares slightly and a slight flush starts to creep up his neck, but the sound persists.

“It’s how my kind express their content.” He explains, avoiding eye contact.

I grin and kiss him again, the sound increasing slightly in intensity.

“I think it’s cute, and that it suits you.” I let him know with another quick kiss he tries to turn into something more.

I pull back before he can succeed. I laugh at the pout he has on.

“I have to get going.” I tell him as I slide out of the bed and quietly gather my clothing.

He sits up and unashamedly sits there starker’s on the edge of the bed watching me.

“What’s your name? I’m the –.” He starts to say, but I walk back over and quickly silence him with another kiss that leaves him breathless.

“Uh ah, no names. Fun, remember?” I tell him and walk back towards the bathroom door and I jump quickly into the shower, cleaning myself in record time.

I glance in the mirror and see the slight teeth marks around my right nipple and groan, knowing I wouldn’t soon forget tonight. I would definitely need concealer for the shoulder I note as I pull my bra and panties on before getting dressed in my shirt, pants and jacket. I walk back out and he is still sitting where I left him earlier. With a saucy wink, I walk forward, grab my boots and slip them on before turning to go, only to find him waiting by the door with boxers on. When in the world had he got up? Grinning, I make my way over to him. Leaning up, I kiss him again before going to grab the handle. He pulls me back and kisses me senseless!

“No names? How am I meant to address you, if I were to see you again, then?” He asks in a husky voice, and I know I must take off before we end up in bed again.

“I travel, remember? Well, if you ever see me again, I will think about letting you know my name.” I laugh out to him before placing one final kiss and taking off for the TARDIS.

//End Flashback//

With a shiver, I glance over at Spaceman. That was the first time I had seen my Biker Boy. It was not, however, the last time. We have seen each other a handful of times, in many different circumstances, but we always end up in the same place, together. Whether in a bed, against a wall, on a table, over a couch, in a shower. It doesn’t matter, we always end up together. I get that it’s weird that he is popping up all over time and space, but even if I wanted to know the answers, I couldn’t ask.

The third time we met up I decided to lay some ground rules. I am glad I helped him, and I don’t even mind being his rebound from his wife, but I don’t want to get involved emotionally, or at least that was supposed to be the plan. It didn’t exactly work out. Now whenever I see him, I end up running with him, and Spaceman doing something or another on the planet. I am sure Spaceman wouldn’t mind I had another friend; he might, however, disapprove of the type of relationship we have. For all his good looks, he can be slightly old fashion.

So, now Biker Boy and I meet up and run, he can attract as much trouble as Spaceman, and then we end up together. We never spend the whole night together, and we never give names. We’re not supposed to ask for names either, but he liked to break rules as much as Spaceman because every time I go to leave, he calls out his question of my name. I tell him I will tell him my name if we ever see each other again.

It probably wouldn’t have been that noticeable if that had been the only thing going on, because as much as I love Spaceman, he can be quite oblivious to what’s right in front of him; but I had also ended up meeting another man. Yeah, before I couldn’t get one man to marry me, now I have two men on the side and Spaceman front and center. With Biker Boy he had no clue I had been missing, or what I had gotten up to in said missing hours. I just walked into the TARDIS at the equivalent of 4am to find Spaceman pacing in the control room. When he saw me, he rushed over asking if I was ok. When he calmed down, he asked what happened; I told him I simply waited the rain out in some pub. He asked what I had done while waiting, I just told him I had met a nice Android named Andy, who hadn’t made me pay for my drinks.

That’s when I realized how much I had to drink and how it hadn’t really affected me. I mean yeah, I was warm and mellow, but with as much as I had syphoned down, I should have been smashed. Spaceman explained a pill was put in every alcoholic drink that is served. That it ties in with your DNA, allowing you to get the buzz and warm feeling without actually getting drunk or having the hangover the next morning. I muttered something about being happy about that, and he thought I was referring to the hangover, so he just grinned and explained he knew the best hangover cure because he once got smashed on a planet and the TARDIS wouldn’t allow him to fly her without sobering up. He then tugged me along to show me how to make it. Turning towards Spaceman when I hear him whimper, I pull him closer, hoping to help banish his nightmares as my eyes start to slide shut in exhaustion.

END OF CHAPTER

Well I hope that was an awesome first start to introducing the Doctors to Donna. Next chapter will involve another Doctor. I don’t think it will be that hard to know what nickname is used for which version of the Doctor. Still, I suppose if you want to do something fun, you can try to guess what Doctor is being referred to in each chapter. I am normally a slash writer, in fact before falling completely for 10/Donna I was all for 9/Jack, so I worry about the sex scenes. So, in short, please don’t forget to let me know what you think of them! I will start working on Chapter Three soon, so watch out for that as well!

 

***As always bas_math_girl is to thank for being able to read this at all! Please don’t forget to thank her as well! ***


	3. The Second Tryst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna keeps disappearing on the Doctor! Now he is curious as to why, and after the big fight he is more determined than ever, not only to save his not even there yet relationship with her, but to know what has her so happy. On Donna’s end she is just trying to run fast enough to stay ahead of it all. Come see how long she can keep running for.

I don’t own Doctor Who nor do I intend to make any money off of this, it is all for our entertainment. So please enjoy and if you try to sue me you will get nothing, because I have nothing. I’d say you might get a fat cat, but well I don’t think she is accepting anymore subjects to rule over.

Rating: MA because it will have a lot of sex scenes I am afraid, and because we’re talking about me here there will also be angst; However I am trying to make this more adventure/drama and romance than anything else.

Pairing/s: Donna/Doctor (9th) Donna/Doctor (10th) and Donna/Doctor (11th)

Warnings: It’s likely going to be very confusing to read I won’t lie. I blame bas_math_girl as you should for this, it’s all her fault. Also you should probably thank her as well because she is my beta and has done an awesome job on trying to keep it straight and to the point. I don’t think there will be any major problems with reading this unless you don’t like sex scenes. Then you should probably be warned now that this will contain at the very least some sex scenes. How many and how detailed hasn’t been decided yet. There will be a lot of romance and adventure, and drama. There might be some angst but come on this is me were talking about so there kind of has to be some in it. I think that’s all for the warnings, if not I will add it as a note.

Summary: Donna keeps disappearing on the Doctor! Now he is curious as to why, and after the big fight he is more determined than ever, not only to save his not even there yet relationship with her, but to know what has her so happy. On Donna’s end she is just trying to run fast enough to stay ahead of it all. Come see how long she can keep running for.

Keep Running

Chapter Three: The Second Tryst

Donna’s POV

Groaning, I turn over to curl into the Doctor and cuddle for warmth only to notice he isn’t there. Lifting my head, I squint my eyes and am rewarded when I see him sitting on the edge of the bed. I wonder what time it is, it can’t be that early. I feel a slight affirmation and smile my thanks to the TARDIS before turning my full attention back to Spaceman. It couldn’t have been a nightmare, I am good about waking up at even the slightest sign of a nightmare, and even if I wasn’t, I had made the TARDIS swear that she would awake me if I didn’t for some reason respond to his distress. Figuring the best way to end this quickly was the direct route; I sit up, lay my hand on his shoulder, and tug him ‘round to face me. I gasp slightly when I see his eyes full of tears and he looks so lost just sitting there. I am almost tempted to say he is frightened. I quickly pull him into my arms and he stiffens slightly before giving in and his shoulders start to shake and I can feel the dampness on my shoulder. He isn’t making a sound so I do the only thing I can, and mutter to him that it’s ok to let it out. Then he is full on sobbing with the loud wails and all. I rub his back and keep making soothing sounds while he cries it all out. Eventually he has calmed down to a hiccup here and there with the occasional hitching of the breath.

“Spaceman, what was that?” I ask gently, not wanting him to think he couldn’t cry in front of me, but needing to know what had caused it in order to help him get over it.

He curls further into me and brings his feet up and presses them against his chest so he is practically in my lap. I smile, understanding what he wants. I reach behind me and snag the blanket and wrap it around him using it as a shield from the rest of the world where my body can’t reach to act as the barrier. His shivering starts to lesson slightly but he still keeps his head tucked underneath my chin and his hands wrapped firmly around me.

“I was sleeping when suddenly I had a thought that woke me up.” I hear him mutter and frown.

I am not sure what thought could cause him such distress but I intend to end it the minute I figure it out. I dislike my Spaceman being in such distress. I wait patiently to see if he will explain further but when no answer is forthcoming, I press for more slightly.

“What thought, Spaceman?” I ask him, wanting to help soothe this ache as I do his nightmares.

I love my Spaceman, I do. He has taken a big portion of my heart, and just whisked it away to some far and distant planet. Sometimes I fear I will never see it again, but if keeping my secret and acting as best friend is the trade-off for being able to go with him in the TARDIS, then so be it. I won’t end up like Martha or Rose, of that I am determined. Besides, I think my heart might just be healing, with the help of my Biker Boy and Tweedy. I shake my head, trying to rid myself of their thoughts; now was not the time to be thinking of them. I refocus on my Spaceman and continue to pet at his arm to calm him some more.

“I just thought about losing someone I care about deeply.” He mutters into my chest.

Realization dawns; he must finally be mourning Rose properly. I sigh slightly and pull him tighter to me, wishing I could take the grief he was about to go through for him.

“Oh Spaceman, I wish I could deal with this for you. It will hurt, and you will cry, and maybe even scream. It won’t be fun, and it won’t be pretty, but in the end the pain will lessen slightly with time. I am afraid the TARDIS can’t just jump us into the future for this either, though for your sake I wish it were so. I know you love Rose very much. I am so sorry you lost her, Spaceman.” I tell him sincerely, because no matter even if I was sometimes jealous of how much my Spaceman cared for her, I don’t wish this pain on him.

I know what it feels like to love someone just slightly out of reach. How much that hurts, and how much you end up giving up just so they can be happy. After all, that’s what I had to do for my Spaceman. I knew he was in still love with Rose the first time we met, that’s part of why I had to turn him down. So we could both heal from our losses. It didn’t help that poor Martha went and fell in love with him, and they both got hurt over that. Then she left, and I am sure that just reminded him of his loss of Rose all over again. It must finally be hitting him that he can never be with Rose again. Well, I will just have to be a woman about it and help him through it as best as I can. Spaceman glances up at me and looks slightly confused for a moment. I smile reassuringly and let him know I will be there for him, just as I always have been.

“Donna, what would you do if you loved someone so much it hurt, actually physically hurt, to be apart from them but you could never be with them because of a mistake you made?” He asked me timidly, and his lips were trembling again slightly.

I sigh slightly and then just pull him closer to me; if only he knew how much I understood his dilemma.

“You love them enough to let them go, so they can hopefully live a happy life, even if it is without you. Then you grieve and move on to find some happiness yourself.” I tell him honestly, hoping to help him find someone else to love after Rose.

Oh I know it won’t be me, but that doesn’t mean he can’t love somebody again someday. After all, he will live a very long time; he shouldn’t be alone forever just because love had hurt him once. I can hear his slight whimpering but do nothing more than hold him, knowing that there is nothing I can really do to make this better for him. He leans back into me and just sits there in my arms, and it amazes me how others can call him cruel or uncaring. Almost everything affects him even if it’s his enemies. He is just too caring a man. I hold him to me and just rock him back and forth trying to help him in some way. When the slight whimpering continues and sleep doesn’t seem like it will be happening any time soon for either of us, I decide to move us somewhere else. I shift slightly to get up but Spaceman isn’t happy about this, apparently, because he twists his face further into my neck and just holds on tighter.

“Come on Spaceman, I think tonight we’re going to need something a bit stronger than tea to get us off to sleep.” I say while slowly getting up so he doesn’t have to release his hold on me.

Before long we’re finally out of the bed and he is wrapped around my side as he tugs the blanket along behind him while I lead him towards the study. I hear him mumble something but don’t quite catch what it is.

“What was that sweetheart?” I ask gently, wondering if he wanted to talk about Rose already. I would have thought he would need a little while before he would be ready to actually speak about it, but you never did know with Spaceman.

“Said that alcohol doesn’t work with me. Too fast a metabolism.” He sniffs while pushing closer to me.

I grin before tugging him into his study and wait for him to go grab his usual seat in front of the fire; the only source of lighting on. He looks at me, then the chairs, then back to me again. Then promptly presses back to my side and shakes his head. Realizing what’s wrong, I glance up to the ceiling.

“A better seating arrangement for now please love?” I ask the TARDIS gently while patting at the wall nearest me. ‘Also, if you could manage it, a glass of the drink he told me got him smashed and you wouldn’t let him drive,’ I ask in my mind only and feel her buzz slightly in the back of my mind so I know she heard me.

Then before my eyes, something I would never grow tired of watching, the old worn leather chairs are suddenly further apart on a slightly red carpet that wasn’t there a moment ago. There is also an old beaten brown leather couch now sitting between the chairs facing the fire place. A table sitting in front of it, and a bar with drinks already made appears off to the side of the wall. Warm, cozy, and a good stiff drink. It won’t fix what’s wrong for him, but it will calm him down. I pull him forward and deposit him on the couch with a slight huffing whine from him, before going to get the drinks. I pet the wall again with one last ‘thanks’ before turning my attention back to Spaceman.

Walking over to him, I hand him his glass and keep the brandy for myself. He takes his glass from me as I sit down next to him. Within moments he has himself pressed against my side again; leaning his head on my shoulder while bring his glass forwards to sniff at it. I smile slightly; there are times I swear he is nothing more than an overgrown, talking, cat. His nose wrinkles up slightly before he turns to look at me.

“How in the world did you get this stuff on board? She never lets me bring any in her!” He complains loudly, and I laugh slightly before ruffling his hair. He can be such a kid sometimes.

“I asked nicely. You might try doing it sometime. If you stopped smacking her with that mallet she might do what you ask.” I tell him, only half joking.

He picks up on it at once and protests.

“She knows I don’t mean anything by it!” He whines out and then, just like that, he is looking at the wall sadly.

All energy gone, and I can’t help but be reminded of Tweedy. He always has massive amounts of energy. Hell, the first time we met was probably the most calm he has ever been, and considering everything that happened, that’s saying something.

//Flashback//

With a smile, I sit down in the corner café and decide to wait for my Spaceman to show up with whatever trouble he has managed this time in tow. I am not too sure how we managed to get separated, just that it involved a crowd of angry beings. Apparently they didn’t appreciate how the Doctor ‘tested for durellium’; whatever that is. I still say it was just an excuse for him to lick their Sacred Scrolls. I don’t even know why you would want to lick a scroll that’s had who knows how many hands on it! That’s the Spaceman for you though. He, of course, swore up and down as we were running away from the angry mob that it was necessary to make sure they were not being conned by that overgrown jellyfish we had seen early hiding out making counterfeit scrolls. With a slight rolling of my shoulders, I shake all thoughts of the run out of my head. We had split up to try and get the crowd to thin out and give up. I had gotten the majority of them following me, so I wasn’t overly worried. Besides, my Spaceman could run like it was nobody’s business. So, with a shrug I sit down and wave the waitress over to me; a very feline looking waitress.

“What can I get you today?” She asks with a fanged smile.

I grin back. I had been assured by the Doctor they were actually a very kindly race of felines, so I wasn’t too worried; then again with today’s track record. I quickly smile and order an old fashioned tea. From what the Doctor believes, though I disagree, we’re only about 250 years into my future. We, however, are not on Earth, where we were originally supposed to go, to see a personal play by Shakespeare. That obviously didn’t go according to plan, and we ended up on Shiverium. At least I think that’s how the Doctor said it. All I know is we ended up running away instead of watching a play. Suppose it’s the usual then, honestly.

I thank the waitress when she sets my order down and she quickly leaves. From what I could pick up from what Spaceman said, there are two races that live here. The Strivock, the original people of the planet, and the Ferlin, or the cat people as I call them. Luckily for me we only managed to upset the Strivock. I glance up when something blocks the sunlight off from me. I almost die laughing when I do! What is he wearing?! Is that tweed? Oh my god, it is! I can’t hold it in any longer; I just burst out laughing. He pouts for a moment before grinning and dropping himself in the chair across from me. He looks like a college professor’s student aid. I don’t know who let him out of the house looking like that.

“Can I help you?” I ask, slightly amused; but I didn’t need any more trouble than I already had at the moment. I still hadn’t seen Spaceman, after all.

“Perhaps; I was looking for my friend. She had run off this way with her Rory. Umm, have we met before?” He asks with a slightly puzzled look to his face, and if he wasn’t so adorable I would have laughed about the line he used.

Honestly, the best he could come up with was ‘have we met before?’ Still, he was cute enough, despite the tweed, and it wouldn’t hurt anything to just chat while I wait for Spaceman to arrive.

“Have we met before? Really?! That’s the best pick up line you can come up with?” I tease him good naturedly.

I can see the flush crawl up his neck with striking quickness. I grin at his spluttering denials he was chatting me up.

“Uh huh. So you have a friend with a Rory and you just thought she was sitting alone next to a red head?” I tease him some more.

His eyes trail up to my hair and his face goes strangely blank for a moment and he mutters something about wanting to be ginger.

“I don’t think you would pull the red look off, Tweeds. Too skinny. God, you’re worse than my friend. I mean, I thought he was a skinny little thing, but you’re smaller than a rake!” I tell him while really looking him over.

He has brown floppy hair that keeps falling into his face, and a quick grin. He is truly the skinniest person I have ever met. You couldn’t forget the tweed even if you tried. He is cute in a younger man in college sort of way. Which is where he seems to have stepped out of.

“Tweeds?! You make it seem as if I am a stick or something!” He mutters while looking down at my tea.

I can already guess his plan and quickly snatch my cup up before he can get his mitts on it. Then I wave the waitress over to us so he can get his own drink. Blushing, he orders a soda, which I nix just with a single look. He is already hyper, no need to add sugar. I tell her a tea will be fine, and she nods while walking away to get him his drink. He pouts about the drink for a minute before perking up and chatting about something or other about Sacred Scrolls being licked and I can only grin, wondering what he would think if he knew.

“Shouldn’t you be getting off to look for your friend and her Rory?” I ask, glancing about as if they would be summoned by my enquiry alone. We have, after all, spent the better part of the afternoon chatting away about nothing in particular. It is starting to get late, and I really need to go and find Spaceman soon. Usually he would have shown up by now, so I was slightly worried. Still, I know the TARDIS would inform me if something was truly wrong. He is pouting again and reaching to catch my hand. I look at him bemusedly.

“I don’t want you to go.” He whispers so quietly I almost don’t hear him.

He has such a sad and confused look about him that I don’t have the heart to leave him sitting there alone in order to go and look for my Spaceman. So I sit back down and flip my hand over so it’s holding his properly.

“You want to tell me what’s wrong, sweetheart? Perhaps I can help?” I ask him gently, hoping to be of some help or comfort to him.

He glances about as if looking for the answer to pop out of nowhere. Then shakes his head and refocuses on me.

“I don’t really know. I just seem to have lost something; don’t really know what. I wish I had it back though. I really miss it.” He says quietly, as if afraid of speaking out loud will somehow make it all the more true and real.

I know how that is and I can sympathize. I squeeze his hand slightly to pull him back from whatever memory he is trying to recall, and smile.

“Well, if you lost something there is nothing more to it than to go and re-find it again. Tell you what, why don’t you tell me what you remember and I’ll see if I can’t help you.” I tell him with a huge smile.

I press slightly into my own mind to feel the hum of the TARDIS to make sure everything was alright with my Spaceman, and get a very bemused ‘yes’ back. I thank her and ask her to inform the Doctor I will be home later on tonight, that I am helping a friend. Refocusing back in on Tweedy here, I wait for him to calm down and center his thoughts. It doesn’t take long, I can tell he doesn’t like to dwell on the past that much. I say nothing and wait for him to start the conversation. It doesn’t take long; obviously he doesn’t like silence either. The majority of the afternoon told me that. Even when there was nothing to really talk about he would go on and on like my Spaceman, explaining something or another. Anything to keep the silence at bay.

“There was an explosion, pain. Fire was all around me. I was sick, dying actually. I think I was rammed against the door of my own ship! When I came to I was toppling over the edge of the door of my ship and on to this little planet. I managed to get inside my ship again, but we crashed. Took a while to get used to this body. Then I met Amelia. We sort of ran away after that. Been running ever since.” He tells me, and I can’t help but feel for him.

Glancing about even just in the general area I was in let me know this probably wasn’t the best planet to be on to forget about that. Everything was in burnt burgundy orange and red colors. There was red dirt. Two orbiting suns keep the sky a fiery orange red at all times of the day. In short the planet looked as if it was always on fire.

“That’s horrible, but if you remember all of that, then what is it you think you have lost?” I ask, slightly confused.

He seemed to remember everything, and yes, I know that if you can’t remember something then how can you explain it is missing? But he seems to have everything down pat, so I am not sure what he believes he lost.

“It’s more of a who. I just know someone is missing. I think I lost my wife in the explosion. I think I am afraid to remember it. So I just keep running away.” He tells me, and lets his head drop onto the table to bury his face in his arms.

I get up and move around the table, and pull him into my arms. He does not make a sound, I just hear the slight ‘pleases’ in a watery tone over and over. I rock us back and forth, trying to calm him down. After a few minutes of us sitting there like that, with him practically in my lap, holding onto me, he finally pulls back slightly. He stares at me hard for a minute and suddenly I know what is coming; and I wouldn’t even mind it so much if it weren’t for the whole emotional breakdown he just had. I don’t stop him when he moves forward and crushes his lips to mine. I even kiss back for a minute, but only a minute; then I pull away and smile sadly at him. He looks down and away, obviously embarrassed about me turning him away. Not wanting to deal with any of that nonsense, I set him straight right away.

“It’s not that I don’t find you cute, in a boyish kind of way, because I do. You just told me you don’t know if your wife is gone or not. Just because you’re scared doesn’t mean it will be bad. She could be out there somewhere, thinking the same thing happened to you. That you died in the ship crash. I would never try to put myself between lovers. Definitely not between someone you obviously still care for a great deal.” I tell him gently, not wanting to hurt his feelings even more.

He looks so sad for a moment then smiles with such sadness in his eyes before shaking his head.

“I would know. My kind have connections with there loved ones telepathically. If she were alive, I would know.” He whispers, and I barely hear him, but his pain over this is obvious.

Taking a deep breath, I gather his hands in mine again before telling him what I know.

“You will get over it, and you will find happiness with another again. Oh, it may take time, but you will get there. You should check it out, however, otherwise the ‘what ifs’ will always be hanging over your head. Then you will never be able to properly heal.” I tell him before sitting back and just holding his hand try to be of some comfort to him.

I watch him closely as he stares at the table, a million miles away. Then I gently shake the hand I am holding to bring him back to the present. He smiles up at me sadly before he brightens up and truly smiles at me.

“You’re right! You’re absolutely right! I will look into it. Thank you ----. You know, I don’t even know your name!” He asks me, all giddy again. I smile, reminded of my Biker Boy and his insistencies of wanting to know my name.

“My name? I am sorry, but I don’t give that out on the first date. That’s usually given after more strenuous activities are done.” I tease him gently, wanting to keep the banter up as well as his spirits.

The red flush is quickly back, and he ducks his head. He mutters something I don’t quite catch, and I grin.

“What’s that, Tweedy? I didn’t quite catch what you said.” I tease him some more.

“I said I didn’t. That I wasn’t trying. I was just looking for my friend. That’s all.” He splutters through sentence after half-finished sentence, that I kind of find enduring.

It’s kind of like corrupting the good boy in school; knowing you shouldn’t be doing it, but not caring because it’s too much fun. With a grin, I lean forwards and tease him some more.

“Oh yes, the one with a Rory. The one you thought would be hiding with me somehow.” I tease him further and he flushes even more.

It’s way too easy to rile him up. It’s cute though. We keep joking back and forth for a few minutes when suddenly he leans in and kisses me again. I freeze, but only for a minute. Then I kiss back, gently, not really sure where he is trying to lead us.

“What’s that for then?” I ask, slightly out of breath when he pulls back.

He just looks at me for a few minutes before smiling brightly.

“What if I was? Would it work?” He asks me gently, with a brilliant smile.

I grin slightly, but confusedly. I have no idea what he is talking about.

“What, what would work?” I ask him, curious where he is going with this.

“If I am chatting you up, would it work?” He asks boldly before ducking his head again.

Grinning, I lean forwards and tip his head back up to meet me.

“It would definitely work.” I tell him before kissing him soundly.

Spaceman would be fine on his own for a night. Besides, what would be the likelihood of ever seeing this cutie ever again? Just to make myself feel better, I push into my mind and check in with the TARDIS to be sure everything is good. With a decidedly amused sounding reply of ‘yes’, I turn my sights fully to the cutie in front of me, and smile my most seductive and charming smile.

“It would?” He sounds honestly surprised that I would want to be with him.

I don’t see a reason why I wouldn’t want to; well besides the tweed, but that will be taken off with what I have in mind. If I’m lucky I can get it burned before he notices. Smiling, I lean forwards and nip at his bottom lip suggestively in answer. It takes but a minute for that smile to come out and brighten his whole face up. I let my hand trail lightly up his chest and then up the side of his neck and finally to clasp gently behind his neck. I pull him down to meet me for a quick yet intense kiss.

“It did. Though perhaps, a better place than in an open market?” I suggest, taking a quick glance around.

While it is still light out, it is quickly becoming what passes for night here, and a lot of people have indeed left to find shelter for the night. Something I want to be doing, with Tweeds here. He glances about as well and frowns for a minute. Thinking he has changed his mind, I pull away slightly, and he quickly looks back to me. Then moves forwards and kisses me with such a passion that it leaves me breathless and damp.

“I really wasn’t chatting you up before, but I do want you. I have wanted you since I laid eyes on you. However, we can’t go to my place. Friend with a Rory, remember?” He tells me in a slightly high pitched voice.

I almost want to laugh; you would think he has never flirted before, but that just can’t be true, not with the way he just kissed me. Biting my lip, I wave our waitress over and pay up for the drinks. Thankfully I have money, actual money, on me this time. Paying for the drinks, I ask for the nearest hotel. After getting directions, I quickly get up and tug Tweeds along with me in the direction of our place for the evening.

It takes us about five minutes to get to the hotel, another five while Tweeds barters for the room price with the skivvy looking Strivock. Not wanting to lose pace or time, on the way up I push Tweeds against the wall, and kiss him for all he is worth. I only pull back and away when another hotel guest walks passed and Tweeds is floundering out some nonsense about testing a theory to explain what we were just doing. Laughing and rolling my eyes, I grab him by the hand, tug him into the room and shut the door behind us.

“They’re going to think I am harassing you!” He complains slightly and I can’t help it, I burst out laughing.

“I want you to do a lot more than harass me.” I purr seductively into his ear and tug at the bow tie to loosen it. I can see the flush crawling up his neck again and pull back slightly.

“You have, you know, before; right?” I ask, waving my hand between us, so he knew I was referring to what we were about to do.

You would think he doesn’t know what is going on with the way he is fumbling. Not that I would mind. I would be more than happy to give him a lesson or two in how this works. I just need to know how fast or slow I should be moving.

“Yes! Of course I have! Wife, remember! I just haven’t, I mean to say, is that I have never done this before.” He squeaks out, and I can’t keep the grin off my face. He is just too cute! Mastering my face into a seductive smile, I turn and pull my hair over my shoulder.

“Well, I wouldn’t worry about it too much; it works the same way whether you’re married to me or not. It’s just as much fun as well. Here, why don’t you help me by unzipping me?” I ask in almost a whisper.

I feel his hands trail up my back slightly before reaching and tugging the zipper down on the dress I am in. I let it fall unceremoniously to the ground, then kick it away. He gasps slightly, as he looks at me up and down. Then his almost non-existent eyebrow raises and he smiles.

“Tennis shoes and a dress?” He asks, amused before pulling me to him. I grin right back and kiss him soundly while fully pulling the bow tie off and unbuttoning his shirt; in no particular hurry, kissing skin where I can reach it as I answer.

“Mmh, yes, tennis shoes. After all, what outfit is complete without a good pair of running shoes?” I ask playfully before kicking them off as well; tugging his tweed jacket off and tossing it somewhere behind me.

Then I quickly yank the rest of the buttons off his shirt and help him discard that as well. Grinning, I pull him back into a kiss, cutting off his squeak as I quickly relieve him of his belt and unbutton his pants. Wasting no more time, I quickly disrobe him of any clothing left and tug him towards the bed. I drop down on the bed, tug him over me and lean back, allowing him to take control. Crawling up onto the bed over me, he kisses down the side of my neck; sucking on my pulse point and groaning when I lift my leg, allowing him to rub against it. I moan when I feel his hands glide over my clothed breast and let him know how much I would appreciate it if it were skin on skin contact. I pout when he pulls back and sits on his hunches.

“What’s wrong?” I ask when he doesn’t seem inclined to continue on with what we were doing.  
He mumbles something, but I don’t quite catch what it is.

“Sorry, what was that love?” I ask, letting my hands idly trail up his side to keep myself focused on him and not only on his flesh.

“I said I like it better when you’re in charge.” Apparently the flush does go ALL the way down.  
I don’t miss a beat before I tug and push him down on the bed and crawl on top. Leaning down, I press a quick gentle kiss to him before nipping at his lips till he gives in and opens to me. Sneaking my tongue in, I lick at the roof of his mouth before swirling mine around his tongue, getting him to slowly follow and mimic what I am doing. Panting, I pull back and grin.

“Oh, I think I can manage that, Tweeds; now undo the hooks and release me.” I let him know before taking his hands and bringing them to the clasp of my bra.

He groans when the bra slides down my arms. I toss it away and nip playfully at his shoulder. Repaying the favor, he shows my pulse point attention I suck and nip, being sure to leave a mark behind. Then I kiss and nip my way down his stomach, all the while leaving him groaning, making sure I don’t give any pressure where I know he wants it the most. Smiling wickedly, I sink my teeth into the fabric of his boxers and pull down, quickly releasing his heavy erection from its cloth prison. Quickly discarding that and my panties, I move back to the bed and crawl back up. Letting my hand trail up and cup him gently, I massage lightly. He isn’t small by any means. Groaning when I feel the weight of it, I decide I’m not really in the mood for games after all tonight.

“Fast, slow?” I gasp out to him, deciding I want him fucking me; NOW. Groaning himself, he thrusts his hips up to meet my hand.

“Whatever you want. I already have what I want.” He grunts out and twists his hips to try to get me to rub harder, but I pull away.

Reaching over, a quick search of the night table provides some lubricant. I quickly shake any thoughts of how, even in the future, hotels have the stuff hidden away and focus back in on the bed of sexiness under me. Squeezing some onto my hand, I quickly wrap my hand around his member, and start to pump. He jerks in my grasp and gasps.

“Oh yeah, and what’s that?” I ask, more out of something to keep his mind from what my hand is doing so he can keep some control, than any real curiosity. Where moments beforehand he was all moans and jerking spasms and heated pools of want, he is suddenly still and intense; and staring directly at me.

“You.” He says with such conviction it takes my breath away, and I really have nothing to say to that.

So I don’t speak. I line him up with my opening and jerk my hips down in one quick smooth motion, leaving us both groaning. His hands go to my hips as if to hold me still for a moment, but I will have none of that. Grinning and groaning, I grab his hands and trap them lightly above his head. Leaning down the little way left, I capture his mouth; and in moments I have him moaning away as I thrust my hips in slow to quick grinding motions. Then pulling up and slamming back down. Pulling back and arching my back slightly to get a better position, I start pulling up and then thrusting back down in quick sporadic thrusts, keeping a quick and pleasant pace. I moan when he captures one of my nipples in his mouth and sucks. I twist and grate my hips just so, and I am rewarded with a moan from him which just heightens what he is doing to my breast; making me moan even more.

It doesn’t take us long and a few quick thrusts later, and he has his hands free; tangled in my hair, pulling me close, and holding me still while he thrusts up into me once more, then stills, spilling his seed inside me. Panting, he falls back against the bed, moaning. Grinning, I catch my balance against his chest and thrust again, making him groan.

“Second, I need a second, before I can get my second wind!” He squeaks out but doesn’t bother to move to stop me; and I grin before leaning down and capturing his lips in a demanding kiss and keep thrusting back. A few quick, deep, thrusts of my hips later and I am groaning along with his moans.

“Yeah, mate, I don’t mind you needing a breather, just wanted to get mine as well.” I tease him gently before lifting up and letting him slip from me. I move to lay at his side, not wanting to crush him. The man is truly ungodly skinny. Apparently skinny men, and bad biker boys, are my thing now. Along with one night stands with strange aliens in some no name hotel. Having laid my head on his stomach and closed my eyes to relax in the afterglow, I startle slightly when his voice reaches me.

“Are you ok?” He asks me in a worried tone. I crack an eye open and look up at him with a raised eyebrow in question.

“You were well, fast.” He mumbles, apparently realizing what he said and starts to quickly backtrack.

“I mean, with your movements! I mean, not like that! I meant simply, you didn’t give yourself any time to adjust!” He squeaked out at last.

I can’t help it, I just huff out a tired laugh; and then before I know it, I can barely breathe, I am laughing so hard. It’s just the thought of being on an alien planet, with an alien man, having sex, and I finally get more attention and care than I ever have with any human person; let alone my would-be husband. When I finally calm down, I catch sight of his pout and curl up to his side.

“What’s so funny about me making sure you weren’t hurt?!” He demands as he wraps an arm around me, and pulls me close while pulling the sheet out from under us and covering us up with it.

“Nothing, Tweeds; nothing at all. I’m fine, loved it, in fact.” I tell him, and kiss his chest before settling down and closing my eyes to get some rest.

“You know, I have a name and it’s not Tweeds. Are you ever going to stop calling me that?” He asks as he starts to doze off. Yawning, and turning into him more to gain what warmth I could; I mutter back before falling asleep.

“Nope. Perhaps I’ll tell you my name if we ever meet again.” I mutter, thinking how unlikely that is before falling asleep curled up next to him.

//END FLASHBACK//

Gasping, I jerk out of my daze when I feel something cold touch my arm. Looking down, I notice the Doctor’s half empty glass of alcohol leaning against my lower arm. His face is pressed into my neck and a blanket wrapped tightly around him. He has passed out asleep. Smiling, I gently take the glass from his hand and set it down on the side table. Being as gentle as possible, I rearrange us so that he is asleep with his head in my lap. I take the blanket and shake it out and then cover him with it.

‘Oh Spaceman, what am I going to do with you?’ I wonder as I get as comfy as possible, already knowing I won’t be sleeping today. Suddenly the leather couch reclines slightly behind me, there is a footstool for my feet and a blanket drops over my lap. Grinning up at the ceiling, I pat at the table next to me fondly.

‘Thanks, old girl. I don’t know what I would do without you!’ I whisper into my mind, knowing she will be there and hear it.

‘Have to make up your own excuses why you are always so late, and running off?’ the TARDIS whispers back into mine, and I groan quietly.

‘We have already had this conversation. I will tell him. Just, you know, when I figure out what’s going on myself!’ I huff slightly. I can feel the TARDIS’s bemusement at my predicament, and scowl.

‘You wouldn’t have this problem if you would just tell him what’s going on.’ She reminds me gently before turning the fire up and the lights off.

‘Oh yeah, I can just image that conversation now. Hey Spaceman, you know how you been asking what I have been up to? Well, I have been sleeping with random aliens. Don’t worry; it’s just two of them! However, somehow they keep showing up all over time and space when I know we should be the only ones doing that. Look, just give me some time to figure it all out, I WILL tell him, I promise. I just need time,’ I plead with her slightly, and I can almost feel her sigh.

‘I shall tell him nothing, it’s not my place. Perhaps you should examine more carefully why you don’t mind that they keep showing up?’ Is the whispered reply before she pulls back all the way from my mind silently, telling me to get some sleep.

I know she is right; eventually I will have to explain to Spaceman, how these two men, aliens, whatever, keep showing up, and how I keep seeming to fall into bed with them when they do. Not that I have to explain myself to anyone! I just don’t want him to keep worrying over me. I will tell him, as soon as I figure out what exactly is going on. All I really know right now, is that it’s fun, and they help me hurt less when I am with them. So what if they’re not supposed to be there? We’re not supposed to be anywhere we are. They’re fun, kind, caring and compassionate. Not to mention just plain passionate. So yeah, I will tell Spaceman eventually. Just not today.

END OF CHAPTER THREE!

Ok, so sorry about the long wait. I have had this thing written at least three times! Once fully completed when it was killed off when my laptop decided to act up. I have, however, fixed that problem, (hopefully) and now I am back to writing. I will get to work on four. It will likely be in about a week or two. Let me know who you think should be featured in chapter four! 9, 10, or 11?!

I hope you all liked it and it didn’t seem rushed, or choppy. After writing it four times over. Three times from scratch it, all seems a bit broken up to me. As always, I hope you enjoyed it and shall read and leave a review! I hope you enjoyed the lemon scene! Don’t forget to thank bas_math_girl for being able to read this! Thanks sweetheart!


	4. Secret Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna keeps disappearing on the Doctor! Now he is curious as to why, and after the big fight he is more determined than ever, not only to save his not even there yet relationship with her, but to know what has her so happy. On Donna’s end she is just trying to run fast enough to stay ahead of it all. Come see how long she can keep running for.

I don’t own Doctor Who nor do I intend to make any money off of this, it is all for our entertainment. So please enjoy and if you try to sue me you will get nothing, because I have nothing. I’d say you might get a fat cat, but well I don’t think she is accepting anymore subjects to rule over.

Rating: MA because it will have a lot of sex scenes I am afraid, and because we’re talking about me here there will also be angst; However I am trying to make this more adventure/drama and romance than anything else.

Pairing/s: Donna/Doctor (9th) Donna/Doctor (10th) and Donna/Doctor (11th)

Warnings: It’s likely going to be very confusing to read I won’t lie. I blame bas_math_girl as you should for this, it’s all her fault. Also you should probably thank her as well because she is my beta and has done an awesome job on trying to keep it straight and to the point. I don’t think there will be any major problems with reading this unless you don’t like sex scenes. Then you should probably be warned now that this will contain at the very least some sex scenes. How many and how detailed hasn’t been decided yet. There will be a lot of romance and adventure, and drama. There might be some angst but come on this is me were talking about so there kind of has to be some in it. I think that’s all for the warnings, if not I will add it as a note.

Summary: Donna keeps disappearing on the Doctor! Now he is curious as to why, and after the big fight he is more determined than ever, not only to save his not even there yet relationship with her, but to know what has her so happy. On Donna’s end she is just trying to run fast enough to stay ahead of it all. Come see how long she can keep running for.

Keep Running

Chapter Four: Secret Meetings

Donna’s POV

Stretching, I reach out of my shower and grab at the towel that’s always just slightly out of my reach. Groaning, I am about to give up and just ask the TARDIS to get it for me; she has offered many times but I don’t want her to feel like a maid to me. So I jump and scream when it’s suddenly thrust into my hand. Forgetting I was in the middle of the time vortex and nobody could have gotten in, I reach for the nearest weapon, grab the shampoo bottle and yank the curtain back once I have quickly wrapped the towel around myself. At once I squirt the shampoo in the fiends face then hit them over the head with the bottle for good measure! Heart pounding, I finally take in who could have broken in, when I notice the now shampoo covered pin stripped coat. Suddenly remembering nobody could have broken in, well besides an idiot spaceman who apparently doesn’t know the meaning of personal space, I start to calm my breathing down. Looking up at the slight whine from Spaceman, I burst out laughing.

“Donnnna! What was that for?!” He whines and I narrow my eyes at him and like the sudden gulp he gives. Stepping out of the shower and grabbing the robe that was suddenly there I pull it on before turning to face my intruder.

“Oh, I don’t know; maybe sneaking into my bathroom WHILE I am in it showering and then being freaky and silently waiting there! Think that could have something to do with it, Martian?!” I snap at him while poking a finger into his chest until he is leaning into the back wall.

Then it hits me what he is wearing. He is in his suit, the one he hasn’t worn in almost a week of just lazing about in the vortex while he was mourning over losing Rose.

“You always tell me not to interrupt you when you’re in the tub! You say it’s your time to just relax! I was just waiting for you to be done, so I could chat with you! I even keep quiet for you!” He squeaks out indignantly, well as much as he could muster up while cowering into the bathroom wall from me while covered in shampoo.

Smiling, I tug slightly on the now slick suit jacket to get it off him.

“What are you all dressed up for, Spaceman?” I change the subject because I HAD told him that. Though I was more of the idea he wouldn’t be waiting in the bathroom for me.

Then again, with Spaceman I should have known better, really. Still, he had finally started to dress up again so I would let it slide for now. He suddenly has a huge grin on his face and is bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet like he does when he is telling me about our next planet.

“Oh you know, I thought we could go somewhere; we haven’t left the TARDIS in almost a week! I thought you could use something to do.” He grins brilliantly at me and I grin back.

I am sure he isn’t suddenly as happy as he seems, but this is a step in the right direction. After all, despite the fact that we probably COULD hide out in the TARDIS forever if we truly wanted it, we would likely try to kill each other if we didn’t get out and get some air soon. That and this is the best thing he can do, trying to move on from Rose.

“Ok, but somewhere calm.” I warn him gently. He didn’t need to be worrying about saving the universe just yet and if the universe had a problem with that it could take it up with me.

Suddenly he is shaking his head, agreeing with me quickly, making some of the soap fling about from his hair. Laughing, I point it out.

“Perhaps you should take a shower first; to get the soap out.” I say, laughing before turning to get my brush and walk out to leave him the shower to use. Only he is suddenly grinning even wider and following me out.

I can’t keep the grin off my face, because I know he just thought of the next brilliant place we should go visit. Shaking my head fondly, I sit down on the chair in front of the vanity and go to start brushing my hair out, when the Doctor appears behind me and snatches the brush and takes over. He always did love to do my hair. Getting comfortable, I say what I suspect.

“Alright Spaceman, tell me where you intend to take me next.” I say, smiling as he brushes my hair out.

“What?!” He squeaks out in an oddly high pitched voice he gets sometimes lately.

I go to turn around to check on him but he just quickly turns me back around so he can finish with my hair.

“I asked what planet you intend to take me to next.” I repeat, slightly confused what was going on with him, but just put it down to him still being upset and hurt over Rose.

After all, even though it’s slightly easier to breathe now with Tweeds and my Biker Boy, it still hurts that I can’t have my Spaceman. Then again, at the moment, if he suddenly declared his undying love for me I wouldn’t even know what to do; not with Tweeds and Biker Boy somehow managing to stay in my life like they have. Quickly shaking those thoughts off, I focus back in on Spaceman.

“Right, course! Oh I know the perfect planet! You’re going to love it, Donna! There is this planet of showers! Where in certain spots it rains in a slight warm sun shower! Why take a boring old shower when you can go there!” I grin and tune the rest of his ramble out after he assures me that it was a peaceful planet and that it never had any problems in the past or future. Deciding to make him work for it a little, I tip my head so he can’t see my smile in the mirror.

“I don’t know, Spaceman; I already took a shower, if you recall.” I tell him with as much of a disinterested air as I could manage. It really did sound rather lovely.

“Oh come on! It’s the perfect place to go; nice warm sun showers. They even provide little toiletry bags for us to use and a rainbow ending! They actually create a rainbow for you!” He tells me, trying to get me interested.

“Oi, Spaceman, I am not getting undressed with a bunch of strangers to shower!” I say, suddenly realizing this problem.

“Ohh, no no no no no! No undressing necessary. I mean they do have private areas where you could do that if you wanted to, so nobody would see you but no, they invented this nice little spray where your clothes become material-less without actually becoming material-less so you can shower fully clothed! How cool is that?!” He enthuses to me; and now that my worries about having a group shower were soothed I smile up at him in the mirror so he could see I was fine with going.

“Well, I suppose I DID squirt you with the shampoo. Don’t know why a shower in the TARDIS isn’t good enough for you, but it sounds pleasant enough so yeah, ok! Let’s go!” I grin up at him while he grins madly and finishes brushing my hair.

I shoo him away to the control room so I can get dressed. Grabbing my best pair of flat tops, I slip them on and then some jeans and a shirt that I don’t care that much about. Just in case there is a mishap with the spray. I don’t want to lose my favorite clothes. Quickly throwing it all on and tossing my hair up into a quick pony, I grab my key and tug it around my neck and let it drop under my shirt to lie against my chest. I run to the control room through some of the rocking, letting me know Spaceman has already started to fly us towards our current destination.

He has his shampoo jacket back on and I can’t recall him entering my bathroom to retrieve it. Shrugging, I grin and walk over, grabbing onto the rail just in time for the real shaking to start. Grinning madly up at him, I tease him some more about his driving skills and how I could do so much better at the helm. Over the loud noise, he shouts back something that really stuns me while he drags himself by the rail over to me and holds on as he positions us.

“Go for it!” He really means it too and is grinning away.

I am almost too stunned to do anything. He has never let anyone drive her before. Never felt he could trust them enough with her, from what the TARDIS explained to me once. Still, I’m not about to not answer this challenge. I turn around confidently and reach into my mind to connect with the TARDIS. Just to make sure she is alright with this. Get a laughing ‘yes’ in return, I focus in on the controls and confidently go about flicking buttons and pulling levers; even leaving some out when I remember what causes the TARDIS to buck worse, and grin triumphantly when we smooth out and fly straight and smooth. I can hear Spaceman spluttering behind me about ‘WHAT?’

“Temp, remember? I am good at memorizing systems. Had what you did to fly her down after week one. By the end of week two I knew what you were hitting when that would cause all the jumping.” I tell him smugly while turning around in his grasp. He is looking truly stunned that I could fly her. Then, just as suddenly he kisses me on the cheek, grinning madly again.

“Brilliant! Have I told you just how absolutely brilliant you are?” he asks as he starts to input the planet coordinates and time.

I am still slightly stunned from the kiss; mostly because I always want more, way more, than he can ever give. So I lean back on the rail, only to accidently hit a button that isn’t even necessary, and suddenly we’re jerking and tumbling through space again. The Doctor manages to grab onto the bar, laughing as he just continues to set in the target location. Quickly getting back up and grabbing hold of the rail, I start back in on the piloting seeing as the Doctor doesn’t look in a hurry to take back over. Laughing, I try to steady the time line, which I THINK is what’s making things bumpy. I grin when the Doctor confirms my thought a moment later.

“Bit close to the 1920’s there, Donna.” He laughs out to me, and we both quickly pull down on the lever to try and get us further away; and then suddenly we’re moving forwards into the future. Before I know it, we’re piloting her smoothly into the 90th century.

“You didn’t do too badly for your first lesson.” He says with a grin, before slipping his hand in mine and tugging me to the doors.

I can feel my heart start to beat faster and my pulse start to race. There could literally be anything and everything behind that door. Grinning, I run forwards and pull the door open and walk out.

It’s like the rain forest and the cities of Greece from back in the day, mixed together to make this place. The people are brightly colored in greens and blues. They look mostly human except for the eyes, which are pure yellow and have the slight prick of green dots in the middle. They are tall, and I could swear one squawks at me! Grinning, I simply wave while I wait for the translation circuit to kick in. It doesn’t take but a moment before the squawk translates itself into “get out of the walkway”. Glancing down at the grass, which actually looks like you could transplant it right out from earth, I frown slightly. I glance up at the Doctor when he walks up to me.

“Hey Spaceman, why did that guy just tell me to get off a walkway when I am on the grass and not the sidewalk?” I ask curiously.

“Oh, on the planet of the showers, they walk on the grass and laze on the sidewalks. When they get to earth they don’t get why you would want to walk on such rough pavements when you have so much grass to walk on. It becomes a fad for a while before you all move on.” He explains, and I can’t help but grin at how he has picked up on my habit of nicknaming a planet.

“What is its real name?” I ask, curious now that he hasn’t told me it. I raise an eyebrow when he just shrugs.

“I’m sure it had a name before it became widely known as the Planet of the Showers, but nobody can remember that far back; and so far, I have found no book or anything with its real name.” He explains with a grin while we start to walk down the grass lane so we can stop holding the people up.

Walking happily with the Spaceman down the grass-way, I see a stall and run up to it. One of the people smile and watch me as I try on a necklace.

“You like it? It’s yours.” He tells me as he watches me. Smiling, I take the beautiful crystal off and shake my head.

“Don’t have any money, mate.” I tell him bluntly before carefully placing the crystals down.

They are lovely though. I turn around to check on Spaceman only to sigh when I notice he isn’t there. I glace about hoping to catch sight of him when I hear a voice speak up behind me.

“The lady will take the necklace.” I turn around at this and grin. I really wish I could figure out how he manages to sneak up on me like he does, and yet always somehow manages to miss Spaceman. I pull my hair up and allow him to slip the necklace on me. Spinning around, I grab him and pull him into a quick and heady kiss that leaves him groaning.

“If we keep meeting up like this people will start to think things.” I tell him teasingly while I quickly glance around to make sure Spaceman isn’t around. Assured we’re alone, I take his arm and tug him along down the lane.

“Oh imagine that, apes thinking. What’ll there be next?” He mutters. I elbow him in the ribs before tugging him further down the lane and around the corner.

“So what are you doing here?” I ask, curious as always about how I always meet him somewhere he really shouldn’t be; especially since last time I had seen him, he was 200 years in the past.

I am pretty sure he is a time agent. I mean, I heard Spaceman mutter about them and their time hopping enough to know they could get around. I also heard enough to know they were really not all that friendly an institution. He grins and says nothing. Just like always. Same as me.

“I could ask you the same thing.” He says conversationally while checking the stalls out Grinning, I decide maybe I could tell him what I am planning to do here.

“Oh well, I heard they had outdoor group showering; a total must see, apparently. So I thought I would stop by and see who I could pick up into joining me in a shower outing.” I say casually, as I pick up some random object and pretend to be interested in it.

He doesn’t disappoint me; I can hear the slight growl. For someone who has insisted we’re not together-together, and that we’re both free to do whatever we wish, he sure has a jealous and possessive streak a mile wide. Grinning, I lean forwards to the stall vendor and ask about the directions to the nearest open showering spot.

“I think I know the way.” A husky voice answers right next to my ear. Smiling, I glance over at him and look him over.

“I didn’t think you would be into group showering.” I can’t help but tease him some more, and he takes my hand and leads me away from the vendor and down the lane.

He says nothing, but wraps an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him as a group of people pass us by, talking about trying out the showering today. Deciding to have a bit more fun, I go to call out to them and ask if we could join when I am tugged around and kissed soundly before I could so much as voice a squeak. Groaning, I lean into the kiss and tease at his lips till he gives in and opens to me. Wasting no time, I delve in quickly and tease his tongue into playing along. Pulling back, I smack his ass and grin before running forwards, leaving him to follow after me. I frown at him slightly when he pulls me to a stop along the path way to the showering.

“What’s wrong?” I ask, not sure what the actual hold up was. He points in the direction opposite the others were going.

“Ours is a bit more private if we go this way. Unless you’re afraid to go off the beaten track?” He challenges me.

I laugh out loud at that; if only he knew. I smirk and walk off without waiting for him. It takes but a moment for him to catch up. He is filling the space up with idle chat about the planet, and the only reason I listen at all is because I just love the way his northern husky voice sends shivers down my back and straight to my neither regions, making me wet before we even get to the water. I gasp when I see the showering area. It has slightly cobbled stone warmed from the sun beating down on it, and the rain shower only hitting in the same area the warmed stone is. I let my hand trail into the showering area and it’s pleasantly warm. On the stone benches to the left of us there are a few bottles of spray just sitting there waiting to be used.

“It’s beautiful.” Is the only thing that comes to mind.

“I agree.”

I turn at the sound of his voice but he isn’t even looking at the area; he is just staring at me. I grin and shake my head.

“Flatterer.” I murmur as I tug him forwards to kiss him soundly.

He groans into the kiss and I press forwards so he knows exactly what I intend to do now that we’re alone. I kiss along his neck and down to his shoulder before pulling the collar of his shirt down so I can leave a mark there. Pulling back, I admire my work for a minute before I glance at the spray. I wonder if I used the spray if we would have total access to one another. Glancing back up to see his heated eyes, I know we won’t have time to try that. Well, not this time; I will be sure to snag a bottle before we leave. I yank his leather Jacket off and he lifts his arms up so I can easily get his shirt off.

He is fast in returning the favor, and pulls my shirt up over my head and tosses it aside. Then he leans down and nips at my jaw before leaning down kissing his way up my neck to my mouth. I let my tongue trail over his teeth before licking gently at the roof of his mouth before enticing his tongue to follow me back out so I can latch on and suck. He groans and presses forwards to let me see how hard he is for me already. Nipping at his lip, I pull back and tug his belt off quickly while he occupies himself with my shoulder and getting my bra off. Before long we are both free of our clothing and standing on the rain-slick cobble stone. Warm water softly falling over us helps make things slick and easy.

I groan when he captures a nipple in his mouth and suckles. He bites gently pulling the nub between his teeth and rolls it. Tossing my head back, I moan out my pleasure. Not one to be inactive, I pull back and watch his face as I drop to my knees in front of him. I always love the look of complete surprise that seems to come over his face, as if he never considers this a possibility. As if I wouldn’t want him. Grinning wickedly up at him, I love the groan I get before I so much as touch him. I swallow him down to the hilt in one go and then hallow out my cheeks sucking. He is a trembling, moaning mess within minutes. Swallowing a couple of times and rolling his balls in my hand, and in a few minutes time, I can already taste the pre-cum. Lapping at the underside of his head for a moment, I make sure to get him nice and wet; not that he needed any help there. Licking my lips, I stand up.

“Go sit on the bench.” I tell him when he groans when I bat his hands away from pulling me close to him.

He is quick to listen, and gets himself situated half sitting up, half leaning back against the bench. Smiling, I lean down and capture his lips again and entrap his legs between mine. Reaching behind myself, I grab him and give him a quick pump, making him groan, before lining him up and jerking my hips down so he enters smoothly in one swift motion. We both moan, me from the feeling of being full, and strangely enough of belonging. For some reason, with my Biker Boy and Tweeds, I always feel loved, wanted, and beautiful; like I belong. He groans when I ignore his wanting to wait for me to adjust to him; and start rocking forwards gently then back, letting him slip from me slightly before plunging back in.

“God, are you trying to kill me woman?” He pants in my ear; and I laugh out.

“Wouldn’t be too bad an ending, would it?” I question in turn while twisting my hips slightly so he pushes in even deeper.

I moan when, instead of answering verbally, he instead latches onto my breast again and starts to suck. God, what this man can do with his mouth. Feeling the heat pooling in my lower stomach, and starting to tense up, I rock faster and harder in hope of making sure he gets to completion as well. Moaning out, he grabs my hips and helps to rock me forwards and back; and I lean forwards and worry the lobe of his ear in-between my teeth, making him groan even more while I suck gently. Within in moments he is pushing his hips jerkily into me before holding me still on his lap. Panting my own completion, I lean my head on his shoulder to catch my breath. With a smirk, I lean forwards and kiss him before letting him slip from me; and stand. Stretching, I hold my hand out to lead him back under the warm sun shower.

“Come ‘ere. I’ll help.” I tell him, motioning with my hand to the soap on the obviously crafted stone shelf. Glancing about the thick wood on one side and the rock outcropping to the other side, I wonder how secluded we really are; but then seeing my Biker Boy standing up, I can’t really say I would have changed anything that just happened either way. He makes his way over, and I frown slightly when I notice the intense look in his eyes.

“You already do.” He mutters before grabbing the leaf-like shower rag and takes some of what I am hoping is soap and lathers it up. I grin slightly and turn, tugging my hair over my shoulder, allowing him to wash my back. He is ever so thorough, and before we’re done we go another round; this time using the warm cobble stone as a bed. Finally, we shower and wash each other down; him complaining I was trying to seduce him into another round, not that he was making any move to stop my wandering stroking hands. Sadly, all too soon we are dressing again.

“Are you ever going to tell me your name?” He asks predictably when we’re both dressed and he is leaning against the stone walkway that leads back down to the grass lane; arms crossed against his chest. With a smile, I walk over and use his arm to lift myself up to kiss his cheek sweetly.

“Perhaps, if we ever see each other again.” I tell him the same as every other time; and head back down the grass-way with him.

We’re silent all the way to the more open grass-way, not because we don’t talk, quite the opposite; in fact he can chat your ear off, but because he never seems to like to say goodbye. When we finally make it to the main grass way I turn to him and kiss him again dead on the mouth. More content than passionate.

“I had better catch up with my friend. He’s had a bit of a rough patch lately.” I tell him and point in the direction of the TARDIS.

“Yeah, my rides back that way.” He says before moving forwards and pulling me to him and kissing me soundly before pulling away.

“Until I see you again then.” He says with a grin; and I just laugh and shake my head before moving away and head in the opposite direction to him, feeling his eyes on me until I am out of visual range.

Grinning, I head back to the area with the vendor, wondering how long I had been, and if the Spaceman has even noticed or if he has had an adventure of his own. Walking a little faster, I glance about trying to see if I could notice him and, well, it doesn’t take long. Not with the growing crowd of yelling townspeople. I wonder what he licked now.

“Get him!” I hear someone shout over my Spaceman’s stuttering explanations, and just laugh as he starts to run. Thankfully towards me and the direction of the TARDIS.

I let him get pass me before stepping out off the side grass way, onto the main one, and plant myself firmly in the way of the others.

“What’s going on here?!” I demand harshly, causing everyone to pause. Some are muttering and spitting slightly on the ground, but no one speaks up.

“Donna, there you are; I was getting worried. I turned around for a minute and when I looked back you were just gone!” Spaceman mutters sullenly.

“Well?” I ask, ignoring his silent enquiry of where I was. I raise an eyebrow and gesture to the angry townspeople.

“Oh, I might have licked the grass to make sure there was no dixioplation, causing the ground to just swallow you up. There wasn’t, by the way! No ground swallowing people up which is always a good thing. Well, almost always. Well, most times. Well, some times. Apparently that’s not such a good thing to do here, where apparently love for nature comes before all else.” He adds quickly when he sees my foot start to tap impatiently. I hear the others behind me start to growl again at the blatant way he said it; and sigh.

“So, in other words?” I ask with a slight smile.

“Run!” He agrees while reaching a hand out for me.

I take it and run along with him, laughing slightly. We keep a fast pace, and just barely manage to get into the TARDIS and shut the door before the rocks start to hit the door. Wincing in pain for the TARDIS, I pat at her side in silent thanks for the protection; and sorry for the abuse she is currently enduring. I feel the gentle nudge of her entering my mind.

‘Always my dear, always. I see you had an interesting meeting this morning.’ She says laughingly while absorbing my memories. Something new we just both realized we could do.

I am more than happy to let her poke through most of my memories; even of my rendezvous with my mystery men, as long as she stays out of my private thoughts and memories of Spaceman. Don’t need her thinking I am a bigger slag than she probably already does.

‘Oh my dear, I have liked you since the moment you entered the Doctor’s life. I have loved you since you stood in front of him and tried to protect him from harm’s way. I will continue to love and care for you until you are no more, and then I shall carry you on in my memories. Besides, I am a multi-dimensional sentient ship. I understand the need for companionship.’ She answers me; even though I never asked her the question to start with.

I need to work better on those mental shields she has been teaching me, but I send her my thanks and love nonetheless.

I focus back on Spaceman when I feel the slight rocking of the ship as he sends us flying into the vortex. I grin and walk over to him. He is staring at me out of the corner of his eye. Checking me over for injuries most likely. I don’t know where his sudden fascination with protecting me has come from. I find it enduring, but slightly annoying as well. I like that he cares about my wellbeing so much; I do. I just wish he wouldn’t ask where I was all the time. I can tell he is using all his restraint not to just blurt the question out as it is. In a great mood since I had just seen my Biker Boy, ran with my Spaceman, and had a fun time on the Planet of the Showers along with snagging a can of the spray, I just grin and decide to give him something to work with.

“Don’t fret, Spaceman. I just went off to see these showers you were raving on about. Remember, no public group showering for me? I asked the vendor the directions, turned around and you were gone. I figured you would catch up. What did happen to you anyway? I swear, I turn away from you for one flipping minute and you go poof!” I laugh out as I walk towards the kitchen to make us some tea.

He looks troubled for a moment, and I wonder if he is going to press the issue. Technically I didn’t lie; I did ask a vendor for directions, and I did go to the showers, so I might have left some details out! However he just grins and follows me into the kitchen.

“I saw you wanted the necklace so I ran back to the TARDIS to get the psychic credit card. Sadly, by the time I got back you were gone, and so was the necklace. I am sorry you didn’t get what you wanted, Donna.” Spaceman tells me; and I can’t keep the grin off my face as I finger the necklace in my pocket before setting the tea down in front of him and taking the seat next to him.

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about it; I had the perfect time there, Spaceman. Thank you for taking me!” I tell him while I place the chocolate-covered biscuits down on the table.

He stuns me for a second time that day by kissing my cheek again, making my heart flutter. I guess today isn’t such a bad day after all. Spaceman seems to be getting out of his funk, I saw my Biker Boy, and the shower was truly awesome.

“By the way, you do realize that you didn’t shower yet and have dried shampoo in your hair, don’t you?” I ask; and grin when it dawns on him that he does indeed have shampoo on his coat, hair and a little on the tip of his nose which sadly transferred to me.

I grin, sip my tea, and take a bite of one of the biscuits while he takes off moaning down the hall; muttering about humans disappearing on him, making his hair all icky and sticky. Yeah, today was definitely a pretty good day. I wonder what tomorrow will bring.

END OF CHAPTER FOUR!!!

That is a wrap for chapter four, ladies and gentlemen! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it, and you can thank the fact that I lost the net for a whole day and a half, for having this done so quickly. Was bored out of my mind! Thought I was going to kill my brother, and end up in jail before I would get to finish. Thankfully I am not in jail. I am not sure about the brother part living yet; will decide later. As always, please leave a review and don’t forget to thank bas_math_girl for being able to read this! Thanks, love!


	5. Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna keeps disappearing on the Doctor! Now he is curious as to why, and after the big fight he is more determined than ever, not only to save his not even there yet relationship with her, but to know what has her so happy. On Donna’s end she is just trying to run fast enough to stay ahead of it all. Come see how long she can keep running for.

I don’t own Doctor Who nor do I intend to make any money off of this, it is all for our entertainment. So please enjoy and if you try to sue me you will get nothing, because I have nothing. I’d say you might get a fat cat, but well I don’t think she is accepting anymore subjects to rule over.

Rating: MA because it will have a lot of sex scenes I am afraid, and because we’re talking about me here there will also be angst; However I am trying to make this more adventure/drama and romance than anything else.

Pairing/s: Donna/Doctor (9th) Donna/Doctor (10th) and Donna/Doctor (11th)

Warnings: It’s likely going to be very confusing to read I won’t lie. I blame bas_math_girl as you should for this, it’s all her fault. Also you should probably thank her as well because she is my beta and has done an awesome job on trying to keep it straight and to the point. I don’t think there will be any major problems with reading this unless you don’t like sex scenes. Then you should probably be warned now that this will contain at the very least some sex scenes. How many and how detailed hasn’t been decided yet. There will be a lot of romance and adventure, and drama. There might be some angst but come on this is me were talking about so there kind of has to be some in it. I think that’s all for the warnings, if not I will add it as a note.

Summary: Donna keeps disappearing on the Doctor! Now he is curious as to why, and after the big fight he is more determined than ever, not only to save his not even there yet relationship with her, but to know what has her so happy. On Donna’s end she is just trying to run fast enough to stay ahead of it all. Come see how long she can keep running for.

Keep Running

Chapter Five: Dating

Donna’s POV

Sighing, I run my hand over the wall nearest me wondering if I have lost my mind. I continue to stroke along the wall absent-mindedly while wondering if I should just call and back out. I am not normally one to wonder if what I am doing is right or wrong, but this wasn’t supposed to happen. Even when it had, I hadn’t expected it to go on for so long. I was officially dating two men at the same time while still getting hot and bothered by my Spaceman. Honestly, I figured with my Biker Boy and Tweeds I had finally moved on from Spaceman. Then he would go and take me to some planet and recapture my heart all over again. It’s all so confusing. I love my Spaceman, I do; but when I am with my Biker Boy or Tweeds, I am completely theirs as well. It’s so strange, I feel as I do for my Spaceman for them as well. I never understood when Spaceman tried to explain to me how the heart can love more than one person with your whole heart. I guess if I ever get up the courage to explain this to him I owe him an apology about calling him a liar.

At any rate, my more pressing matter is to decide whether or not to ask Beautiful to get me a type of web cam connection device. See, I have been seeing my Biker Boy and Tweeds, while running around creation, for almost 3 months now. It’s been so good. Spaceman and I would end up on some planet, like on, I don’t know, Proteniche, the water planet. Literally, the planet was all water, but the fish people there have found a way to make the water breathable for air breathers. So we end up there, run into a corrupt government trying to sell its own people into slavery for another race. Of course we have to stop that, so off Spaceman and I go to try to help, which of course led us to be locked up in a venting volcano about to go off. We barely manage to get out and save the day, and when we finally finished, the fish people, whose name I can never pronounce but who looks like over grown humanoid talking gold fish demand to throw us a party. Not wanting to turn them down we decide: what could it hurt to stay for a few minutes. I go off to get a drink and who should I run into? Tweeds, of course.

We ended up in a cave out of the way after we took a swim away from the party. We spent the night together, just as we have every other time we have run into each other. It’s fun, dangerous, exciting, and erotic. Running across creation with Spaceman, saving the day, and then running into Tweeds or Biker Boy; then we run off together and have fun ourselves. Then managing to get back and somehow get Spaceman to not question what’s happening. Then Biker Boy had to go and switch it up by one time after we had finished having sex and were dressing asked me a question, and not just my name question. He asked if we could meet up on a certain planet. I froze when he first asked because I wasn’t supposed to get attached, not emotionally anyway, but then I just smiled and nodded because, honestly with him and Tweeds, the no-attachment plan had long been lost.

So then I had to get creative and get Beautiful to help me nudge Spaceman to the planet in question when it happened. I didn’t do it all the time, because, well come on, I could wait years, and still be on time. So once every couple of trips I get my Spaceman to make a detour to a time and place inconspicuously so I can meet up with my Biker Boy or Tweeds. Of course at this point I was still in denial about our ‘relationship’, or rather what I was still considering just some fun and a nice rump in the sheets. Oh, I had seen the longing looks and gradually increasing dislike of leaving and hiding from them, but they hadn’t spoken out so I didn’t bring it up either. Then Tweeds went and switched it up again by asking for my mobile number. I was slightly more hesitant to do this, but eventually Biker Boy ended up talking me into giving it to him. So I also gave it to Tweeds. Now Biker Boy has gone and upped it again. He asked me out. Well, he said he knew that our meetings were taking quite some time between them for me. That he wanted me to be with him more. I told him it wasn’t possible, that I had other places I had to be as well. So he asked me out. On a date. Well, a web date. So here I am, trying to figure out how to ask Beautiful for her help again.

‘I am always willing to help you, my lady.’ I hear press into my mind. The old girl has taken to calling me her lady as of late. Smiling, I pet at the wall again.

“I know, Beautiful, I simply am not sure I want to do this. If I do, we will be dating. Actually, officially dating. Not only that, but eventually I would be doing it with Tweeds as well, because they never seem to be far behind each other in these types of ideas. I will be dating two guys. Two guys who are randomly appearing all over time and space. And then there is Spaceman!” I grumble to the old girl as I glare at the bed.

‘What of my thief? I don’t see what he has to do with you being with these men.’ I hear the slight amusement in the old girl’s voice.

I hadn’t yet told her about my feelings for Spaceman. I don’t want her thinking ill of me. I know she says she doesn’t care that I am with both of these men at the same time but I think that could just be because she doesn’t know them in any way so she would have no personal investment if they get hurt. Spaceman, however, is a whole other matter. He is hers. I know this, understand this completely and would never wish to hurt him. I will just have to do better at controlling my heart’s fickle ways where my Spaceman is concerned. Putting on my most expressionless face, I try and get out of my slight conundrum.

“Oh, you know. I don’t want him to find out about this because, well, even if he says he’s better, he has been taking me to all the most romantic planets there are in creation. I think he planned on taking Rose to these places before he lost her. I understand we all work through our pain in different ways. If he needs to go to these places to feel some closure then I will deal with it. I think he feels comfortable taking me on this tour of what could have been because I am ‘fancy free’ so I don’t need him getting wind of what’s happening, especially considering I still don’t know what to tell him in any case.” This was all true, just minus the obvious feelings of love I have for him as well. Nobody ever had to know this, however. It was one secret I would take to the grave with me, of that I am sure. Shaking myself out of those morose thoughts, I smile up at the ceiling. The old girl didn’t deserve to feel my sadness over something that was a child’s fantasy.

‘I am honored to be a part of you, my lady. Being as such, I am there for both the happy and the sad. The good and the bad, the wistful and the desolate parts as well. If not, then it wouldn’t be you. That aside you have no reason to worry, I will keep your room moving to keep my thief away if he comes looking while you are on one of your dates.’ The old girl tells me and I truly smile for the first time tonight.

When I came home from my last date, and god it’s weird to call it that, with Biker Boy I was so psyched. Then I felt the nudge against my mind; the old girl wanted to join with my mind. I agreed and she absorbed my memories, just as she does with Spaceman. Just like every other time we joined, however, this time I felt a strong sadness and wistfulness coming from her as well. I asked her what was wrong, and she said sometimes she wished she was connected with us. I didn’t understand at first because she always connects to us. She explained she connected when we are inside her but outside it’s just a vague sense of what’s happening.

I had shrugged and asked her why she didn’t just stay connected at all times then. She explained it could tax the mind, and tire us out quicker. That and eventually after such a long exposure to her, the link would become permanent. That we would be literally taking a part of her within us and becoming like a mini host for her. I had just shrugged and laughed. I told her how ridiculous it was to hold back just because of that. After all, she lets us live within her. Takes us threw time and space. She takes care of us when we are hurt, sick, tired, sad, or happy. The least we could do was return the favor of companionship to her. She, of course, tried to deny it, took me nearly a week to convince her to do it. The hunger strike might have helped slightly. She said she gave in because she had sensed my conviction in following through. Since then we have been connected at all times. I also have yet to mention this to Spaceman.

“Thanks Beautiful, but I am still not sure. I know technically we already have sort of been dating, but this would mean it for sure. I would be dating them. I don’t even know what that means. I don’t know what it means even if I pretend that I am not dating them.” I mutter the last part.

This is just crazy. They were only supposed to be one night stands. Something to have some fun and help them and me stave off the loneliness of life for a few hours. Now I sort of want it to be more. Every time I see them my heart starts to beat more, wondering what is going to happen next. Wonder who will be the first to break, and try to get the other interested in other activities besides saving the day. Then there is the more recent get together when they don’t even try to get me into bed, not that I don’t want that, but they seem to be trying to do more than just sleep with me. Though I don’t understand why.

‘Perhaps they want more than just the night with you. If they are trying to do more than spend time in bed with you, then perhaps you are right in your belief they want more. I can tell you want more from them as well. I don’t understand why you hold yourself back.’ The old girl asks me, while a laptop with a web cam appears on my writing desk.

Taking a deep breath I sigh while moving over to the desk.

“I know love triangle type relationships become more acceptable later in time, but from my time it’s usually just one partner per relationship. Oh, who am I kidding? I don’t care about what’s usual. I just don’t know how to incorporate them both into my life! I love two aliens! Two aliens who just so happen to travel in time and space and I don’t know how to handle that. Not only that but, even if I did accept this, and whatever that all entails, how would I manage? I can’t tell Spaceman. Before it was just because I didn’t want to share, it was something that was just mine, and it was exciting. Spaceman has all these secrets and I finally had one of my own and I didn’t want to give that up. Now, however, it’s even worse. Spaceman is finally getting over Rose; I don’t want to throw my new relationship in his face. Make him think he has to just suck it up and move on. I can’t do that to him. I won’t do that to him.” I let her know as I finally reach the laptop.

I can’t abandon my Spaceman, even if it means I must never see Biker Boy and Tweeds again. Even though I know I will never be with Spaceman like I truly want to be. After all, that’s what you do for those you love. You sacrifice, even though it kills you to do so. Taking a deep breath, I release it before pushing the laptop away from me.

‘We need to talk about something, my lady. You misunderstand why my thief was so grief stricken. He and Rose are a thing of the past. Something shallow even, compared to his love for his wife. I know this because I was with him through it all. You can have this relationship with your two aliens, and I know you will manage it quite well. I shall endeavor to help you keep it from my thief, so you won’t feel guilty, even though there really is no need for such a feeling. I know my thief wouldn’t want you to not be with them. Trust me, my lady.’ She slides the laptop back across the desk to me and starts it up.

I know she loves me so, but I wish I could know whether or not she was correct. Of course she believes she is; I am sure.

“I don’t know, old girl; I don’t want to start something I can’t finish. It would be cruel and unusual to all of us. There are so many things that could go wrong. There are so many difficulties in us being together. We could all be hurt if this goes badly.” I mumble while glaring at the laptop as if it was some evil spawned creature sucking the life from me.

I can feel the old girl's impatience at once.

‘Come now, My Lady, we both know that you are not the type to shy away from anything simply because it’s hard, and could hurt you. In fact I can honestly say I have never seen another human quite like you. I know my thief compliments you, thinks you’re brilliant. I also know why you hate it when he does so. I am now a complete part of you, My Lady, and I can tell you that my thief is incorrect. You’re so much more than he could ever dream of. You’re perfect for him, and I am positive you’re perfect for your two aliens as well. Now enough of this, it’s almost time to connect with your Biker Boy.’

I blush and look down at the floor and wish she wouldn’t say such things of me. I am nobody; nothing special about me at all. I don’t understand how she can be so certain of this. As if it is a written fact of law or something. Gasping, I can practically feel my eyes fly open as I shoot a look to the ceiling.

“Oh my god! It’s happened, hasn’t it?! This is just brilliant, totally bonkers, of course, but brilliant nonetheless! Oh my, you truly are beautiful aren’t you?” I say almost reverently.

Our link has just become permanent and I can feel all of her just there, at the back of my mind like a constant warm buzzing. I can feel her love for Spaceman, and me, and it astounds me. I mean, I knew she tolerated me, maybe even liked me; but this, this I hadn’t thought possible. She actually loves me. Her voice! It’s amazing. It’s like a completely harmonious chorus. She is almost musical and whimsical in sound, but she speaks, actually speaks. I raise a hand to my chest and gasp again as tears spring to my eyes. I am truly honored she would allow me such a privilege of being a host for her.

‘You are so much more than a mere host to me, My Lady. Of course I love you, silly. Have I not been saying this all along? I happen to think you’re beautiful too. You need fear no longer; you can tell my thief of our bond now if you wish. He couldn’t change it now even if he wanted to. We will be forever connected with one another.’ She assures me.

That had been one of the reasons I had kept this tad bit of information away from Spaceman. Lately he has gotten it into that thick skull of his that he needs to protect me from everything. Wouldn’t want him to have tried to stop me and Beautiful from bonding, as we did, out of fear. Well, that and I kind of like our bond just being the two of us; at least for now.

“How about we keep it just between the two of us girls, huh, Beautiful? Just for now, please. It’s still rather new and, well, honestly I rather wish to keep you to myself for a while before we tell Spaceman.” I ask, hoping maybe that will distract her and she will forget all about this dating business.

I feel her affection through our newly minted bond, and smile in gratitude.

‘Of course, My Lady, we can tell him at a later date, after we have had time to ourselves. Now, on with your date; I have already started shifting your room, so my thief won’t be able to find you.’

Why, that sneaky old ship! I am about to snipe that I can decide not to do it if I like, thank you very much, when suddenly the laptop has turned on, and logged me into the webcam site and connected me to Biker Boy’s cam. At first the screen is blank, but then I hear some grunting and then a hand seems to pull back, and some muttering about how difficult it can be to find exactly the right radio wave band frequency to chat with someone throughout time and space. Then I see his face appear on screen and he notices me. My breath leaves me when he suddenly smiles this slightly less than manic smile. God, he looks so sexy like that; big ears and all. I’ll have to yell at the old girl later for being so sneaky, than thank her for doing it. Grinning back at him, I wave slightly.

“Hey there, handsome. How are you?” I ask the first question to the start of our official dating.

I have no idea how I am going to manage this, but you can bet your ass that I will manage it somehow for as long as I can manage. His grin spreads across his face, but instead of the slightly insane manic edge it usually has, it’s softened quite a bit.

“Better now that you’re here. I, well, I honestly didn’t think you would come.” He says quietly; and I can see his fingers twitching as if they want to reach out and touch me through the webcam.

I grin weakly back at him and rub at the side of my neck, in an imitation of Spaceman.

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure until about a minute ago that I was going to come.” I tell him honestly.

I figure the best start is to be as honest as I can about what I can be honest about. Well, minus the parts about being within Beautiful, and flying through time and space with a nutty Spaceman. Everything else, however, I would try to be honest about.

“Well, I am glad you did. So, what have you been up to lately? I haven’t seen you for a week. With all the trouble you manage to pull us into, I am sure you found yourself something to do in the last 7 days you were away?!” He asks while bouncing around his room manically grabbing things along the way and starting to build something.

I grin and shake my head. It’s just like him to be on our first official date, and be building something in the middle of it. I wouldn’t want him any other way though.

“I get us into trouble?! Last time I checked, Biker Boy, you were the one that got us chased by the local government on Oslitan, nearly eaten by the seagull like people on Trealtean, oh and I couldn’t forget Mortelze with the spear wielding frogs if I wanted to! I still can’t find my bra!” I tell him indignantly.

Honestly, out of the two of us, he always manages to find trouble first; I just come along for the ride, both him and of the adventure itself. He freezes and tugs at his ear lobe for a minute before grinning and continuing on with his building.

“Yeah well, we were completely NOT parked in the wrong zone! I don’t know what those frogs were talking about honest!” He pouts to me while continuing to build his contraption device.

I just shake my head and decide its best not to mention the huge honking sign above where we landed, saying: ‘No parking anytime!’

“Right, what’cha doing there?” I ask instead, curious as to what he is up to. I mean, I wasn’t sure what to expect while dating an alien, but it wasn't chatting over a webcam while he built some device or other. Then again with my life that should of been my first guess.

“Oh, this old thing? Nothing, just tinkering. You haven’t said what you have been up to. Found anything interesting to do? Your friend there with you?” He rapid fired his questions out, and really; as if such an easy see-through attempt at distraction was going to work on me.

“I have been to a planet or two; had to take down a government, stop a local shark ring, and I may have accidently started a revolution. I know tinkering, that is not tinkering. That’s full on building a specific device. What are you building and why do you need it?” I ask, deciding to leave his question about Spaceman alone. He has been asking to meet him, but well, like that could ever happen!

“I’m building a device to stop an alien invasion on a planet and save the local inhabitants, all while trying to stay away from a group of people trying to shove very pointy objects in my direction in a decidedly unfriendly manner. You started a revolution?” He asked as he looked up and grinned at me with that eager smile he gets whenever we’re running from some trouble; or in our case, towards trouble.

I couldn’t help but laugh out loud at that. Of course I really don’t know why I expected our dates, even web ones, to be any different. Then again, I guess I really wouldn’t want it to be any other way anyway. If it were, it wouldn’t be us.

“So you’re in the middle of an alien invasion plot, which you’re trying to stop, and people are trying to kill you with sharp pointy objects, and you thought now would be a good time to stop and have a little chat with me?!” I ask, slightly bemused; but mostly terrified that he would think me worth that.

His eyes fly to the screen and he glares slightly, as if he knows exactly what I just thought of myself and doesn’t like it one bit. He’s like my Spaceman in that respect. Doesn’t like it when I put myself down.

“I didn’t decide now would be a good time to have our date. They decided now would be a good time to invade! Of course I would show up! After how long it took me to convince you to do this, there wouldn’t be anything in the universe that would have kept me away from a computer. Well, ok, maybe not anything, but almost not anything! Besides, I am stopping an invasion; you started a revolution!” He says, stressing the word date, and I grin.

Who would have thought he would be the one to be willing to jump in emotionally.

“Well, it was just a small one, and besides that they are a peaceful race, so the revolution only last about 5 hours before the others on the planet finished hammering out a trade agreement with them, so that everyone could be happy again. You sure you really have the time to just be sitting around here dating me instead of out there doing what you need to do with that doohickey?” I ask, slightly worried. After all Biker Boy and Tweeds are alarmingly like my Spaceman in the respect that they always seem to have to be running off saving something or one.

I see him go slightly red and grin, knowing this was going to be good.

“Well, actually I just need to stall their engines for a bit. If they can’t do the invasion in the middle of the sun flare, they won’t be able to survive on the planet’s surface. So actually I just need to toss a bit of water in their gas tank.” He says with a slight shrug. I must have been frowning my confusion because he was already answering my unasked question.

“This is more actually for my own engine; I might have you know, stalled.”

I can’t help the laugh that slips from me at that. He has stalled in the middle of an alien race invasion! That had to hurt his pride a bit. He was always going on about how his ship was the best in the whole universe. Even said he might show me her one day. I glance over at him again, ready to apologize and sooth his ego for laughing at him, but he is just smiling back at me with that sexy little grin of his.

“Well, I am sure you will do just fine, both with your ship and the invasion. I have faith in your abilities.” I let him know with a fond smile of my own while he drops under what I assume is his controls for his ship with the now apparently finished device.

Actually, now that I think of it he has actually never told me much about his spaceship besides bragging he has the best one ever. I know this ship will never have anything on Beautiful but now I am curious to see what I can of this apparent lady. Why do men always name their ships after females?

Looking about what I could make of the room, it was a wide open space, with dark tinted walls. In fact the entire area seemed to be a bit dark and dreary with a few places lightening up by something I couldn’t see. I can see part of the table or shelf that he must have his laptop on, and buttons galore underneath. It wouldn’t surprise me if he made it himself. From what I could make out, there didn’t seem to be a ton of room to move about, but neither was it cramped. However, I could be being judgmental, after all I am used to Beautiful always making more or less room for me when I want or need it. I guess for two people it might be a little cramped but if we were going to be close and dating that might not be such a bad thing. I start slightly when he suddenly pops up into the view screen with a ‘aha!’ Was that a plastic mouse he was holding?

“So, this friend of yours; will I ever meet him?” He asks suddenly while staring at me intently. Sighing I shrug lightly.

“I don’t know; why?” I ask, wondering why he was suddenly so interested in meeting Spaceman.

He looks away suddenly and just shakes his head mumbling something about never mind. Well, now I really want to know. I have never known him to back down from something he wanted. Heck, the one rule we did have he broke the first time we slept together by asking me for my name!

“Why do you want to know about him so badly?” I ask gently but firmly, letting him know there would be no getting out of this question. He looks up at me and then back down, sighing himself.

“Can we not do this, not today? This is our first real date, and I don’t want to mess it up by having you upset with me.” He asks me while glaring at his foot and tapping his fingers nervously against the shelving.

“I won’t be upset, I promise; or if I am, I will let you explain it to me, or we can just talk it over like good little adults do in adult relationships.” I say when he raises an eyebrow at me.

“I know you’re dating him as well. I just wanted to know what he looked like. Who he was, so I could see what keeps you away from me.” He says while look down; and for a moment I see true pain flash threw his eye followed quickly by acceptance before going carefully blank.

“Look, I know when we first met and ah, hooked up, that it was just to help me out. The rest just sort of happened. We didn’t expect it to but it did. I get that I don’t have the right to demand more of you after everything you have already done for me. I won’t cause trouble. I just want to be with you. I thought, perhaps, if you introduced us we could, I don’t know, say I was your friend or something so that way we could see each other more often. That is, if you wanted to be with me more.” He mutters while his nervous tapping increased and his blush runs up his neck.

“I told you my friend was gay. You know, into blokes.” I try, because while it may be true that I am dating someone else, it sure isn’t Spaceman, and I don’t even know how to explain Spaceman to him, let alone this to Spaceman, and that doesn’t include anything at all to do with Tweeds being thrown into the equation. He stares at me for a moment before muttering something.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.” I ask, trying to fiddle with the sound.

“I said that when I programed my number into your cell you had the name Tweeds in there with the ‘I heart you’ emoticon next to it. Look, I get it. You like him as well as me. Probably don’t want to hurt him; you’re a good person like that, so you don’t want to break up with him. Still, I know you’re dating him, and I know you’re dating me. I also like to think I know you pretty well. You don’t seem the type to just cheat on someone for the hell of it. So my guess is, you don’t care about him as strongly as you once did, but just don’t know how to tell him, or you like us both and you don’t know which one to choose. Either way I care about you, a lot. I don’t want to lose you.” He tells me all this while looking at me pleadingly.

Well, so much for being smooth and unnoticed with the whole two boyfriend’s thing! Still, I had just promised to be honest with as much as I could be.

“I, yes I am dating someone else besides yourself. Yes, I call him Tweeds. You have to understand when we first started “going out” with each other it was just some fun in the sheets to me. Nothing serious. So there would have been no reason for me not to see him as well. Then he and you both sort of stuck around. We were having fun! There was nothing serious between us, so I saw no true reason to break it off with either of you. There wasn’t supposed to be any attachments. This was never meant to be anything other than a one-time thing! When that was over with, there was never supposed to be any sort of emotional attachment. Look, I don’t know where this is going or what’s going to happen, but I do know that I want to find out. With you preferably, however, I am not going to lie. Tweeds isn’t likely to be going anywhere because the same holds true for him as well. I understand if this isn’t something you can accept.” I tell him quietly, wondering if our first date was going to be our last as well.

He stares at me for a few minutes before pacing slightly then coming to a standstill in front of the screen to look at me again.

“Well, I suggest that you change your mind about the whole non-attachment thing, because I am already there and I intend to take you there with me. Does your friend know about us or is it to be a secret from him?” He asks me in all seriousness.

I blink in surprise because honestly I expected him to storm off in disgust with me.

“Why?” I ask him, completely shocked.

“Why what?” He looks confused as to what I was asking about.

“Why would you want to spend so much energy to be in such a complicated relationship with me?” I ask him, still completely unsure as to why anyone would want to do such a thing. After all I am nothing special.

He narrows his eyes at me at once.

“What do you mean why?! Obviously because you’re funny, beautiful, smart, caring, and loving. You would help anyone with anything no matter the cost to yourself. It only took me one run in with you to know that. You’re perfect. I can completely understand why this other guy fell for you. Not that I think you should be with anyone other than myself. However, I would rather share you and have part of you for myself for however long you’re willing to have this daft old bugger than none of you at all. I don’t know how you can be dating two people and not have known this already.” He states with a huff as he straightens and grabs his leather jacket from the chair I hadn’t noticed before.

“I’m not beautiful or smart. If you knew me from before you wouldn’t say caring or loving either. I’m nobody important.” I mutter to him, almost hoping he wouldn’t hear it. From his immediate scowl I know he did.

“You’re everything I said and then some, and if you give me the opportunity I will prove it to you. I still would like to see this elusive friend of yours. Know what I am up against. Now I really hate to leave like this, but I just caught up to the invaders, and I need to go stall their spaceship, and unfortunately that means I have to get near the sun they were planning on harvesting. So when the sun flares it will cut us off for a few hours. What do you say we meet up again soon? Say, Vemmi in 8942? They have the best light show ever.” He says with that slightly manic grin of his, and I just nod my agreement.

“Sure, see you then. Oh and, well, my friend; he isn’t Tweeds.” I state, finally letting him know something about Spaceman. He raises an eyebrow but just grins.

“Not gay then?” He asks with a laugh, letting me know it was ok.

“ ’Fraid not. However, you don’t have to worry about him. He is just getting over losing someone important to him, and I doubt he is looking for anything like that; least of all with me.” I tell him, trying to both explain why he can’t meet Spaceman and let him know that Spaceman and I were never going to be a thing.

“Perhaps I should be worried after all then?” He asks with a teasing grin, before giving me a slight wave and shutting down the connection.

Why that cheeky little bugger! Well great, just great. So we were dating and Biker Boy knew about Tweeds. Lord help me, but I wish I had someone like my Spaceman I could talk to about this! It’s all so confusing at times! Yet when we’re together it just feels right, like I belong. Wonder if Tweeds knows about Biker Boy?

‘Why don’t you go ahead and speak to Spaceman about this? I believe he would be helpful to you.’ I hear Beautiful pipe up after I finish shutting down the laptop.

“You know I cannot, for the same reason as before the date.” I say sadly. I do miss him so. With all this lying and running off to be with Tweeds and Biker Boy, a distance has slowly been coming between us. I don’t like it in the slightest bit. However what else could I do?!

‘You could trust in me and speak with him. Don’t give him all the details, just the basic of it all. It will help you. Have I ever led you astray before? Just feel for a moment, and you will see what I say is true. See it through me.’ She whispers enticingly to me.

I close my eyes and focus in on the part of me that is her, and I feel her certainty that the Spaceman will accept what has been happening with me as of late.

“Well, yes I am sure he will accept it, but I don’t want him to be hurt because of me. Whatever you may think I know, Rose means something to him. I don’t want to cause him any more pain.” I try to make her see how much I don’t want to prod the healing wound that was Rose without giving my own feelings away too much.

‘I invite you to feel again, so hear me please. He has finished grieving for Rose. The pain she caused him is dimmed and dull now. You can go to him with this without worry about opening any wounds regarding Rose Tyler. I would not lie to you about something that worries you so.’ She lets me know, and I push into her again and feel her confidence on this matter as well. She was so sure. I was about to deny it again when she presses into me and shows me his final goodbye for Rose, and how he had already grieved for her.

“Alright, alright; I get it already. I will speak with him.” I give in, with a grin and a fond pat. Now I just had to try to find the right words to use to let him know what’s been going on with me lately. He was unlikely to be happy about all of it. Sighing, I get up and start to change into my pajamas.

‘When?’ I feel her ask and roll my eyes.

“Pushy, much?” I ask with a grin a moment later.

‘When it’s necessary.’ She replies, and I can feel her amusement.

“Alright, alright, you win. I will go in a few minutes. Have some tea and biscuits set up in the library with a comfy couch, please?” I ask, before turning out my bedroom lights and heading down the hall to find my Spaceman and have that much needed talk.

END CHAPTER FIVE

So sorry about how long it took to get this done, but life happened. Then I had some slight writer’s block. I won’t bore you with the details; just let you know that I am going to try to start writing again now. I hope you can forgive the long wait! As always thanks bas_math_girl for making this readable! Any and all mistakes are my own! Please leave a review letting me know what you think of chapter five of Keep Running!

Next chapter: Donna finally comes clean with Spaceman about a few things!


	6. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna keeps disappearing on the Doctor! Now he is curious as to why, and after the big fight he is more determined than ever, not only to save his not even there yet relationship with her, but to know what has her so happy. On Donna’s end she is just trying to run fast enough to stay ahead of it all. Come see how long she can keep running for.

I don’t own Doctor Who nor do I intend to make any money off of this, it is all for our entertainment. So please enjoy and if you try to sue me you will get nothing, because I have nothing. I’d say you might get a fat cat, but well I don’t think she is accepting anymore subjects to rule over.

Rating: MA because it will have a lot of sex scenes I am afraid, and because we’re talking about me here there will also be angst; However I am trying to make this more adventure/drama and romance than anything else.

Pairing/s: Donna/Doctor (9th), Donna/Doctor (10th) and Donna/Doctor (11th)

Warnings: It’s likely going to be very confusing to read, I won’t lie. I blame bas_math_girl as you should for this, it’s all her fault. Also you should probably thank her as well because she is my beta and has done an awesome job on trying to keep it straight and to the point. I don’t think there will be any major problems with reading this unless you don’t like sex scenes. Then you should probably be warned now that this will contain at the very least some sex scenes. How many and how detailed hasn’t been decided yet. There will be a lot of romance and adventure, and drama. There might be some angst but come on this is me were talking about so there kind of has to be some in it. I think that’s all for the warnings, if not I will add it as a note.

Summary: Donna keeps disappearing on the Doctor! Now he is curious as to why, and after the big fight he is more determined than ever, not only to save his not even there yet relationship with her, but to know what has her so happy. On Donna’s end she is just trying to run fast enough to stay ahead of it all. Come see how long she can keep running for.

Keep Running

Chapter Six: Talking

Donna’s POV

With a sigh, I tell myself to suck it up and just go in and get Spaceman. I have been pacing for the last five minutes in front of the door to the kitchen, which funnily I don’t remember being there before. I’m grateful nonetheless because I still haven’t gotten up the courage to actually get Spaceman’s attention. He is just sitting there eating all the banana muffins I made earlier and told him not to eat. I should probably go in there and yell at him for that. However, if I did then I would no longer have a reason to stall said conversation I am not sure I am ready to have.

‘You know he is aware of you my lady? He simply is waiting for you to come in. It will not be as bad as you think. You need not have such apprehension,’ Beautiful tells me gently. Well yeah, of course he knows I am here. That man has the hearing of a bat when I so don’t need him to; and as deaf as a child about their bed time, when we are about to be captured for one thing or another. Taking another deep breath, I push the door open while quietly thanking the old girl for said door in the first place.

‘You’re welcome, my lady,’ she whispers to me, and it reminds me how connected we are now, which just makes me smile. Right, I can do this. Even if Spaceman stops talking to me, I will forever have Beautiful, and well, that will just have to be enough.

‘You will indeed have me forever, my lady; however, my Thief shall not stop speaking with you. I also have a gift waiting for you on your bed when you return later. I shall explain it later, my Thief awaits you,’ she tells me, and now I am curious as to what she could have gotten me. I haven’t asked for anything. Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I glance up to see Spaceman has indeed been waiting for me. The whole tin of muffins are gone, and already by the sink, he is leaning against the counter, just looking at me. I smile and go over to the counter. He says nothing but slides the last muffin over to me.

“I believe I told you not to eat those until breakfast, Spaceman,” I chide him gently while breaking the muffin in half and giving part of it to him. He grins and shoves the whole half in his mouth in one big bite. Shaking my head, I huff a laugh before taking a bite of my own.

“It is breakfast somewhere!” he says, with an answering grin. Then it fades slightly, and he looks sad and a little lost. This just makes me worried. I know what the old girl said about him no longer aching over Rose, really I do believe her. It’s just sometimes he gets such sad looks and I have no idea what else he could be hurting over so badly. I grab his hand and squeeze.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart? Anything I can do to help?” I ask, because if there is anything I could do at all to help make sure he is happy, I would do it in a heartbeat.

“I went looking for you earlier, but I couldn’t get to your room. I keep trying but I guess the old girl was in a playful mood. But then she wouldn’t answer me when I asked where you were. I’m sure it was nothing,” he says with a slight shrug, and I sigh, knowing it is time to get to the talking part I was trying to avoid.

“Actually, I asked her to do that. I needed some time to myself. We need to talk, Spaceman,” I tell him, and I guess whatever I looked like couldn’t have been good because his eyes went huge and watery at once. The lower lip was trembling and the whole nine yards to the hurt puppy look.

“Are you leaving? As in for good and not just a quick pop in for a visit home?” he asks anxiously. I still don’t understand why he would ever assume I would leave him. He is my best friend, my Spaceman. I love him, and there is nothing that could ever make me leave him. I wish he could believe that, but I guess after being alive for so long, and so many friends and lovers leaving him, he is just always waiting for us to take off. Grabbing hold of his arm, I lead him out of the kitchen and into the library which helpfully was suddenly right across from the kitchen.

“Of course not. How many times must I tell you I have no intention of leaving? You will have to push me around in my wheelchair when I am grey, wrinkly, and have Alzheimer’s!” I tell him in a huff, trying to make him see, that for as long as I am alive, I shall stay by his side. No matter what. He grins slightly at that.

“Oh, I could get two wheelchairs, and then we could improve them, and have races! How fun would that be?! We should so do that! Then we could hire nurses for sponge baths! The nurses actually have sponges for hands! Can you imagine that?!” he rambles on as he plans our ‘retirement’ adventures.

I drop him off on the old leather couch we had the night he couldn’t sleep after waking up and realizing Rose was gone for good. Walking over to the tray area again, I find two cups of tea and some chocolate biscuits. Grabbing the tray, I walk with it back over to Spaceman who has been quiet since sitting down, staring at me.

“Why would you have the TARDIS hide you from me?” he asks me as I hand him his tea. I grab mine and toss the cookies on the table before sitting down next to him. Taking a deep breath and a quick sip of tea, which has more than just sugar in it; I grin. The old girl knows me well. The brandy isn’t that strong, in fact you can barely taste it.

“I had her hide me because I was doing something; have been for a while now. I wasn’t too sure how you would take it. I didn’t want you to think anything had to change between us, so I tried to keep it away from you. The old girl seems to think I could have told you much sooner, and you wouldn’t have been bothered, but well, you know me, always worrying,” I let him know, deciding to just bite the bullet. I see him frown slightly before nodding.

“Well, the old girl is right; you can tell me anything, Donna,” he lets me know, while reaching for my hand and squeezing it, just as I had a few moments ago for him. That’s my Spaceman, always caring about everyone but himself.

“Ok, well, I don’t really know where to begin,” I tell him honestly, setting my cup down and scooting into his suddenly open arms. We arrange ourselves so while we sit facing each other, pretty much all but lying atop one another to give and seek comfort. It’s been awhile since we did this and been completely open with one another. I have quite missed it.

“Why don’t you start at the beginning?” he suggests gently, and I nod; deciding that he is probably right. Might as well get it all out in the open in one go.

“Right ok, well, the beginning, huh. Guess it started on Drencher. You remember that planet that would just not stop raining? How we ended up separated for a while?” I ask to be sure he remembers the place I am talking about.

“The planet where you ended up in a pub and not getting drunk despite all the whiskey you had?” he asks, with a frown. I nod.

“Yeah, that’s the one. Well, I looked for you but couldn’t find you. I didn’t want to catch a cold and die, so I ducked into said pub. There was a nice android there by the name of Andy. After explaining I had no cash to buy anything, he just gave me drinks for free. I was drying off and drinking, when suddenly the door opens and a guy comes running in. He ducks behind the counter and hides. I let him know when the folks with pitch forks went passed. I am not entirely sure how everything happened, but well, suddenly we were talking and drinking. Then we were dancing. Then we were dancing,” I tell him about my first meeting with Biker Boy.

“Yes, you said you danced with him already,” he says with a slight shrug, as if he doesn’t get what that had to do with anything.

“No Spaceman, we were dancing, and then we were dancing,” I say, making air quotes so he would get it.

“Oh. OH! Um, yeah, wow, ok. You slept with him! That’s why you were so late that night!” he squeaks out while going red faced. Honestly, that man could blush at the drop of a dime. Kind of reminds me of Tweeds.

“Yeah. Look, he was lonely; I was, well, me. We ended up in bed together,” I tell him with a shrug. Well, at least he hasn’t moved away from me. Then again, he only knows a tiny part so far.

“Well ok, but what’s that got to do with anything? I mean, you slept with him, came home, and we left. What’s that got to do with you having the old girl play keep away?” he asks with a frown. I really wish he wouldn’t frown so much, he looks so much better when he grins.

“Yeah, that should have been it. That’s actually why I didn’t mind it so much. He was lonely; we would sleep together, wham bam thank you sir. We would leave and, well, that would be that. Only it wasn’t,” I say with a sigh. Was that a glare?

“It wasn’t? How do you mean? We only went to Drencher the one time,” he says, and I nod.

“I think he is a time agent. Because I saw him again, and again, and again. In fact, we might be sort of, you know,” I tell him with a slight wave motion with my hands to encompass, well, everything. Yeah, that was definitely a glare this time.

“I don’t know. He’s a time agent? He told you this?” he asks with that frown again. I hug him slightly because I know how he doesn’t like the time agency. He told me what they did to Jack. He hugs me back to his chest just as tightly.

“We sort of are dating now. That’s why the keep away. I was on a web cam date. With him. Yeah, I believe I heard him mention the agency. Well, he muttered about getting involved with them like this,” I tell him, and his hold just tightens around me as if he can keep everything away with just his arms. I see his lips move soundlessly for a while before nudging to get him over the shock part.

“I can’t tell you who to date, Donna. They’re dangerous. I told you what they did to Jack. That’s the least they have done. Time wars, jumping into time and space to collect whatever bounty they want, messing with any point in history they don’t like. You just, that’s, there-,” he trails off, unable to say more. I nod, and then squirm around a bit till I am the one holding him to me. I kiss his temple and run my hand up and down his back, hoping to sooth the tension suddenly in his entire being. It works; not as well as usual, but still.

“I know, and if he were like that in any way, well, I would have run in the opposite direction screaming. I, of course, told him nothing of you or Beautiful. I would never endanger you. Ever. Please believe me, I would sooner the agency find out only about me, than you and Beautiful,” I hurry to explain that I would never ever endanger him or Beautiful. He is shaking his head with a sad smile.

“Always worried about someone else, you. I am not worried about me, I, just promise me you will be careful, Donna. I don’t want you to get hurt. So that’s why all the running around? You’ve been dating a time agent. What’s his name? Why wouldn’t you want to tell me this anyway? I would never think any less of you, you know that, right?” he asks me softly while petting at my arm, trying to comfort me. Taking a deep breath, I shake my head negatively. I see both his eyebrows shoot up, and grin remembering Tweeds’ nonexistent ones. Giggling, I just keep shaking my head, making him smile confusedly.

“No, that’s, well yes, ok. The web date is the reason for the keep away. The running around is because, well, they’re rather like you in the respect that we always find trouble somehow. Always needing to save someone or some planet from certain doom. As for names, well, we made a rule when we first, uh, got together. No names, just fun. So I don’t actually know his name. I just call him Biker Boy because; well, with the way he dresses he could be a Biker Boy. I know you wouldn’t think less of me for sleeping with him. That’s sort of the problem,” I tell him, and there is that confused frown again.

“That’s the problem? I don’t understand,” he whines to me slightly, and I grin.

“I can understand that, trust me, half the time I don’t get it either. Look, I met Biker Boy, we had fun together. We weren’t meant to ever see each other again after that night though. It was just supposed to be a onetime thing. We left and then we ended up on Shiverium. You know, the planet where everything always looked like it was on fire? With the cat race and the sacred scrolls you just had to lick?” I ask, and he grins, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“With the Strivock; I remember. That’s where you saw your Biker Boy time agent again?” he asks with a sad sigh. I hug him again to cheer him up slightly and toss him a biscuit from the tray. He munches on it while leaning into me.

“No, that’s where I meet Tweeds. At this point I was sure I would never see Biker Boy again. I was in an outdoor café of some sort. Order a tea and this skinny little rake of a man just dropped into the chair next to me. Tried to swipe my drink, he did! Looked like a professor’s aid from college, I swear. Anyway, he was waiting for his friends to show up, something about an Amy who had a Rory. I was waiting for you. So we got him a cup of his own tea and chatted the afternoon away. I was just about to leave and come find you when he asked me to stay. I had teased him mercilessly about trying to chat me up all afternoon. He was sad. He asked me not to go. So I didn’t. He told me how he lost his wife, and how he was traveling with these friends of his, helping everyone he could. We ended up in bed together. You have got to understand, Spaceman. Nothing like this was supposed to happen. Just one night stands. That’s all!” I am panicking slightly at this point, and Spaceman pulls me close and just holds me until my breathing calms down, not asking a thing until he is sure I am set.

“Donna, it’s ok, really. I get it. You slept with this Biker Boy and Tweeds because you assumed you would never see them again. There’s nothing wrong with that. You all wanted to, and you’re all adults. So what’s the problem? You slept with Biker Boy, and Tweeds, and then you found out about Biker Boy being a time agent, then you two started dating. I don’t see anything wrong with that,” he asks me gently, and I breathe a sigh of relief. At least he didn’t call me a hussy. Well, not yet, anyway.

“I, ah, well see I sort of started dating them both,” I tell him quickly to get the whole thing out. He blinks and looks cutely confused. Yeah, well damn my heart for wishing I could just reach out and draw him into an embrace that would lead to more, so much more, if I were ever a lucky woman.

“Both? How? Wait, are you telling me you’re dating two alien time agents? Tell me that’s not what you’re telling me?” he almost begs me, with a slight whine to his tone.

“Ok, I won’t tell you,” I tell him, and he perks up with a happy grin.

“Ok, so what is it?” he asks happily.

“You told me not to tell you,” I reply and grin, knowing he would remember our first adventure in Pompeii together. He groans but is grinning.

“So, you’re dating two alien time agents?” he asks, just to clarify that he had everything right. I nod.

“Donna I don’t see what’s wrong with that. I don’t get why you would hide that from me. You can tell me anything, you know that, right? Even about two alien boyfriends from the time agency,” he tells me gently while curling into me and grabbing the packet of biscuits. I grin and kiss his forehead, then steal a biscuit for myself.

“I knew you were working through some things about Rose. I didn’t want you to have to deal with my life, and yours. So I figured, until you were on a more sure footed standing, I shouldn’t mention it. That and I honestly wasn’t sure what I was going to do with them. The whole dating part is pretty new. I mean, yeah, we’ve been together, but like I said, it was more one night stands then anything. Now they want more. I said ‘yes’. So, yeah,” I tell him. He stares at me confused, for a minute.

“What Rose thing?” he asks me sincerely, sounding confused.

“You know, how you were going to all the places you wanted to take Rose, so you could come to terms with your loss,” I tell him gently; letting him know I didn’t mind going with him to all the romantic spots there were so he could try to move on. His eyes go huge. Now I am frowning, wondering if I shouldn’t have brought it up.

“WHAT?! I never took Rose to any of those places!” he yells, his hands flailing slightly as I hold him in place so he doesn’t physically fling his body forwards.

“I know you were planning to before she was lost to the other reality. That’s why you were going to all those romantic places, weren’t you? So you could come to terms with what you could no longer have. I think it’s healthy, and might help you move on. I am happy you felt comfortable enough with me to bring me along. I am willing to continue to go with you. I don’t want you to think, just because I am dating these two, that it changes anything between us, because it doesn’t,” I tell him firmly while holding his face up so he had to make eye contact. So he could see how serious and firm I was on this matter. He nods his head and lunges up to kiss my cheek. Which, god; I wish I could turn my head and just make it so much more. I already know how I could get him to shut up and I would love to show him. However, I know he would never be interested in someone like me.

“Donna, I never took Rose to any of those places I’ve taken you, and I wasn’t planning to. I just took you there because you’re lovely and I thought you deserved some doting. We’ve been going and going. Getting into trouble and running nonstop. I keep trying to give you that beach you want, but something always happens and then we get chased again. So I thought, maybe I couldn’t get you that beach just yet, but I could give you a proper good time, without the running or anything. Seems nobody else gets that memo though, because we keep getting chased!” he tells me in a huff, and I know at once it’s the fact that his plans have gone astray and not my assumption that’s upset him.

I smile, lean down, and plant one on his cheek. He stares up at me with wide eyes and I grin. This is why nothing could ever come between us. He is just too damn sweet for his own good. I wish he would get over it when it doesn’t work out though.

“I loved it, Spaceman, honest. Can I tell you a secret?” I ask in a low conspiratorial whisper as if someone could over hear us. He grins, nods his head and gets more comfortable by stretching out his legs and laying his head in my lap. I grin down at him.

“The best part about all those uppity posh places? Was the running. Just you and me, and the hands, and the running. It was awesome. I’ll never forget it. You’ll get me to a beach, and we will tan, and then we will run some more. You know what else, Spaceman? That day will be just a perfect as the time you took me to the beach with the crab people. Thanks, love,” I tell him with a smile. His megawatt grin is back in a flash. I pet his hair slightly and let him finish off the biscuits.

“So, tell me about these two time agents that have captured your attention,” he tells me, settling into my lap more firmly, as if intent not to move for a while. He is such a gossip. I grin and go back to the petting; and get comfortable myself before grabbing my tea and drinking it. I grin even more when I notice it’s still perfectly warm, just the way I like it. The old girl really is good to me.

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you in all the excitement,” I tell him partially, before draining the tea all in one gulp.

“What, are there three time agents out there dating you?!” he demands with a lazy grin, and I smack his arm lightly at his impudence.

“Not yet, but not to worry; I’ll keep my eye open for him and let him know when he comes that he has your blessing to date me as well,” I tease him gently back, before getting back on track.

“Nah, I want third. He has to settle with fourth!” he tells me while trying to stick his nose in the air. Sadly for him, it didn’t work out so well because of his position in my lap. Laughing, I lean down and kiss his nose.

“Silly Spaceman. I am your Earth girl. You’re not number three, you’re number one,” I tell him, and I am glad at the pleased look that suddenly occupies him.

“So, you had yet to tell me?” he prods me forwards.

“Yeah, uh, me and the old girl have bonded,” I tell him, and he shrugs lightly.

“I know,” he tells me with a smile. Now I am shocked, and stare at him, flabbergasted.

“How could you possibly know?! I haven’t told anyone!” I demand of him at once. I see his eyebrow rise again.

“You have always been close with the old girl. Thanking her and talking to her, and petting her walls when she does things for you. I know you two like each other. I’m glad you get along. It’s not exactly a secret, Donna. What’s wrong with that anyway?” he asks, slightly confused.

‘He believes you speak of our original normal bond, which while usual for us, has never happened with any of his other companions. Only you and I have ever communicated like we do, even from the very beginning,’ Beautiful explains to me the misunderstanding, and I nod before noticing Spaceman still staring at me waiting for an explanation.

“Ah, slight misunderstanding; Beautiful just straightened it out for me. Yes, we were close before, but we’ve completely bonded now. I am a host for part of her now. We’ve been slowly forming the bond over the last few weeks so it didn’t just slam into place and overwhelm me. Earlier tonight it became permanent,” I tell him as his eyes suddenly widen, and he jumps up and twists around to face me in one smooth motion before bringing his hand up to point at me.

“You bonded with my TARDIS! MY TARDIS! You can’t do that! She never does that with anyone! Not even me!” he tells me while still pointing his finger. He sounds distinctly like he is whining.

“Well, she did, and with me. There is nothing you can do to change it now. It’s done and over with. We’ve bonded and I’m for one am glad,” I tell him with a sharp glare, daring him to tell me I couldn’t have my bond with Beautiful; but he just suddenly grins.

“You’ve bonded with my old girl? You just keep doing the impossible, Donna Noble. Never going to be another like you,” he says with a dopey grin while he drops back down into my lap. I shake my head and grin back.

“I keep telling you, I am nothing special. I wish you and Beautiful would get that through your thick skulls,” I mutter, and at once am given the same denial as always, only this time by both of them.

“You are brilliant, and I will keep telling you that every day for the rest of time,” Spaceman says while a cover appears over his legs.

‘My Thief is correct; you are brilliant and you are so much more. I shall endeavor to tell you always how much you mean to me,’ Beautiful says while caressing my mind gently with hers. It almost feels like a cat nuzzling your hand. I smile and shake my head. I was so sure Spaceman would hate it or be upset, but he seems quite happy about the whole thing.

“So, your two boyfriends?” he questions with a yawn, and I remember suddenly what I was going to be doing when this all started out.

“Well, like I said, I don’t know their names. Biker Boy wears leather and likes to act tough, but he has a heart of gold. We get together and, well, they both can get into just as much trouble as we do, and usually do. Then I help them and we run. He has short dark hair, broad shoulders and hilarious ears,” I tell him with a laugh. He just grins and shakes his head.

“Don’t go giving him too much grief on the ears. People can’t help what they get in ear size,” he says with a slightly glazed look. I just grin and nod while yawning myself. Suddenly my seat is reclining and I am lying back as well.

“Tweeds is sweet; innocent. Sometimes I worry I am a bad influence on him. With him I do seem to be the cause of much of the trouble. I don’t mean to, but, well, I guess you have just rubbed off on me. In any case, that man has the fashion sense of a blind, mute, and deaf man. There is just no hope. He actually wears tweed! With a bowtie! I have got to get food into him. The man eats like no tomorrow but I swear never gains a pound, which is bad for him. I mean, I know I am always teasing you about your small size, but god, that man is smaller than a rake! He does have some pretty good hair though. Floppy. With him it’s the chin! You would think he was Pinocchio! And the eyebrows! He has none! He’s genuinely sweet, and always wants to help though. I think you would like him,” I laugh, telling him about Tweeds around a few yawns.

“You ever going to find out their real names?” he asks me with a slight grin, his eyes continually slipping closed, only to yank them open again to look at me.

“I don’t know. It’s never really come up. It was the only rule we had for when we weren’t dating. No asking names. They call me Red, and I call them Biker Boy and Tweeds. Eventually, I will learn their names. They’re really not that important. I don’t need to know names. I know them,” I tell him, and he nods and yawns some more.

“They know about each other?” he faintly asks. I grin and pet him until he is practically purring in my lap, and the lights dim until nothing but the fire lights up the room.

“Well, Biker Boy knows about Tweeds; I don’t know if Tweeds knows about Biker Boy though. He is a smart man, however. If not, I will tell him myself. I don’t want to lie to them,” I mutter, and feel his slight nod under my hand. With no more questions forth coming, I let myself start to nod off to sleep as well. It feels good to have told Spaceman; like there is no longer any gap stretching between us. I can’t be sure, but I must have fallen asleep rather quickly, because I could have sworn that Spaceman has spoken one more time.

“I swear, Donna, I won’t give up on you. I will make you see I am better for you than either of those time agents.” Whispered into the dark. Yeah, I must have fallen asleep because Spaceman doesn’t care for me; well, at least not like that. The last thought I have is of what Beautiful had left me on my bed.

END OF CHAPTER

Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all have a good holiday! I know, I know, a lot of dialog and not a ton of action. However, it sets it up perfectly for the next chapter, because now Donna knows that the Doctor is taking her to romantic places on purpose. So yeah, it’s not long now before they will be dating as well. He also now knows that she is willing to be with an ‘alien’ so he isn’t that worried about her reaction anymore to that suggestion. Remember to thank bas_math_girl for taking care of the betaing.


	7. Three?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna keeps disappearing on the Doctor! Now he is curious as to why, and after the big fight he is more determined than ever, not only to save his not even there yet relationship with her, but to know what has her so happy. On Donna’s end she is just trying to run fast enough to stay ahead of it all. Come see how long she can keep running for.

I don’t own Doctor Who nor do I intend to make any money off of this, it is all for our entertainment. So please enjoy and if you try to sue me you will get nothing, because I have nothing. I’d say you might get a fat cat, but well I don’t think she is accepting anymore subjects to rule over.  
Rating: MA because it will have a lot of sex scenes I am afraid, and because we’re talking about me here there will also be angst; However I am trying to make this more adventure/drama and romance than anything else.  
Pairing/s: Donna/Doctor (9th), Donna/Doctor (10th) and Donna/Doctor (11th)  
Warnings: It’s likely going to be very confusing to read, I won’t lie. I blame bas_math_girl as you should for this, it’s all her fault. Also you should probably thank her as well because she is my beta and has done an awesome job on trying to keep it straight and to the point. I don’t think there will be any major problems with reading this unless you don’t like sex scenes. Then you should probably be warned now that this will contain at the very least some sex scenes. How many and how detailed hasn’t been decided yet. There will be a lot of romance and adventure, and drama. There might be some angst but come on this is me were talking about so there kind of has to be some in it. I think that’s all for the warnings, if not I will add it as a note.  
Summary: Donna keeps disappearing on the Doctor! Now he is curious as to why, and after the big fight he is more determined than ever, not only to save his not even there yet relationship with her, but to know what has her so happy. On Donna’s end she is just trying to run fast enough to stay ahead of it all. Come see how long she can keep running for.

Keep Running

 

Chapter Seven: Three?

Doctor's POV

I make sure to keep the smile plastered on my face until I am sure she is out of hearing range then let it slip and groan while banging my head lightly against the nearest wall. I finally get the courage to try to show her what she means to me, and of course she believes that it’s all meant for Rose! There are times when I regret ever telling her the child’s name! I mean, eventually it would have come out, because well, Donna seems to have the ability to get me to talk about anything I normally wouldn’t let slip under pain of torture! I have no clue how the woman can be dating not one but two time agents and still not think anyone could possibly want her. She is the most stubborn human I have ever traveled with! Thank god she met me in this regeneration; I don’t even want to know what my 9th self would have done, or god forbid, my 6th self! Oh Rassilon, we would have ended the whole of creation with a fight between my 6th self and Donna!

Well, at least I know now she is willing to date, and uhhh, other stuff with an alien, so that’s always good. Now I just need to figure out how to get rid of the other two interlopers and get her attention to shift to me. Well, the first part should be easy enough, I mean come on, what could a time teleport do for her in comparison to me and my Old Girl. Not to mention how dangerous the two probably are; I mean they’re from the time agency, for Rassilon’s sake! I can feel the smile tugging back onto my lips and don’t even bother to fight it because that is just so like Donna. Going from ‘never in a million years will I mate with an alien, thank you very much!’ to ‘oh and by the way I happen be dating two aliens and oh yeah they’re Time Agents.’ She never could take it slow and start on the shallow end of the pool; nope, just dives right into the deep end.

‘Oh and you are so different, my Thief?’ the Old Girl butts in and asks me. I frown slightly at that.

“Hey, I don’t jump into anything in the deep end! The water always tends to just crash over me!” I let her know and I can feel the way she would like to roll her eyes; you know, if she had any.

‘You went from ‘I just want A mate’ to taking her to the most romantic places in the whole of time and space! That’s hardly the shallow end of things. Besides you forgot a step,’ she tells me in a teasing lilt.

“What?! No I haven’t. A) Realize you fancy your best friend, B) Decide you want to do something about that, and C) Do something about that in style. I did A and B, working on C now. Apparently the restaurants didn’t hit the mark completely. I’ll have to think of something awesome, something those two interlopers could never hope to show her. I mean, they might be able to hop through time and space, but they are not a 903 year old Time Lord! They don’t know all the most spectacular places. Heck, they probably don’t even know any spots. Just jumping through with their fingers crossed!” I mutter darkly, thinking about all the places they probably took Donna trying to impress her. Ha! As if such a thing is possible. Donna is not easy to impress let me tell you.

‘You missed the step between A and B; you know the one where you let her know that you’re trying to court her! So she knows you would like to be with her! You would think in 903 years you would have realized you actually have to tell someone when you’re planning on being with them. Then again, with the way that child would follow you around like a lost puppy; I can see how this has happened. Donna is a Lady, and she will not be so easily swayed to your side. If you wish to date her, I suggest you let her know before you try anything else,’ my Old Girl tells me gently while turning the wall near my head to soft cushion so I didn’t give myself a bruise. Donna would be upset if I went and got myself hurt in the TARDIS.

“Speaking of which. You know how dangerous it is to bond like you did. Heck, you’re the one who said we couldn’t because it could hurt me, but you just jump into it with Donna? What’s up with that?!” I demand, slightly hurt that my Old Girl would prefer to bond with Donna than me.

‘I am connected with you, my Thief. It is true that my Lady and I are connected in a different way than you and I, but you can never connect with me in the way that she does. If you did then your time sense would go haywire with all the possibilities that I can see, and then you would go crazy. I would never harm you, my Thief. Fear not, you know I love you,’ the Old Girl tells me and I feel her caress my mind with hers, soothing any hurt I had. I smile and pet the railing nearest me

“So you think I have a chance, even with her two other boyfriends?” I ask the Old Girl, more nervous than I want to let on about these two other guys.

‘Oh I think you’re the one in the running, yes,’ the Old Girl tells me, and I grin happily.

Great, now I just need to figure out how to tell Donna about my wanting to date her. It can’t be that hard, after all two Time Agents managed to do it, so I know I can. There is absolutely nothing to worry about, nothing at all. I will just tell Donna and she will want to date me in return, then we can get to the romantic dating part, which can lead to a little snogging, which will hopefully lead to other boyfriendly things! Then getting rid of those other two should be easy. Yes, nothing to worry about at all.

“Dear Rassilon, what am I going to do?! I’ve never dated a woman before!” I panic slightly before feeling a mental slap from the Old Girl. I am going to have to have a talk with Donna about teaching the TARDIS things like that; it’s just not safe; for me!

‘You have dated women before, Thief, now calm down! Just go to Donna and tell her that you wish to start seeing her as well. I also suggest you don’t try anything to get rid of the other two men that she is dating. It would not go over well I believe,’ the Old Girl tells me firmly before trying to mentally nudge me in the direction of the hall leading to the kitchen where Donna is currently making us some breakfast.

“Well yes, I have dated before, but none of them compare to Donna! They don’t even come close! I have no idea what I would even say to her!” I tell her sadly while staring out the door into the hall. My life was so easy before I met her. I knew what to say and to whom to say it to in order to get what I want. Then she shows up and the first thing she does is slap me! Then she starts bossing me around like she is in charge! Oh who am I kidding, she was in charge from the very beginning. However that’s kind of the point! She is always the one who leads things. I just tend to follow her wherever she goes. Now suddenly I am supposed to lead things?! That’s hardly fair, especially when it’s the hard things!” I tell the Old Girl while pacing slightly. It’s true, Donna runs this relationship, whatever it may be, and I like it that way. I would much prefer it if she would just come in here and tell me to date her, then having to do all this skittering about!

‘Perhaps she already has and you just have not noticed?’ my Old Girl asks me in amusement.

“What are you on about now? I think I would have noticed if Donna said anything about dating me!” I huff out while folding my arms across my chest; and plop down on the bench to pout a little bit.

‘Donna is dating two time aliens, so she obviously has no problems with dating or aliens or even the time part. So what exactly do you think she would tell you ‘no’ about?’ my Old Girl asks, in a voice that clearly says she is speaking to a very slow child.

Yeah, definitely going to have to talk to Donna about teaching her things. Yet she is right, Donna is willing to date again, and aliens at that! She obviously has no problems that they’re off running through time and space. Grinning, I jump up and pet the wall as I run pass and into the hall to go find Donna. My Old Girl helpfully shifts the walls so that the next door is to the kitchen.

“Donna! Donna, we have to talk!” I yell as I run into the kitchen.

I can only just barely keep my hands in check when I see her leaning over the counter to pick up the pot holder she dropped. Don’t need her to be in a slapping mood before I even get to the dating bit. She straightens up and looks at me with a smile that just takes my breath away and forces my respiratory bypass to kick in. I do the only thing I can do; I smile back.

“Sure Spaceman, what’s up? The muffins will be done soon. No, you cannot bleep them to get them done faster,” she tells me fondly.

I grin, remembering the last time I tried that and how batter ended up everywhere.

“Nah, nothing like that. I wanted to talk about your boyfriend situation,” I tell her, and to her credit she doesn’t lose her smile, but she does become a bit tense.

“What about them? I pretty much told you everything. It’s totally bonkers, I know. You don’t like them, do you? It’s because they’re Time Agents, isn’t it? Spaceman, I swear they’re nothing like you said. I don’t even think they really like the Agency. It’s probably that they get to go through time and space that they even stay!” she says at once, seemingly desperate to make me see that these two interlopers were not bad people.

They might not be, or they could be; either way, the Time Agency is a dangerous thing to play with. Regardless of all of that I just don’t like them because they have been dating Donna. However the Old Girl says it would be a bad idea to try to get rid of them. So I won’t; for now.

“No, it’s not that. I am sure they’re good people. I was just saying that, well, you’re dating two people. Two alien people. And well, I don’t know how to say this, really.” I chicken out at the last moment and rub the back of my head in nervousness. I can’t believe the Old Girl really believes all I have to do is ask and Donna will be with me. I am 903 years old! I don’t have any way to offer her anything other than continuing to run through time and space, and constantly getting into trouble and danger. What kind of life would that be anyway?! I don’t know what I was thinking! It’s probably better that she is dating these two Time Agents. They could at least keep her safe. They can even continue to give her time and space! They might even be able to give her a family one day! I don’t know why I thought she would be better off with me. I am way too dangerous to be around most of the time. It’s a miracle she hasn’t broken yet!

“OW! What was that for?!” I demand when she smacks me out of nowhere. Looking up, I see her glaring at me, and I try to think if I said anything in the last few minutes that could have upset her, but come up blank.

“Apparently Beautiful got tired of listening to your personal pity party you were having, so she decided to fill me in on what you were saying, or well, thinking. As in exactly what you were thinking, word for word!” She snaps at me, and I flinch back.

Of course she would be upset; after all, I am not good enough to be with her. I let my head drop and my eyes sink to the floor so she won’t see the tears welling up. Then she slaps me again, harder.

“If I ever hear you have been thinking of yourself in such a manner again, I will do a lot worse than slap you. Do you understand me, Spaceman?!” she demands when I say nothing.

I nod, because at least she hasn’t run away in disgust and demanded to be taken to one of her boyfriends.

“You are not worthless, Spaceman. You’re my best friend, and you have never ever put me in danger on purpose. I know this, and anyway; haven’t I told you already, I love the running bit?” she asks with a grin, and I hesitantly smile back, because I really, really don’t want this to be the end of our friendship.

I don’t know what I would do without her. I don’t think I ever want to find out. I really hope she means it when she says she will give me her forever. Usually I like to let companions go before they age too much and die. I don’t like goodbyes. With her, however, I really can picture us staying together and having adventures until she draws her last breath. What I will do after that happens I have no idea, but I don’t want to give up a single second of our forever.

‘So why don’t we go and find out, Spaceman? Oh and by the way, Beautiful says you have a question for me?’ I hear Donna ask me gently. I smile and nod, thinking that yeah, I would like to go and find out what forever has in store for us.

“Yes, well I did, uh do, have a question for you. I just don’t kno – Donna?” I freeze mid-sentence, and whip my head up to stare at her smirking face. She just crossed her arms over her chest.

“DONNA?! Did you just speak to me in my mind?!” I squeak out, because she had definitely been talking to me, but now that I think of it, I didn’t hear her voice; well, not out loud anyway! Her smile just becomes huger, and slightly more wicked in nature, as she nods her head.

“What! You can’t do that! Humans cannot do that! I mean, sure some of you have low telepathic abilities, but not enough to just barge into a Time Lord’s mind! How did you do that?!” I demand at once. Just when I am sure there is absolutely nothing else she could possibly do to throw me round for a loop, she just pops up and does so! I am really going to have to go explain to the person who invented the word ‘impossible’ about Donna Noble and how they should put a warning up for all to beware around her!

“I just watched Beautiful listen to you and how she stretched out to find and connect to you, and so I was curious. At first I didn’t know what she was stretching for, but then I felt it, almost like a low dripping sound being drowned out by her natural presence within me. So I reached out and grabbed on; and then WHAM! Suddenly I heard you talking, or well, thinking; I guess. It’s not a big deal, I am sure others could do it to if they wanted to. It was really rather easy,” she says with a slight shrug, as if she hadn’t just given me more then everything I ever thought was possible to get from her.

“Why? Did it hurt you? I can make sure I don’t do it again, if it hurt you in some way, Spaceman,” she asked, with obvious concern and affection for me.

I shake my head mutely. I try to feel for her mind but find nothing. I am making a slight whimpering sound.

“I can’t feel you there at all. I want – that is, can you do that again, please?” I beg shamelessly. After so long it will finally not be silent anymore.

‘You sure this doesn’t hurt you, Spaceman, because I would never ever want to do that,’ she whispers into my mind, and suddenly I can feel her presence there, wrapping around me and caressing everything she can reach. I touch back with my mind, but for some reason I can’t get too deep. I can’t even repay the favor and enter her mind. I can feel her fear that she is hurting me. I take a moment to gather myself before letting her know that nothing could be farther from the truth.

‘Oh Donna, you walk brazenly where even I would fear to tread. How do you do it?!’ I ask instead, trying to figure out how she just walks in and does whatever she feels like even though it most definitely is impossible to do what she did.

‘What are you talking about? I already told you. I just copied what Beautiful did and found you,’ she says in amusement.

I know my Old Girl though; she can’t show another my thoughts. Oh, she could spill and tell them what I am thinking, but she couldn’t actually invite them inside my mind.

‘My Lady, I could not have shown you the way into my Thief’s mind. He is correct in assuming that it should not be possible,’ I hear her tell Donna through me, which is weird; I have never been a telephone before.

‘Well then I dunno, maybe I can do it because you opened my mind with the Ood and forgot to close it all the way? Is it hurting you, Spaceman? In any way?’ she asks, and suddenly I feel her pulling back and away and cry out both in my mind and out loud. I don’t want her to leave, not so soon. Not after finally being able to hear another again.

“Donna, wait. No, don’t pull back. Let me just see if I can connect with your mind. Come here,” I more ask then tell her, then pop my eyes open before noticing at some point I must have moved straight into her arms because she was already holding me and stroking down my arm in a soothing manner. With shaky hands, I press my fingers to her temples, but don’t push to enter her mind until I feel her nod against my fingertips. Only to meet a block; one I don’t remember being there before. I quickly ask the Old Girl if it is her, and she answers negatively, that she has not influenced Donna’s mind in any way. That this was all her.

“You have a shield up blocking me from getting in. Can I, that is, I will be gentle and it won’t hurt. If you don’t object, I want to try to push past it?” I ask timidly, my mind reeling. How could she possibly contact my mind in such a way and I get nothing from her whatsoever? When she nods again, I press more firmly against her temples and push slightly against the block, looking for any weakness. Anyway I might enter. I get nothing, no feelings, no sense of what she is thinking, nothing. Gasping, I pull back. It shouldn’t even take more than a slight push from me to enter her mind, and after pushing with everything I had I got, nothing whatsoever.

“I have no idea how you’re doing it but you’re blocking me completely from your mind. I can sense that you are there, but only when you enter my mind first. I get nothing other than the basic first level of telepathic thought from you. In short, it’s actually like having a conversation with you, just only in our, or rather my, mind. You ever plan on stopping surprising me?” I ask with a grin, and press into the hand that was lightly petting my hair.

“Where would be the fun in that? I won’t do it, you know, if it hurts you or upsets you, Spaceman. I promise,” she says quietly.

I frown, not quite sure why she would think I was upset. I was ecstatic! The silence was finally over! Why would I ever want that back?!

“Donna, why would that hurt me? That is normally how my people communicate. It is unsettling slightly how you just go ahead and pick up Time Lord abilities like there is no tomorrow and apparently do them without the barest bit of effort on your part. It took me years to learn to control myself telepathically! You have it down pat in a few minutes! No, I would love it if we continued to talk like that! Unless you don’t like it?” I ask suddenly, wondering if she found it weird. I mean, sure she could do it, that however doesn’t mean she likes it.

‘Actually it’s pretty cool. Now when we get locked in different cell blocks we won’t have to be bored while trying to come up with some crazy scheme to get out of it!’ I hear her, and squeal out loud. That was more a deeper level of telepathic connection. She shouldn’t have heard that at all.

‘Donna! Privacy!’ I do NOT squeal out. Only, she is laughing; and oh, whatever!

“You didn’t say anything when I was in the room that has the ‘do not enter’ sign on it, so I figured you wouldn’t care if I came into the room with the wide open door. I’m sorry, Spaceman,” she says while still laughing, but I do feel her pull back from my mind slightly. Closed door?

“Donna, what does it look like to you when you’re speaking with me with your mind?” I ask her, uncertain. No Time Lord had ever mentioned it looking like anything when speaking. Just thoughts you knew not to be your own suddenly being there. Nothing visual though.

“I dunno; kind of like a corridor with lots of doors. They all have titles. One says Time War, Rose, Martha, Mickey, Captain Jack, Romana, Gallifrey, and many others I haven’t seen yet. Under the Time War there was a big ‘do not enter’ sign. I wasn’t intending to go in, but the door just opened as I went passed it,” she explained with a slight shrug. Ok, so she saw the many layers of my thoughts. But sees them in some sort of mind-scape? Yeah ok, that’s never happened to a Time Lord before. Trust Donna to just take it and make it hers.

“Anyway, enough of that; the Old Girl said you had a question for me? So what is it?” she asks, and apparently for privacy’s sake she had pulled completely from my mind, which admittedly makes me sad. Then I remember what said question is, and go bright red. Oh Rassilon! What if she finds out I love her?!

‘I do believe, My Thief, that that IS the point of asking her to date you; no? So she knows that you’re interested and want to mate with her?’ the Old Girl asks, and I go even redder if that’s even possible. Donna just raises her eyebrow, but doesn’t push back into my mind or demand an answer. Had she, it might have been so much easier to get this out in the open!

“I uh, that’s to say. Well, you remember when we first started traveling together? After the whole thing with the flying fat babies?” I ask, while nervously wringing my hands together.

“Yes, what about it?” she asks, while staring at me with a confused frown.

“You remember the conversation we had right before you came into the TARDIS to travel with me?” I ask, wincing slightly when it suddenly dawns on her what conversation I am referring to.

“I do. What of it?” she asks, with a bit more edge and steel to her voice; and god, I really wish to hear that voice ordering me to do something not so very gentlemanly. I wave my hand flippantly, trying to encompass, well, everything.

“I was, maybe you know, wrong,” I say it in a rush, hoping to get this over quickly.

“Wrong?” she asks blankly.

Ok, maybe that needed a bit more to go with to get it.

“Yes; wrong about the not wanting a mate thing,” I say.

“You want a mate?” she asks; and does she sound like she is about to cry? She turns around for a moment but before I can even reach out a hand to touch her shoulder and ask what’s wrong, she spins back around and has a look of determination on her face.

“Ok, so you what, want me to be your wing-woman? Introduce you to some of the cute girls? I can do that. Course I’ll help you, Spaceman! All you had to do was ask! Is that what the whole romantic spots thing was about? You really should have just said so,” she says, while turning back to go and fetch the banana nut muffins out the oven when it dings.

How does she do that?! She always just jumps straight to the completely wrong and most horrifying assumptions when things concern her! It does get rather annoying.

“I was more hoping to go out with one woman. She’s about 5’7”, redhead, and gorgeous; dating two time agents, has a mouth on her, not to mention she packs one heck of a right hook and you’ll be happy to take said right hook after she finishes slapping you silly for being foolish. I was rather hoping there might be room enough for three in her heart for a poor foolish Spaceman.” I say this all quickly, knowing my irritation and annoyance will leave quickly, taking my courage with them. She freezes, holding the muffin pan in front of her, just staring at while not really seeing anything.

“Donna? I understand if the answer is ‘no’. I just, well, I have kind of been taking you everywhere I could think of that you might like; that would be restful, in order to find the right time to ask you to date me, but well, I just never did, and I know now has got to be the absolute worse ti-mpph!” I tell her before suddenly the pan of muffins drops to the counter and she is yanking me down and into a kiss! I was about to pull away and let her know just what I think of her dropping the muffins like that when suddenly my brain kicks in. She is kissing me. Donna Noble is kissing me! And then it went off again and I moan into the kiss; practically melting into her embrace. I groan when she pulls away.

“So is that a ‘yes’?” I ask, while licking my lips. Dear Rassilon, she is an awesome kisser. Much better than in my fantasies.

“That is definitely a ‘yes’. Just, are you sure you want this? I mean, I am dating two Time Agents and I know how little you care for them,” she says. I can hear the unstated ‘and well, it’s just me, nobody special.’

“Donna, if getting to have you as my mate means that I have to share with two Time Agents, than share I will. I won’t say it will always be graciously, but do it I will. I will probably whine, and pout a lot. My 9th self was a lot better at playing the whole unaffected thing than I am,” I tell her before she pulls me in for another quick kiss then pulls back and starts to head out the door. Well, that won’t do at all.

“Donna, where are you going? We just started dating! Shouldn’t we, you know, do more datey things? Like the kissing; you are excellent at the kissing,” I ask. She just grins over her shoulder while walking out the door.

‘I’m going to go get changed. You’re going to inhale those muffins you’ve been eying, and then you’re going to take me out on a real date, somewhere with dancing. After all, both Tweeds and Biker Boy have already had me all to themselves on dates; wouldn’t want you to feel left out now, would we. And if you’re good, maybe there will be more kissing for you in the near future. Now hush. Beautiful wants me to go get her gift for me. See you when I am ready. I’ll be sure to have my best running shoes on,’ she says suddenly within my mind, and I grin before reaching over and grabbing a muffin off the counter and eating it. I know the perfect place to take her for dancing and fun.

END OF CHAPTER

I hope this has whetted everyone appetite for the new year to come! And YAY to 10 finally getting up the courage to just ask Donna out! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! As always, do remember to thank bas_math_girl; she is the reason that this chapter has been written at all, not to mention readable! Happy New Year’s bas_math_girl! Hope you like the chapter; it’s for you after all!

Next Chapter: Donna and the Doctor finally go on their date!


	8. Spaceman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Doctor Who nor do I intend to make any money off of this, it is all for our entertainment. So please enjoy and if you try to sue me you will get nothing, because I have nothing. I’d say you might get a fat cat, but well I don’t think she is accepting anymore subjects to rule over.  
> Rating: MA because it will have a lot of sex scenes I am afraid, and because we’re talking about me here there will also be angst; However I am trying to make this more adventure/drama and romance than anything else.  
> Pairing/s: Donna/Doctor (9th), Donna/Doctor (10th) and Donna/Doctor (11th)  
> Warnings: It’s likely going to be very confusing to read, I won’t lie. I blame bas_math_girl as you should for this, it’s all her fault. Also you should probably thank her as well because she is my beta and has done an awesome job on trying to keep it straight and to the point. I don’t think there will be any major problems with reading this unless you don’t like sex scenes. Then you should probably be warned now that this will contain at the very least some sex scenes. How many and how detailed hasn’t been decided yet. There will be a lot of romance and adventure, and drama. There might be some angst but come on this is me were talking about so there kind of has to be some in it. I think that’s all for the warnings, if not I will add it as a note.  
> Summary: Donna keeps disappearing on the Doctor! Now he is curious as to why, and after the big fight he is more determined than ever, not only to save his not even there yet relationship with her, but to know what has her so happy. On Donna’s end, she is just trying to run fast enough to stay ahead of it all. Come see how long she can keep running for.

_Chapter Eight:_ Spaceman

Donna’s POV

I can’t keep the grin off of my face as I walk down the hall to my room. Spaceman wants to date me! That’s just unbelievable! It confuses me slightly. I have no idea why he would want to date me, and I have to wonder if I am not the rebound from Rose. I wish I could say I was better than falling into that role but to be honest even if he openly admitted that, I would still have said yes. Plus there is the added confusion that despite having what I want with Spaceman, I have no wish to not be with Biker Boy or Tweeds. I would have thought that once I got Spaceman there would be no room for anyone else in my heart. I wonder what that says about me that I want or need three different men to satisfy me. I also wonder if he can really accept that. I certainly hope so. I don’t think I could give them up, not even for Spaceman.

 _‘I wouldn’t worry about it too much, My Lady. I am sure that it will all work out. Now get in with you. You’ve been standing outside your door for the last five minutes. Besides, you still have a gift waiting for you.’_ Beautiful nudges me, and sure enough when I focus in on my surroundings, the door to my room was sitting innocently in front of me as if it had been there forever, when I know it should be at least three more hallways down. I just grin and pat the wall before walking in. Beautiful would never cease to amaze me. Going quickly to my closet I look through my dresses, which I actually never had before I walked into the closet just now, and grin. Quickly taking stock of what’s all there, I grab the dark purple wrap dress and slide into it. I quickly put on some black leggings under it. Then I pull on my nice looking flat tops. There is fashionable, than there is Spaceman-ware, which always includes a decent pair of running shoes. Walking to my mirror, I let my hair fall out of my pony tail and around my shoulders. I just muss it up slightly before leaving it. Some lipstick and perfume, and then I am all set for my date.

 _‘Check your bed, My Lady. I made it especially for you. It should ease some of your worry. Go ahead try it on,’_ Beautiful tells me, and I walk over to my bed to see what has her so excited. I was grumbling about how she didn’t need to do that for me. That I didn’t need gifts. She just retorted about how I am always bringing her gifts home. Which she has me there. I always try to bring home a trinket for just her, something that is not Spaceman’s, but hers and hers alone. She always thanks me, and I assume she keeps them, though I am not sure. Of course, she doesn’t really need anything, and if she did, she could just make it herself.

 _‘I have them all and treasure them all, My Lady. I would never get rid of something you have given me. They shall be with me for all of time and space. I am touched you would think of me so. Not many have, not even My Thief. Oh, he brings things home to help repair me and what not, but never just for me to have for myself. In fact, you’re the only one to ever have done so,’_ Beautiful tells me as I finally catch sight of what’s on the bed. It is a bracelet. A thick band with writing, like that in some of the books Spaceman thinks I don’t know about. I think it’s his race’s language; studded with rubies. With a slight press from Beautiful, I put it on my wrist and feel it seal shut around my wrist. I glance up at the ceiling, but don’t really worry. If she wanted me to keep and wear it forever, I would.

“It’s gorgeous. Thank you, Beautiful. What’s it say?” I ask, wondering what she has written on it.

 _‘The star wanderer. My Thief will not see any writing, for the best. It’s more than a bracelet. I am sure you remember what he has told you about the Captain Jack and his method of time travel within the agency? Well, I made something similar for you. It’s keyed to your precise genetic makeup. It will never come off your wrist till your end. It’s slightly telepathic so it will key into your thoughts of where and when you want to go. Then all you have to do to activate it is touch the two small rubies on both sides and it shall activate and transport you to where you want to go. Not as smooth as me, but what can be?’_ she says, like it’s no big deal! I had been terrified how I was going to ask Spaceman to take me to see either of my two boyfriends and that was _before_ we were dating as well.

“You just built me a time teleport and act all nonchalant. I bloody love you! I don’t know how I will ever repay you,” I tell her as I stare at the bracelet in wonder. Now I could go off and see Biker Boy or Tweeds without worry.

 _‘You can answer your phone,’_ she says, and I frown. What was she talking about? My phone wasn’t ringing – I will never understand how they do that. It’s eerie! Nonetheless, I walk over to my bedside table and pick up the phone and see who is calling me. I grin and answer when I see Tweeds’ name on the screen.

“Hello Tweedy. What can I do for you?” I can’t help but purr seductively. I can imagine the blush he has right now. It’s adorable how awkward he can still be after all we have done.

“Well, I uh, that is, I was hoping to see you! I mean if you wanted to, of course. I just, you know, maybe, sort of, miss you. There is nothing wrong or clingy about that, you know! I waited a proper amount of time before calling!” he whines/states. It’s too adorable the way he always tries to act all macho but ends up tripping all over himself. Still, I just saw him 2 days ago!

“It’s only been two days!” I pretend to be put upon. After all, can’t make it seem like I am _too_ easy.

“It’s only been two days for you?” he asks with a faint sounding squeak. He sounds kind of terrified. I quickly go to sooth him.

“Yeah, two days. How long has it been for you?” I ask, knowing that just because it’s been two days for me, doesn’t mean it’s been that long for him. I hear a quiet sigh on the other end.

“Almost a month. I didn’t mean to bother you, or seem like I am trying to suffocate you. I know you need your space. Forget I said anything. What are you doing anyway?” he says quickly, trying to backpedal out of asking me out for our first official date after getting together in a boyfriend and girlfriend way. We had talked two days ago about being together officially, and he agreed, and so did I.

“Never be sorry, love! You also don’t have to wait a month to call me! I wanted to chat with you anyway. I just have some things I need to do toda -” I trail off as I catch a glimpse of my wrist. My wrist with a brand spanking new time traveling bracelet. I could be gone all of five minutes. Spaceman would never know I was gone. Quickly muting the phone so he couldn’t hear, I whisper my question to Beautiful.

“Would it be to slutty if I have two dates in one day? It’s just; I don’t want to leave Tweeds thinking he has to wait months to chat with me. Plus, I really need to explain to him about Spaceman and Biker Boy,” I ask while biting my lip. It’s not as if I were planning on sleeping with one, then jumping straight into bed with the other!

 _‘That is what the bracelet is for. Just make sure you don’t tire or wear yourself out trying to keep them all happy. If you need a night to yourself, make sure you get it,’_ Beautiful tells me while soothing my fears about being a harlot. Taking a deep breath, I nod; she is right. I can do this. So ok, take some time and chat with Tweeds, then come back and have my date with Spaceman. I can so do that. I grin then it falls off my face. How was I going to get off the ship without Spaceman noticing so I could use my bracelet?

 _‘There is no need to worry, My Lady; you still have some of the huon particles within you. Not enough to ever hurt you, of course, but enough for you to be able to transport in and out of me without fear of hitting my shielding.’_ I don’t know whether I should worry about that or not but decide for the moment I would worry about it later if need be. Grinning again, I pat at the wall and thank Beautiful again for all she has done for me. Then I quickly unmute the phone.

“ – you still there?” I hear coming faintly over the line and blush. I forgot to tell him to hold on.

“Yeah, yeah. I am here. Sorry, was just checking a few things. Now, why don’t we meet up somewhere for a light lunch?” I ask with a smile. I am nervous. I don’t really know how to explain Spaceman or Biker Boy to him, but he deserves to know the truth of it all. Well, as much as I can tell him, anyway.

“Really? I mean, yeah, right, of course. Have you even been to Haroloph? It’s lovely, especially in the 33rd century. Meet there on September 18th, around 1pm? They have these gardens there where you can eat from the vines! If I am a little late, forgive me. My ship can be temperamental,” he says excitedly, and I grin and nod before remembering he can’t actually see me.

“Perfect, see you there,” I tell him before hanging up and grinning. Then looking at myself in the mirror. Ah well, I can change into the green dress for Spaceman when I get back. It’ll pop out my eyes more anyway. Making sure I have everything I need in my pockets, I quickly concentrate on where and when I want to be, say a quick goodbye to Beautiful, and then squeeze the two rubies. I feel a pull just below my belly button and suddenly I am no longer on stable ground. When I can see straight again, everything is bright and colorful. It really is beautiful here. Leaves were littering the ground in all colors, two moons already hanging in the sky, and a sun lowering down. If the watch I have on didn’t automatically adjust for local planetary time I would think I had missed my mark.

Looking around I see a verity of different people here, so I couldn’t really tell who the indigenous people were, but it didn’t really matter anyway. I was about to walk up to a random person and ask them if they had seen Tweeds, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. With a wide smile, I turn around only to frown a moment later when I see no one there. With a shrug I turn around to continue my search for Tweeds. This time with the tap I hear a throat being cleared so I turn again, only to frown. I don’t see anyone! I even look down to make sure it’s not a really short person. Then thinking of it, look up as well to make sure it’s not a flying person. When I still get nothing I growl slightly. Well, that’s enough of that!

“Alright, you have exactly one minute to show yourself or I swear I will hunt you down and slap you silly!” I yell, annoyed with this person already. They were interrupting my date with Tweeds!

“I was simply wondering if I could help point you in a right direction, ma’am? You seem a bit lost. I am sorry if I startled you. I meant no offence.”

I glance about beyond confused now. There was definitely nobody around me. Yet I could hear them plain as day.

“How come I can’t see you? You turn invisible or something?” I ask, slightly awed. How awesome would it be if you could turn invisible at will! I bet if they taught me how I could get us out of a few cells a lot faster!

“I am standing right in front of you, ma’am. I have never before been invisible. I should hope I don’t start now,” he says again. Definitely male voice. Really now, there is nothing but the back hedge row of the garden! There is absolutely nothing else in front of me! I have no idea what his -. Oh my.

“Hello?” I ask slightly as I reach my hand out in front of the hedge. Still, I don’t want to be rude. I feel slightly foolish as I hold my hand out to a hedge, but he did say he was right in front of me so here goes nothing. For a second there is nothing then a slight laugh and the hedge stretches out towards me and takes my hand. I squeal slightly but grin and don’t pull back! I just met a hedge of all things!

“Hello. How can I be of help?” he(?) asks me.

“I am supposed to be meeting my boyfriend here for a quick lunch,” I tell him, and wow isn’t that weird to actually claim Tweeds, or anyone, as mine. I thought after Lance I would never do that again. Look at me now, three someones as my own!

“I see. His name?” he asks professionally, and I wonder if maybe he doesn’t work for the garden. How ironic, though there are obvious benefits to live where you work. I have heard of being what you work, but that’s slightly overboard, don’t you think?

“Ah, Tweeds. His name is Tweeds.” I wonder if he thinks I am making fun of him, but he says nothing for a minute. I am about to explain that I wasn’t making fun or taking the mickey out of him when he speaks up.

“I have found him. He is just up around the corner to the right. Follow straight to the end, and you should see him. Would you like me to accompany you to be sure you don’t get lost?” he asks, and I shake my head.

“Nah, I think I can find my own way, thanks. Have a good day!” I say and take off the way he said.

It doesn’t take me but a minute to see Tweeds pacing slightly next to the table, which would be oddly facing the hedge here if he hadn’t already told me we would be eating off the vines. I wonder what kind of fruit it will be. I grin and wave when I am sure he catches sight of me, and love the way his face lights up and he starts to wave back vigorously. Laughing I run up and pull him into a quick but passionate kiss that leaves us both breathless.

“Just thought I would say hello properly,” I say as I sit myself down while he stands there stunned for a few seconds. I guess it’s expected, we were never publicly affectionate before now.

“I love the way you say hello. Going to have to leave and come back more often so I can get some more hellos,” he mutters, and I laugh well pushing the chair back for him to sit down in.

“How about we finish with the middle then I’ll see what I can make up for goodbyes,” I say with a grin. He is quick with the smile and sits down.

“I think that’s a brilliant plan. So what have you been up to? Are you well? Being keep busy I take it?” he asks in rapid fire; which is his way. Laughing, I shake my head.

“I haven’t been up to much, actually. Just running around time and space; you know how it is. Run into a corrupt government and take it down. Stop an evil dictator, get captured, make a ludicrous plan to get free and finish what you started just by the skin of your teeth,” I say with a wave, and the sudden grin filling his face doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“What’s wrong, love?” I ask gently, wondering what’s up while grabbing his hand and holding it, hoping to give him all the support he needs.

“It’s nothing really, I was just thinking, you and me would make a great team if you came running around time and space with me,” he says with a slight shake of his head and mumbling something about the time agency. Probably they wouldn’t allow him to take someone through time and space with him while he is on a mission. I decide only teasing could make this better.

“Are you asking me to move in with you?” I tease him good naturedly.

The sudden widening of eyes and the full on blush is almost immediate. Honestly, sometimes I wonder if it’s too easy with him. Still, I love winding him up like that and listening to him try to splutter out an explanation.

“What?! No! I mean, that is, I wouldn’t be opposed. Well, if you weren’t, you know, opposed. I mean, I was just saying that we would make a good team! There was no offering meant! Not that I wouldn’t offer if you wanted to come. I mean-, ” he tries to explain and I can’t keep it in any longer; I just burst out laughing at his continually faster speech trying to make what he was saying right. By the time I catch my breath again he is still slightly red faced but he is more pouting now. Though he is grinning, so I guess it worked.

“How about we try dating for now before we get to the living together part?” I ask with a grin, letting him off the hook.

“Yes, we’re _dating_ ,” he says, and I can’t keep the eye roll in. What is it with men and needing to claim everything? Ah well, I guess being a bloke is the same everywhere in the universe.

“So where is the waiter, and what can we order from here?” I ask, deciding to move this along slightly. As much fun as we’re having, and as pleasant as this is, I do need to talk to him.

“I am here, ma’am,” a familiar voice says. I instinctively look to the hedge in front of us.

“Oh! Hello again. So I guess, what can I all order here?” I ask, slightly embarrassed that I hadn’t noticed he was there. Then again, one part of a hedge looks like the rest of it! There isn’t even any facial region. Just the subtle unnatural movement that a normal hedge wouldn’t make that even lets you know that there might be someone there. I listen to the foods available, and while I don’t actually know what most of them are, I can identify at least some of it as a type of fruit. Surprisingly, there is even some meat. I was about to ask, since when does meat grow on vines, but decide against it. I think I have shoved my foot in my mouth with this poor person enough for one day. I order some meats and fruits, and even cheese for us, and some wine. Tweeds just smiles and nods before flashing a paper at the guy. I grin and wait for the waiter to leave before jabbing him in the ribs.

“Physic Paper, huh?” I ask with a grin, and his blush is back; but I just lean over and kiss him because it’s not like Spaceman and I haven’t done the exact same thing before. I was about to let him know just that, when suddenly food was growing in front of us! Fruits of all colors and shapes. The meat was an orange-ish color and looked slightly like a pork chop. Cheeses dropping in every color imaginable, then some I don’t even know the name of! Crackers start to form as well and I can’t stop the gasp that leaves me, even if I wanted to. The food is actually growing in front of us! I watch it all grow with Tweeds arms wrapped around me, holding me, and for once he isn’t speaking. Just sitting there with me, watching as well. When it’s over I reach my hands out to pick a piece of teal tear-shaped cheese off the vine but Tweeds grabs my hands and holds them back.

“You’re supposed to eat right off the vine. Like this.” He leans his head forwards slightly and then, without a second thought, bits into one of the purple fruits, letting some of the juice drip down his chin. With a grin I lean forwards and capture the juice before it drips off his chin. Then kiss his lips again before moving back and leaning forwards and snagging the cheese with my teeth. I grin when I hear a groan next to me. Ok so maybe we could have that conversation after lunch is done. This is too good an opportunity to pass up. So lunch progresses with me teasing Tweeds into a groaning mess, until a thought pops into my head.

“Uh Tweeds, if the staff here are hedges, wouldn’t that mean we’re eating off their bodies?” I ask while thinking of a stripper party I once attended for a friend’s bachelor’s party back on Earth. He blinks, obviously never having thought of that before. Then yep, right on time, the sudden blush flows up his neck. The sudden chocking noise also confirms his surprise at this thought as well.

“I hadn’t thought of that before. I honestly didn’t think of that. If I had I would have never brought you here!” he practically squeals while pulling back slightly from the fruit he had just bitten into. Thinking about it, I shrug slightly; it really is no different from the party. Actually, it’s probably safer. So with a grin I lean in and suck the half eaten fruit he pulled away from into my mouth as sensually as I could manage.

“What? Scared?” I tease before pulling something that looks like a mini apple into my mouth with my tongue, and grin when he has to grab onto the table edge with his hands.

“I am no such thing. You just threw me off. You seem to do that a lot,” he mutters before leaning forward and grabbing his own piece of meat. That’s how we spend the rest of lunch. Teasing each other something fierce. Then at the end I lean over and pull him into a mind blowing kiss before standing up and grabbing his tweed coat and holding it while he comes back to himself. It does send me into a little joys of happiness that I can do that to him. I grin and hold out his coat for him to put on.

“Am I not supposed to be the one doing this for you?” he asks with a grin and blush as he slips said coat on. I grin and shake my head.

“You know you love it. Besides, I don’t have a coat for you to help me put on,” I tell him with a grin.

I hold my arm out and he links up, with a laugh and shake of the head. Taking a quick glance about I notice the walking path into the deeper parts of the garden and tug him towards it. We stroll quietly for a few minutes; which has me slightly worried because this man speaks just as much as my Spaceman does, honestly. Taking a deep breath, I decide now is the time to get it over with.

“Tweeds?” I call to him, gaining his attention at once. For some reason he was really focused on the apple red grass.

“Humm?” I believe that is the shortest thing to ever come out of his mouth.

“You ok, love? You seem awfully quiet there for a minute.” I say gently while letting my hand slide down to his and pull it into mine and squeezing. His smile is slightly wistful and sad but a true smile none the less.

“I’m fine. Honest. Just reminded me of someplace I can’t go to again, is all,” he says, and pulls my hand up to his mouth and kisses it in silent thanks. I wonder if it has to do with his ex-wife. Probably. Better to leave that for another day, I guess.

“I need to tell you something, and I hope you’ll understand,” I tell him as I pull him to stop under some purple fruit blooming tree. He blinks but nods with a grin. He is way too trusting, I almost feel bad for what I am about to say, but it’s better he knows the truth.

“You know when we first started seeing each other; that it was just supposed to be a one night thing. We were never meant to see each other again,” I start off, and see him frown slightly but nod nonetheless.

“Well, at the same time that was happening, I met another man who, just the same as you, I was never meant to see again. Only, then I did see you again, and again, and again. The thing is, I saw him again as well. It didn’t matter before, not really, because it was just some fun in the sack for us. Not meant to turn into anything serious. Only, it did for us, and now we’re dating, and that’s awesome, really it is. I love it, I do. Thing is, I sort of, maybe, started dating him as well. I understand if you can’t accept this and no longer want to be with me. I just thought you deserved to know the truth, that I am seeing others as well as you,” I say in a rush, then look anywhere but him.

“Others? I thought it was just that Biker guy you were seeing,” I hear him mutter. My eyes go huge and I slap his shoulder lightly.

“You knew?! This whole time and you knew! You have any idea how terrified I was to tell you all that! Thought you never even heard the word threesome let alone know someone could be dating more than one person at a time! Why didn’t you say anything?!” I huff out, forgetting for a moment that technically I was still the one in the wrong. Apparently so does he, because he blushes and mutters a quick apology.

“Well, I didn’t mean to know! I just overheard you chatting with him about your webcam date when I woke up! I was coming to see if I could _help_ you with anything but you were on your phone, not showering, like I thought, when I heard the water. I wasn’t eavesdropping, you just happen to say about it when I reached the door!” he is quick to defend himself, and I sigh but nod. So apparently not as masterful at keeping two separate love lives as I thought.

“You said others, as in multiple. How many people exactly are you seeing?” He tries to act like he doesn’t care, but the shifting of his feet and twisting of his hands give him away.

“Two others; three with you. Biker Boy and Spaceman. I understand if you don’t want to continue to see me. Not everyone is willing to be in this type of relationship. I just thought you deserved to know the truth,” I tell him, but he’s no longer looking at me. Or well, anything, really. He seems to be staring off into the distance.

“Tweeds? You ok?” I ask, slightly worried.

“She called him Spaceman,” he says softly. I grab his arm and shake him slightly.

“Who called who Spaceman? Tweeds?!” I call out, wondering if I should be worried something alien had just happened. He seems to snap out of whatever it was, and looks at me.

“What?” he asks as if he hadn’t just gone all freaky on me.

“You said she called him Spaceman? Who called who Spaceman?” I ask, and he frowns at me.

“I said that? I don’t remember saying that. Are you sure?” he asks me, blinking in the fading sun light.

“Right, well, anyway, as I was saying. What do you think? About us?” I ask, wanting to know more about what’s going to happen to us, than his little freak out at the moment, seeing as I am guessing it was related to his ex-wife. I wonder if she called him Spaceman. I guess it would be semi-appropriate; I mean, he works for the time agency, and gets to travel in space and time.

“I, well, I think I like you a lot. You being with two others doesn’t change that for me. I want to be with you no matter what. If that means I _have_ to share you, then I will. As long as I get to be with you as well. I’ll take anything you’re willing to give me,” he says, before pulling me into a kiss. I groan and lean in, allowing him entrance when he asks. I pull back when the need for air becomes too great. Panting, I grin up at him and pull him in for another quick kiss.

“I hate to say this, especially when we’re having such a good time, but I need to get going. You going to be ok if I leave you here or do I need to wait for your Amy with a Rory, to come pick you up?” I ask, still slightly worried about his little episode earlier.

“Sure, I’ll be fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” he asks with a confused smile. I just shake my head and grin. We dealt with one hurdle today; I’ll deal with that one next time.

“No reason. Call me later on, ok. You don’t have to wait a month to call me either! If I don’t answer its most likely because I am currently stuck in a dungeon or, you know, trying to help topple a corrupt empire of some sort. Leave a message, I’ll call back, promise, ok,” I tell him, not wanting him to think if I didn’t answer that I didn’t want to talk to him. He nods, and I kiss him again before pulling back and turning to walk away.

“You ever going to tell me your name, Red?!” he calls after me, and I laugh.

“Maybe, one day, if you can keep up!” I tell him as I turn around the corner of the hedge, leaving him standing in the fading sun light under the purple fruit tree.

Quickly thinking of exactly when I left and of Beautiful, I press both rubies on the side of the bracelet. I feel the not so familiar tug just under my belly button and then nothing for a minute before I am blinking in the dim lighting of my room.

“Beautiful? How close am I to when I left?” I ask, wondering if I was as bad at it as Spaceman with being on time.

 _‘You are fine, My Lady. You have only been gone for 7 minutes. My Thief believes you to be trying to figure out what to wear. Though, even so, I don’t think he would care that you went and had your date with your Tweeds. He already knows you date them, remember. Besides, he will know what the bracelet is the minute he sees it,’_ Beautiful tells me. I frown slightly.

“I thought you said that he wouldn’t know what it was?” I ask, slightly in a huff.

 _‘I said he wouldn’t be able to read the writing. I didn’t say he wouldn’t know what the bracelet itself was and did,’_ she informs me, and I sigh. Time to face the music, I guess. Quickly chucking the purple dress, I take the green one and slip it on, and freshen up slightly before taking a deep breath and walking out the door. I quickly make it to the kitchen where he is waiting, and can’t help a laugh at the sudden look of guilt flashing across his face as he eats the last of the muffins.

“It’s fine, Spaceman, I told you to eat them remember,” I say; and is he checking me out? He is! He is doing the whole top to bottom checking me out thing! I notice at once when he spots the bracelet because he is suddenly frowning slightly.

“Donna? Is that a Time Bracelet you’re wearing? Where did you even get that?!” he asks as he comes forwards, and lifts my hand up and begins to scan it with the sonic screwdriver. I roll my eyes but let him scan away.

“Beautiful gave it to me, so I won’t have to make you drop me off to see the others; it would be kind of awkward, not to mention unfair to you. So, you know, it works out best for all of us this way. Now, how about that date?” I ask. He is still frowning for a minute but then is grinning again.

“I know the perfect place! You’re going to love it!” he says, and then is running for the control room; only to pop back in a second later.

“By the way, did I mention you look lovely?” he asks with a grin before bouncing back out of the room. I grin and shake my head before following after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, fear not people, I know I promised you Donna and Doctor’s date for this chapter but I do believe I also promised you some Doctor/Donna loving for chapter 9. So I thought to just make this one Tweeds, and then leave the date and loving to chapter 9. Which, fear not, has been started! I do apologize for the wait for this chapter, but that does sometimes happen with me. My health is just not what it once was. Which was always bad to start with, so that’s saying something. As always, may the thanks forever be with bas_math_girl for taking care of this and betaing it! Thanks, love! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review!


End file.
